Un extraño en mi cama
by NenaVL
Summary: Son la pareja más escandalosa de Londres. Katniss Lady Everdeen, y Peeta Mellark, marqués de Grayson, están igualados en todo; sus apetitos lujuriosos, sus constantes amantes, su pícaro ingenio, provocativa reputación y su absoluto rechazo a arruinar su matrimonio de conveniencia enamorándose el uno del otro.
1. Prologo

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, algunos son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro.**_

_Prólogo_

_Londres, 1815_

—¿De verdad pretendes arrebatarle la amante a tu mejor amigo?

Peeta Mellark, sexto marqués de Grayson, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la mujer en cuestión y sonrió. Quienes lo conocían bien sabían lo que significaba esa mirada.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Ruin —farfulló Haymitch—. Eso es caer muy bajo, incluso para ti, Peeta. ¿No te basta con ponerle los cuernos a Delly? Ya sabes lo que siente Hawthorne por Kat. Lleva años enamorado de ella.

Peeta se quedó observando a lady Everdeen con mirada experta. No tenía ninguna duda de que la mujer se adecuaba perfectamente a lo que él necesitaba. Era guapa y escandalosa, ni intentándolo encontraría mejor esposa para él, o una que pusiese más furiosa a su madre. Kat, que era como la llamaba cariñosamente todo el mundo, era de estatura media, pero poseía unas curvas de infarto; tenía un cuerpo hecho para dar placer a los hombres. La morena viuda del conde de Everdeen desprendía tanta sensualidad que causaba adicción, o eso decían. El estado físico y anímico de lord Crane, el antiguo amante de lady Everdeen, había empeorado mucho desde que ella puso punto final a su relación.

Peeta comprendía a la perfección que cualquier hombre se deprimiese al perder sus atenciones. Katniss Everdeen brillaba como una piedra preciosa bajo la luz de la enorme lámpara de araña que presidía aquel baile de máscaras. Kat era una joya y valía hasta el último chelín de su elevadísimo precio.

La vio sonreír a Hawthorne con aquellos labios demasiado gruesos para los dictados de la belleza clásica, pero perfectos para rodear el miembro de cualquier hombre. Muchos pares de ojos masculinos desperdigados por el salón la observaban, anhelando el día en que Kat dirigiese su mirada de color gris hacia ellos y eligiese entre ellos a uno como su próximo amante. A Peeta le daban lástima. Ella era una mujer extremadamente selectiva y sólo se quedaba con un amante durante años. Ya hacía dos que llevaba a Hawthorne atado con una correa muy corta y no parecía que estuviese perdiendo interés por él.

Pero ese interés no llegaba tan lejos como para que se aviniera a contraer matrimonio.

En las contadas ocasiones en que el vizconde le había suplicado que se casase con él, Kat le había rechazado aduciendo que no tenía interés en volver a pasar por el altar. Peeta, por su parte, no albergaba ninguna duda de que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—No te sulfures, Haymitch —murmuró—. Todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí.

—No se puede confiar en ti.

—Puedes confiar en que te daré quinientas libras si te llevas a Hawthorne a la sala de juegos y lo alejas de Kat.

—Está bien. —Haymitch se irguió y tiró de su chaleco hacia abajo, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos gestos sirvió para disimular su abultado estómago—. Estoy a tu servicio.

Peeta sonrió y le hizo una leve reverencia a su interesado amigo, que se fue por la derecha mientras que él seguía caminando por la izquierda. Lo hizo sin ninguna prisa, por los bordes del salón, abriéndose paso hasta su objetivo. Avanzó despacio, esquivando a las madres de las distintas debutantes que se interpusieron en su camino. La gran mayoría de los nobles solteros reaccionaban a esos encuentros sin disimular la expresión de hastío, pero Peeta era tan conocido por su encanto como por su mala reputación. Así que aduló descaradamente a todas esas damas, besó unas cuantas manos y dejó a todas las mujeres que se encontró a su paso convencidas de que algún día iría a verlas para proponerles matrimonio.

Miró con disimulo a Hawthorne en un par de ocasiones y vio el momento exacto en que Haymitch conseguía llevárselo de allí; justo entonces, aceleró la marcha y cogió la mano enguantada de Kat para besarle los nudillos, antes de que cualquiera de sus ávidos admiradores pudiese alcanzarla.

Cuando Peeta levantó la cabeza, vio que ella le sonreía.

—Vaya, lord Mellark. No existe mujer que pueda resistirse a tan férrea determinación.

—Mi querida Katniss, tu belleza me ha atraído como la miel a las moscas.

Se puso la mano de ella sobre el antebrazo y la apartó de donde estaban, para pasear juntos alrededor de la zona de baile.

—Supongo que necesitas un respiro de las mamás casamenteras, ¿me equivoco? —le preguntó Kat con voz ronca—. Pero me temo que ni confraternizando conmigo conseguirás perder atractivo. Sencillamente, eres demasiado guapo, Peeta. Algún día serás la perdición de una de esas pobres chicas.

Peeta suspiró satisfecho al oír sus palabras y, al hacerlo, inhaló su exótico perfume floral. Ellos dos iban a llevarse muy bien. Gracias a los años que Katniss llevaba con Hawthorne, Peeta había llegado a conocerla a la perfección y siempre le había gustado muchísimo.

—Ninguna de esas chicas es la adecuada para mí.

Ella se encogió de hombros y la delicada y blanca piel de su escote se movió por encima del borde del vestido de color zafiro.

—Todavía eres joven, Mellark. Cuando tengas mi edad, probablemente habrás sentado la cabeza lo suficiente como para no volver loca a tu esposa con tus exigencias.

—O podría casarme con una mujer mayor y ahorrarme el esfuerzo de cambiar mis costumbres.

—Esta conversación no es casual, estás buscando algo, ¿no es así, milord? —le preguntó ella, enarcando una de sus cejas perfectas.

—Te deseo, Kat —dijo él en voz baja—. Desesperadamente. Y me temo que no se me pasará siendo tu amante. Lo único que se me ocurre para solucionarlo es casarme contigo.

Su risa, femenina y suave, flotó en el aire entre los dos.

—Oh, Peeta. Adoro tu sentido del humor y lo sabes. Es muy difícil encontrar a hombres tan atrevidos y descarados como tú.

—Y, por desgracia, es muy difícil encontrar a una mujer tan sensual como tú, mi querida Katniss. Me temo que eres prácticamente única y que, por tanto, sólo tú puedes satisfacer mis necesidades.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Tenía la impresión de que estabas manteniendo a esa actriz tan guapa que es incapaz de recordar ningún diálogo.

Peeta le sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Glimmer no sería capaz de actuar aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Sus talentos tenían que ver con otras áreas más carnales de la profesión.

—Ahora en serio, Peeta, eres demasiado joven para mí. Tengo veintiséis años, como sabes. Y tú tienes... —Entrecerró los ojos y lo recorrió con la mirada—. En fin, eres encantador, pero...

—Tengo veintidós años y podría follarte como nadie, Kat, de eso no tengas duda. Sin embargo, me has malinterpretado. Sí, tengo una amante. Dos en realidad y tú tienes a Hawthorne...

—Sí y todavía no me he cansado de él.

—Podéis seguir juntos, no pondré ninguna objeción.

—Me alivia saber que cuento con tu aprobación —contestó ella, sarcástica, y luego volvió a reírse, un sonido que a Peeta siempre le había gustado—. Estás loco.

—Loco por ti, Kat, por supuesto. Lo he estado desde el principio.

—Pero no quieres acostarte conmigo.

Peeta la miró como hacían todos los hombres, deteniéndose en sus pechos, que sobresalían por encima del escote.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Eres una mujer hermosa y yo soy un hombre muy cariñoso. No obstante, ya que vamos a casarnos, no hace falta que me preocupe por _cuándo _vamos a acostarnos, ¿no? Tenemos toda la vida para dar ese paso y si alguna vez lo damos, será por decisión de los dos y ambos disfrutaremos haciéndolo.

—¿Has bebido? —le preguntó ella, arrugando la frente.

—No.

Katniss se detuvo en seco, obligando a Peeta a detenerse también. Levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos y después negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

—Pero si estás hablando en serio...

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Peeta se mordió la lengua para no maldecir a Hawthorne y se dio la vuelta para saludar a su amigo con una sonrisa. Katniss adoptó su misma expresión inocente, aunque, en realidad, ella no había hecho nada malo.

—Gracias por mantener los buitres a raya, Peeta —le dijo Hawthorne, jovial, con el rostro iluminado de placer al estar de nuevo junto a su amada—. Me he distraído un momento por un asunto que al final no ha merecido la pena.

Peeta soltó la mano de Katniss con una floritura y dijo:

—¿Para qué están los amigos si no?

* * *

—¿Dónde estabas? —espetó Peeta unas horas más tarde, cuando una figura encapuchada entró en su dormitorio.

Dejó de pasear de un lado a otro y el batín de seda negra se balanceó alrededor de sus piernas desnudas.

—Ya sabes que vengo cuando puedo, Peeta.

La capucha cayó hacia atrás y dejó al descubierto una melena tan rubia que parecía plata y el rostro del que él se había enamorado. Cruzó la estancia en dos zancadas y atrapó los labios de ella, abrazándola y levantándola del suelo mientras la besaba.

—No me basta con eso, Dell —replicó con la respiración entrecortada—. Ni de lejos.

—No puedo dejarlo todo sólo para atender tus necesidades. Soy una mujer casada.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —se quejó Peeta—. Nunca podré olvidarlo.

Escondió el rostro en la curva del cuello de su amada e inhaló profundamente. Era tan suave e inocente, tan dulce...

—Te he echado de menos —dijo él.

Delly, ahora lady Cartwright, se rió sin aliento con los labios húmedos por sus besos.

—Mentiroso. —Le hizo un mohín—. En las dos semanas que hace que no coincidimos, se te ha visto en compañía de esa actriz en varias ocasiones.

—Ya sabes que ella no significa nada para mí. Es a ti a quien amo.

Peeta podría explicárselo, pero Delly jamás entendería su necesidad de follar de esa manera,

salvaje y sin límites, igual que tampoco entendía las exigencias de su esposo. Era demasiado delicada, poseía un carácter sumamente sensible, incapaz de comprender tal pasión. Era el respeto que sentía hacia ella lo que hacía que Peeta buscase alivio en otras mujeres.

—Oh, Peeta —suspiró y le enredó los dedos en los mechones de la nuca—. A veces creo que lo dices de verdad. Pero quizá sólo me amas del modo en que es capaz de amar un hombre como tú.

—Eso no lo dudes nunca —afirmó Peeta con vehemencia—. Te amo más que a nada, Delly. Siempre te he amado.

Se detuvo un segundo para quitarle la capa y lanzarla al suelo, y luego la cogió a ella en volandas para llevarla hasta la cama que los estaba esperando.

La desnudó con suma eficiencia mientras la sangre le hervía por dentro. Se suponía que Delly iba a ser su esposa, pero cuando Peeta había vuelto de su Grand Tour por el continente, descubrió que su amor de infancia se había casado con otro. Ella le dijo que él le había roto el corazón al irse de viaje y que los rumores de sus aventuras amorosas no habían tardado en llegar a sus oídos. Le recordó además que no le había escrito ni una sola vez, lo que la llevó a deducir que la había olvidado.

Peeta sabía que había sido su propia madre la que había sembrado la semilla de la duda entre él y su amada y que se había encargado de regarla a diario. Para la marquesa, Delly no era digna de casarse con su hijo. Quería para Peeta una mujer de alto rango, así que él estaba decidido a hacer completamente lo contrario, para devolverle la jugada y pagarle con la misma moneda.

Si Delly hubiese tenido más fe en ellos dos y lo hubiese esperado un poco más, a esas alturas estarían casados. En ese mismo instante podrían estar en su lecho matrimonial, uno del que ella no tendría que escabullirse antes de que saliese el sol.

Desnuda, con la piel resplandeciente como marfil a la luz de las velas, Delly lo dejaba sin aliento, como siempre. Peeta la amaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Ella siempre había sido muy hermosa, pero no del modo en que lo era Katniss. Ésta poseía una hermosura terrenal, muy carnal y sensual, mientras que Delly tenía otra clase de belleza más frágil y discreta. Eran tan distintas como una rosa de una margarita.

Y a Peeta le gustaban mucho las margaritas.

Levantó una mano y le tocó un pecho.

—Todavía te están creciendo, Delly —le dijo, al notar que su seno pesaba un poco más que las otras veces que se lo había acariciado.

Ella cubrió la mano de él con una de las suyas.

—Peeta —dijo con voz débil.

Él la miró a los ojos y le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver el amor reflejado en su mirada.

—¿Sí, mi amor?

—Estoy _enceinte_.

Peeta se quedó sin habla. Él siempre había tenido mucho cuidado y había usado protección.

—¡Delly, Dios santo!

Los preciosos ojos azules de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Dime que te hace feliz. Por favor.

—Yo... —Le costó tragar saliva—. Por supuesto que me hace feliz, cariño. —Tenía que hacerle la pregunta obligada—. ¿Y Cartwright ?

Delly sonrió con tristeza.

—Creo que nadie pondrá en duda que el niño es tuyo, pero Cartwright no lo repudiará. Me ha dado su palabra. En cierto modo, está bien que las cosas sucedan así. Mi marido dejó a su última amante cuando ésta se quedó embarazada.

A Peeta se le encogió el estómago al comprender lo que estaba pasando y se quedó tumbado en el colchón. Se la veía tan pequeña, tan angelical encima de aquella colcha de terciopelo rojo... Se quitó el batín negro y se tumbó encima de ella.

—Fúgate conmigo.

Bajó la cabeza y selló sus labios con un beso, gimiendo al notar el dulce sabor de su amada. Si las cosas fuesen distintas... Si ella lo hubiese esperado...

—Fúgate conmigo, Delly —volvió a suplicarle—. Tú y yo podemos ser muy felices juntos.

A ella le resbalaron lágrimas por las mejillas.

—Peeta, mi amor. —Le cogió la cara entre sus pequeñas manos—. Eres un soñador.

Él escondió el rostro en el valle de sus pechos y movió las caderas encima del colchón, para ver si así conseguía dominar su erección. Recurriendo a su férrea disciplina, logró apaciguar un poco aquel instinto tan primario que parecía controlarlo.

—No puedes resistirte a mí.

—Por desgracia tienes razón —suspiró ella, acariciándole la espalda—. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, qué distintas serían nuestras vidas. Pero Cartwright... es muy buen hombre. Y ya le he humillado bastante.

Peeta le cubrió de besos el vientre, apenas abultado, y pensó en el niño que estaba creciendo allí dentro. Se le aceleró el corazón y casi tuvo un ataque de pánico.

—¿Y qué harás entonces, si no quieres venir conmigo?

—Mañana mismo me voy a Northumberland.

—¡Northumberland! —Levantó la cabeza, sorprendido—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué te vas tan lejos?

—Porque allí es a donde quiere ir Cartwright . —Colocó las manos bajo los brazos de Peeta y tiró de él hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que separaba las piernas—. Y, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, ¿cómo puedo negarme?

Peeta tuvo la sensación de que Delly se le estaba escurriendo de entre los dedos y se incorporó un poco para penetrarla con su erección. Gimió de lujuria al notar cómo el sexo de ella lo envolvía.

—Pero volverás —dijo con voz ronca.

Delly movió su rubia cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada, sacudida por el placer, y cerró los ojos.

—Dios, sí, volveré. —El interior de su cuerpo tembló alrededor del miembro de Peeta—. No puedo vivir sin ti. Sin esto.

Abrazándose a ella, empezó a mover las caderas despacio, poseyéndola del modo que a Delly más le gustaba, aunque eso implicase contener sus propias necesidades.

—Te amo, Delly.

—Amor mío —suspiró ella, al alcanzar el placer entre sus brazos.

* * *

Clic.

Katniss se despertó con un gemido y, a juzgar por el suave color morado del cielo y por lo cansada que estaba, supuso que apenas acababa de salir el sol. Se quedó tumbada un momento, con la mente todavía aturdida, intentando discernir qué había perturbado su sueño.

Clic.

Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y se sentó en la cama, después buscó el camisón para cubrir su desnudez. Miró el reloj de encima de la repisa y vio que sólo hacía dos horas que se había ido Hawthorne. Ella confiaba en poder dormir hasta bien entrado el mediodía y seguía teniendo

intención de hacerlo; en cuanto se hubiese ocupado de su recalcitrante pretendiente. Fuera quien fuese.

Tembló de frío al acercarse a la ventana, contra la que seguían impactando los guijarros con su correspondiente ruidito. Katniss apartó la cortina y miró hacia su jardín trasero.

Suspiró resignada.

—Ya que no voy a poder dormir, mejor que sea por alguien tan guapo como tú.

El marqués de Mellark sonrió al verla. Peeta iba completamente despeinado y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Le faltaba el pañuelo y llevaba el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, dejando al descubierto la piel bronceada de su garganta y unos rizos de vello rubio del pecho. Al parecer, también había perdido la chaqueta y Katniss no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Peeta le recordaba muchísimo a su ex marido cuando lo había conocido, nueve años atrás. Durante un tiempo ella había sido muy feliz con él, a pesar de lo poco que duró esa época.

—¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! —recitó, sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana—. ¿Dónde estás, Rom...?

—Oh, por favor, Katniss —la interrumpió él con una de sus risas tan profundas—. Déjame entrar, ¿quieres? Aquí fuera hace frío.

Ella negó con la cabeza

—Peeta, si te abro la puerta, todo Londres lo sabrá antes de la cena. Vete antes de que alguien te vea.

—No pienso irme, Katniss. Así que más te vale dejarme entrar si no quieres que monte un espectáculo.

Ella vio el modo en que Peeta apretaba la mandíbula y supo que hablaba en serio. Bueno, tan en serio como era capaz de hablar un hombre como él.

—Entonces ve a la puerta de delante —claudicó—. Seguro que ya hay alguien despierto y te abrirán.

Se levantó del alfeizar, cogió una bata blanca y, saliendo del dormitorio, entró en su cuarto tocador, donde descorrió las cortinas para dejar pasar la pálida luz rosada de la mañana. Esa habitación era su preferida, con aquellos tonos marfil y los muebles con acabados dorados de primera clase. Pero lo que más le gustaba no era la paleta de colores, sino el enorme retrato de su ex que colgaba de la pared del fondo.

Cada día se detenía frente al cuadro y se permitía recordar durante un segundo lo mucho que lo odiaba por haberle roto el corazón. El conde, evidentemente, se mantenía impertérrito, con la sonrisa de la que ella se había enamorado inmortalizada en su rostro para siempre. Cuánto lo había amado y adorado, del modo en que sólo puede hacerlo una niña. Lo había sido todo para ella, hasta que una noche, mientras asistía a un concierto organizado por lady Warren, oyó a dos mujeres hablar acerca de las proezas sexuales de su marido.

Apretó la mandíbula al recordar el incidente y todo el resentimiento de antaño afloró a la superficie. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que recibió su merecido en un duelo por una de sus amantes, pero a Katniss continuaba doliéndole la traición y la humillación.

Oyó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, tras dar permiso para entrar, ésta se abrió y apareció su mayordomo a medio vestir.

—Mi señora, el marqués de Mellark solicita unos minutos de su tiempo. —El hombre se aclaró la garganta—. Está esperándola en la puerta de servicio.

Katniss se mordió el labio para no sonreír y su mal humor se desvaneció al imaginarse a Mellark, altivo y arrogante como sólo él sabía serlo, esperándola medio vestido en la entrada de servicio.

—Dígale que lo recibiré.

Lo único que delató la sorpresa del sirviente fue el levantamiento de una de sus cejas canosas.

Mientras el mayordomo iba a buscar a Peeta, Katniss aprovechó para prender las velas de la habitación. Estaba cansada. Ojalá la visita de Peeta fuese breve y se marchase de allí en cuanto le hubiese contado lo que fuera tan urgente. Al recordar la extraña conversación que habían tenido aquella misma noche, Katniss se preguntó si él necesitaría ayuda. Quizá se le había aflojado algún tornillo de la cabeza.

Era verdad que entre los dos siempre había existido una amistad algo inusual y que se trataban con más familiaridad que la de unos meros conocidos, pero su relación nunca había ido más allá. Katniss siempre se había llevado bien con los hombres. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaban mucho. Pero siempre había mantenido una distancia muy respetuosa entre ella y lord Mellark, porque Hawthorne, su amante, era el mejor amigo de Peeta. Un amante al que había abandonado hacía apenas unas horas, cuando el atractivo vizconde le pidió por tercera vez que se casase con él.

En cualquier caso, a pesar de que Peeta poseía la habilidad de impedirle pensar durante unos segundos debido a lo guapo que era, Katniss no sentía ningún interés por él. El marqués se parecía mucho a su ex marido, era un hombre demasiado egoísta y egocéntrico como para anteponer las necesidades de otra persona a las suyas propias.

La puerta que tenía detrás se abrió y, cuando se dio la vuelta, chocó contra el impresionante torso de un hombre de más de metro ochenta. Peeta la levantó cogiéndola por la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas con ella sin dejar de reír de aquel modo tan sensual. Una risa que dejaba claro que el hombre no tenía ninguna preocupación en este mundo.

—¡Peeta! —se quejó ella, empujándolo por los hombros—. Suéltame.

—Mi querida Katniss —le dijo Peeta con los ojos resplandecientes—. Esta mañana he recibido la noticia más maravillosa que puedas imaginarte. ¡Voy a ser padre!

Katniss parpadeó confusa y notó que se mareaba por culpa de la falta de sueño y de las vueltas que él le seguía dando.

—He pensado que eres la única persona que conozco que se alegrará por mí. El resto del mundo se horrorizará al descubrirlo. Por favor, Katniss, sonríe. Felicítame.

—Lo haré si me dejas en el suelo.

Él la dejó de inmediato y dio un paso hacia atrás esperando su respuesta.

Katniss rió al ver lo impaciente que estaba.

—Felicidades, milord. ¿Puedo saber cómo se llama la afortunada que va a convertirse en tu esposa?

Parte de la alegría que brillaba en aquellos ojos azules se desvaneció, pero la seductora sonrisa de Peeta siguió intacta en sus labios.

—Bueno, ésa sigues siendo tú, Katniss.

Ella se quedó mirándolo para ver si así adivinaba qué estaba tramando, pero no lo consiguió. Le señaló unas sillas que había cerca y tomaron asiento.

—Estás muy guapa así, despeinada, después de darte un revolcón en la cama —dijo él de buen humor—. Es comprensible que tus amantes lamenten tanto perderse esta visión.

—¡Lord Mellark! —exclamó Katniss, llevándose una mano al pelo. La moda del momento era una melena corta y rizada, pero ella prefería el cabello largo. Y sus amantes también—. Te pido por favor que te apresures a explicarme el motivo de tu visita. He tenido una noche muy larga y estoy cansada.

—Yo también he tenido una noche muy larga, todavía no me he acostado. Pero...

—¿Me permites sugerirte que duermas un poco antes de decir lo que sea que quieras decirme? Seguro que cuando hayas descansado un poco verás las cosas de otro modo.

—No lo haré —insistió él, tozudo, y levantó un brazo para rodear el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado, quedando un poco de costado, en una pose atractiva por lo poco estudiada que era—. Lo he pensado largo y tendido y son muchos los motivos por los que somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Peeta —se rió ella—, ni te imaginas lo equivocado que estás.

—Escúchame, Katniss. Necesito una esposa.

—Pero yo no necesito un marido.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —le preguntó, arqueando una ceja—. A mí me parece que sí.

Katniss se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá. Tanto si estaba loco como si no, Peeta era un hombre fascinante.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Piénsalo un momento. Sé que te gusta tener amantes, pero tarde o temprano los dejas a todos, y no porque te hayas aburrido de ellos. Tú no eres de esa clase de mujeres. Los dejas porque se enamoran de ti y entonces quieren más. Tú te niegas a acostarte con hombres casados, así que todos tus amantes son solteros y terminan queriendo casarse contigo. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero si estuvieses casada... —Peeta dejó las palabras flotando en el aire.

Katniss se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Y luego parpadeó.

—¿Y qué diablos sacarías tú de un matrimonio como el que estás describiendo?

—Muchas cosas, Katniss. Muchas cosas. Podría quitarme de encima a todas las debutantes que sólo piensan en casarse. Mis amantes entenderían que no pueden obtener nada más de mí. Mi madre... —fingió un estremecimiento—, mi madre dejará de presentarme a futuras candidatas para ocupar su lugar y yo no sólo tendré una esposa encantadora y muy bella, sino además una que no me pedirá que le entregue algo tan absurdo como mi amor o mi fidelidad.

Por algún extraño e incomprensible motivo, Katniss descubrió que le gustaba lord Mellark. A diferencia de su ex, Peeta no pretendía engatusar a una pobre debutante con declaraciones de amor sin fin y de devoción eterna. No quería contraer matrimonio con una chica que terminaría amándolo y a la que le dolerían sus indiscreciones. Y se sentía feliz porque iba a tener un hijo bastardo, por lo que Katniss dedujo que estaba dispuesto a mantenerlo.

—¿Y qué me dices de tener hijos, Peeta? Yo no soy joven y tú necesitas un heredero.

En ese momento hizo aparición la famosa y devastadora sonrisa de él.

—No te preocupes por eso, Katniss. Tengo dos hermanos más jóvenes que yo, uno de los cuales ya está casado. Seguro que ellos tendrán hijos en el caso de que tú y yo no podamos.

Ella se atragantó con un ataque de risa. Que estuviese planteándose aceptar aquel absurdo plan...

Pero a decir verdad, le había dicho adiós a Hawthorne, a pesar de lo mucho que se arrepentía de haber tenido que tomar esa decisión. Hawthorne estaba loco por ella, el pobre inconsciente, Katniss se sentía muy egoísta al haberlo retenido durante casi dos años. Había llegado el momento de que encontrase a una mujer digna de estar con él. Una mujer que pudiese amarlo, algo que ella jamás podría hacer. La capacidad de Katniss de experimentar ese sentimiento tan elevado había muerto con su ex marido, en el duelo que acabó con la vida de éste.

Desvió de nuevo la vista hacia el retrato de su marido. Katniss se odiaba por haber tenido que hacerle daño a Hawthorne. Éste era un buen hombre, un amante cariñoso y un gran amigo. También era el tercero al que había tenido que romperle el corazón, porque no quería estar sola y necesitaba a alguien con quien satisfacer sus anhelos sexuales.

Katniss pensaba a menudo en lord Crane, en cómo lo había destruido el hecho de que ella lo abandonase. Estaba cansada de sentirse culpable y casi a diario se enfadaba consigo misma por causar tanto dolor a esos hombres, pero sabía que volvería a hacerlo. No iba a poder resistirse a su anhelo de no estar sola.

Peeta tenía razón. Tal vez, si estuviese casada, habría podido encontrar el modo de disfrutar de una relación puramente sexual con un hombre sin que éste le pidiese más. Y no tendría que preocuparse de que Peeta se enamorase de ella, de eso estaba segura. Él le había confesado que amaba profundamente a otra mujer y sin embargo tenía un montón de amantes. Al igual que su ex, Peeta era incapaz de entender que el amor de verdad estuviese íntimamente ligado a la fidelidad y la constancia.

Pero ¿sería ella capaz de ser infiel, sabiendo el dolor que podía llegar a causar eso en la otra persona?

El marqués se inclinó hacia adelante y le cogió las manos.

—Di que sí, Katniss —le suplicó con sus increíbles ojos azules.

Y entonces Katniss descubrió que a Peeta jamás le dolería que ella le fuese infiel. Al fin y al cabo, estaría demasiado ocupado con sus amantes como para darse cuenta. Aquello era una cuestión práctica, nada más.

Quizá fue el cansancio lo que le impidió razonar como lo haría normalmente, pero dos horas más tarde, Katniss estaba sentada en el carruaje de Mellark, rumbo a Escocia.

* * *

_Seis meses más tarde_

—Katniss, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor?

Peeta se quedó mirando el vano de la puerta, en ese momento vacío, hasta que las curvas de su esposa, que había pasado por delante de él hacía unos segundos, volvieron a llenarla.

—¿Sí, Peeta? —Katniss entró en su despacho con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Estás libre el viernes por la noche?

—Ya sabes que para ti estoy siempre disponible —le contestó, riñéndolo con la mirada.

—Gracias, tesoro. —Se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla y le sonrió—. Eres demasiado buena conmigo.

Ella se acercó al sofá y se sentó.

—¿Y qué acto social tenemos que honrar con nuestra presencia?

—La cena de los Heavensbee. Accedí a reunirme allí con lord Rupert, pero Haymitch me ha informado hoy que lady Heavensbee también ha invitado a los Collins.

—Oh. —Katniss arrugó la nariz—. Qué malvado de su parte invitar a una de tus amantes con su esposo, sabiendo que tú también vas a ir.

—Y que lo digas —convino Peeta, levantándose para rodear la mesa e ir a sentarse junto a ella.

—Esa sonrisa tuya es Peligrosa, Peeta. No deberías dejar que apareciese tan a menudo.

—No puedo contenerla. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él, inhalando el exótico perfume floral que ahora le resultaba tan familiar como excitante—. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo y soy lo bastante listo como para reconocerlo. ¿Sabes cuántos nobles desearían tener una esposa como la mía?

Katniss se rió.

—Sigues siendo igual de atractivo y de descarado que siempre.

—Y a ti te encanta. Nuestro matrimonio te ha convertido en una dama muy famosa.

—Querrás decir infame —lo corrigió sarcástica—. Todo el mundo me ve como una mujer mayor que se ha buscado a un hombre más joven para disfrutar de su vigor sexual.

—Mi vigor sexual. —Le pasó un dedo por un mechón de Pelo—. Me gusta cómo suena.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se volviesen y mirasen por encima del respaldo del sofá. Un lacayo estaba observándolos.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó Peeta, molesto porque había interrumpido uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que había podido tener con su esposa.

Katniss siempre estaba ocupada en algún té político y en tonterías de mujeres, y él apenas podía disfrutar de charlar con ella. Katniss tenía mala fama, sí, pero también era encantadora y además era la marquesa de Grayson. Quizá la buena sociedad murmurase sobre ella, pero jamás se atreverían a darle la espalda.

—Ha llegado una carta urgente, milord.

Peeta levantó una mano y movió los dedos, impaciente. En cuanto cogió la misiva, frunció el cejo al reconocer la caligrafía.

—¡Dios santo, qué cara has puesto! —exclamó Katniss—. Será mejor que te deje a solas.

—No. —La sujetó con el brazo que tenía alrededor de los hombros y la retuvo a su lado—. Es de la marquesa viuda y seguro que cuando termine de leerla necesitaré que me hagas cambiar de humor como sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

—Como quieras. Si prefieres que me quede, me quedaré. Todavía faltan horas para que tenga que salir.

Peeta sonrió al pensar en las horas que iba a pasar con ella y abrió la carta.

—¿Querrás jugar al ajedrez? —le sugirió Katniss, sonriéndole provocadora.

Él fingió estremecerse de miedo.

—Ya sabes cuánto odio ese dichoso juego. Piensa en algo menos aburrido.

Entonces centró su atención en la carta, pasando la mirada rápidamente por encima de las líneas. Pero cuando llegó a un párrafo que parecía haber sido añadido a última hora, leyó más despacio y las manos empezaron a temblarle. Su madre sólo le escribía cuando quería hacerle daño, y seguía estando furiosa con él por haberse casado con lady Everdeen.

_... es una pena que el bebé no haya sobrevivido al parto. Era un niño. Gordito y bien formado y con el pelo muy rubio, a pesar de lo moreno que es su padre. El doctor dijo que lady Delly era demasiado estrecha y el niño demasiado grande. Estuvo horas desangrándose. Me han dicho que fue una muerte muy dolorosa_...

A Peeta le falló la respiración y se mareó. La perfecta caligrafía que su madre había utilizado para describir tales horrores se volvió borrosa, hasta que fue incapaz de seguir leyendo.

Delly.

Le quemó el pecho y se quedó mirando atónito a Katniss, al notar que ella le estaba golpeando la espalda.

—¡Respira, maldita sea! —le ordenó preocupada—. ¿Qué diablos dice la carta? Dámela.

Los dedos de Peeta se quedaron inertes y el papel cayó sobre la alfombra.

Tendría que haber estado con ella. Cuando Delly empezó a devolverle las cartas sin abrir, tendría que haber hecho algo más que pedirles a sus amigos que fuesen a verla y a saludarla en su nombre. Él sabía que Delly era su vida. Era la primera chica a la que había besado, la primera a la que le había regalado flores, o la primera a la que le había escrito un poema. Peeta era incapaz de imaginarse una época en su vida en la que Delly no hubiese estado presente, aunque fuese desde la periferia.

Y ahora se había ido para siempre; su lujuria y su egoísmo la habían matado. Su querida y dulce Delly, que se merecía mucho más de lo que él le había dado.

Le zumbaron los oídos y vio que Katniss le estaba apretando con fuerza una mano. Quizá su esposa le estaba diciendo algo. Se volvió y se apoyó en ella, recostando la mejilla en su pecho, y lloró. Lloró hasta que el corpiño de Katniss quedó empapado y hasta que las manos que le acariciaban la espalda empezaron a temblar de preocupación. Lloró hasta que no pudo llorar más y durante todo ese tiempo se odió a sí mismo.

Katniss y él no fueron a cenar a casa de los Heavensbee. Esa misma noche, Peeta hizo las maletas y se fue al norte.

No volvió.

**Holaaaa, les traigo esta historia, que a mi en lo personal me llamo mucho la atención jaja, espero que la disfruten.**

**Espero sus reviews, criticas buenas y malas, que les ¿pareció? ¿Les está gustando o lo dejo?**

**Saludos y panes quemados para todas!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, algunos son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: "Un extraño en mi cama". Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios, el apoyo, los favoritos y todas esas cositas que hacen ustedes. Ojala la historia les siga gustando. les dejo con el capitulo :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1** _

_Cuatro años más tarde _

—El señor está en casa, milady.

Para muchas mujeres esa frase era de lo más normal, nada fuera de lo habitual, pero Katniss, lady Mellark, la había oído tan poco en los últimos tiempos que ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que esas palabras habían salido de la boca de su mayordomo.

Se detuvo en el vestíbulo y se quitó los guantes para entregárselos al lacayo que los estaba esperando. Se tomó su tiempo y aprovechó esos segundos para recomponerse mentalmente y asegurarse de que nadie notase que se le había acelerado el corazón.

Peeta había vuelto.

Katniss no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué. Peeta le había devuelto sin abrir todas las cartas que ella le había mandado y él no le había escrito ninguna. Al haber leído la nota de la marquesa viuda, Katniss sabía qué era lo que lo había destrozado de ese modo la noche en que se había ido de Londres y la había abandonado. Podía imaginarse su dolor, ella había visto con sus propios ojos lo contento que se había puesto cuando supo que iba a ser padre. Y siendo amiga suya como era, Katniss había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Peeta le hubiese permitido consolarlo más allá de aquella única hora en que lo abrazó. Pero en cambio se fue y la dejó a un lado, y los años habían pasado.

Se alisó la muselina de la falda y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se detuvo y masculló una maldición. Era Peeta. A él no le importaba el aspecto que ella tuviese.

—¿Está en su despacho?

—Sí, milady.

Recordó la escena de aquel último día.

Asintió y echó los hombros hacia atrás para armarse de valor. Tan lista como podía estarlo, pasó de largo la curva que describía la escalera y entró en la primera puerta a la derecha. A pesar de haberse preparado física y mentalmente, al ver la espalda de su esposo sintió como si le diesen un golpe en el pecho.

Peeta estaba de pie frente a la ventana y parecía más alto y mucho más fuerte. El poderoso torso terminaba en una cintura estrecha y seguía hasta formar un precioso trasero que concluía en unas piernas largas y musculosas. Las cortinas de terciopelo verde enmarcaban a la perfección aquel cuerpo tan simétrico. Katniss se quedó sin aliento.

Aunque había algo sombrío en él, una especie de aura opresiva que lo rodeaba y lo convertía en un hombre completamente opuesto al joven despreocupado que ella recordaba. Se obligó a tomar aire antes de abrir la boca y empezar a hablar.

Pero como si hubiese notado su presencia, Peeta se dio la vuelta antes de que ella pudiese decir nada. A Katniss se le cerró la garganta cuando él se volvió.

Aquél no era el hombre con el que se había casado. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, ambos inmóviles en medio de aquel profundo silencio. Apenas habían pasado unos años, pero parecía toda una vida. Peeta ya no era un chico, nada más lejos de eso. Su rostro había perdido cualquier atisbo de juventud y el paso del tiempo le había dejado su marca alrededor de la boca y de los ojos. Arrugas de preocupación y de tristeza. El azul resplandeciente de sus iris, que a tantas mujeres había hecho suspirar y enamorarse de él, era ahora más oscuro, más intenso. Sus ojos ya no sonreían y parecían haber visto muchas más cosas de las que era posible ver en sólo cuatro años.

Katniss levantó una mano y se la llevó al pecho para controlar su agitada respiración. Antes Peeta era guapo. Ahora no había palabras para describirlo. Katniss se obligó a respirar despacio y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contener algo muy parecido a un ataque de pánico. Ella sabía cómo lidiar con el chico de antaño, pero... aquel hombre era indomable. Si ese día lo viese por primera vez, se mantendría muy, pero que muy alejada de él.

—Hola, Katniss.

Incluso le había cambiado la voz. Ahora era más profunda, más ronca. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué podía decirle.

—No has cambiado nada —murmuró Peeta, acercándose.

Sus andares engreídos de cuatro años atrás habían desaparecido y ahora Peeta caminaba con la seguridad propia de un hombre que ha estado en el infierno y ha logrado salir vivo. Katniss respiró hondo y su familiar aroma la invadió. Quizá fuese un poco más especiado, pero seguía oliendo a Peeta. Levantó la vista y al encontrarse con su rostro impasible, Katniss descubrió que sólo era capaz de encogerse de hombros.

—Tendría que haberte escrito —dijo Peeta.

—Sí, así es —convino ella—. Y no sólo para avisarme de que venías de visita, sino antes. He estado muy preocupada por ti.

Él le señaló con una mano una silla que tenía cerca Katniss tomó asiento. Cuando Peeta se acercó al sofá que había frente a esa silla, ella se fijó en lo austero que era el atuendo de su esposo. Aunque llevaba pantalones de vestir a juego con el chaleco y la americana, eran prendas sencillas y confeccionadas con telas baratas. Dondequiera que hubiese estado durante todos esos años, era evidente que no requería ir vestido de etiqueta.

—Te pido disculpas por haberte preocupado. —Levantó la comisura de los labios y esbozó una sonrisa que recordó levemente a las del pasado—. Pero no podía escribirte para decirte que estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Ni siquiera podía soportar mirar las cartas, Katniss. No porque fuesen tuyas. Me he pasado años evitando ver cualquier tipo de correspondencia. Pero ahora... —Hizo una pausa y apretó la mandíbula con determinación—. No he venido de visita.

—¿Ah, no? —Se le encogió el estómago.

La camaradería de antaño había desaparecido. En vez de sentirse cómoda con él, ahora estaba nerviosa.

—He venido para quedarme a vivir aquí. Si soy capaz de recordar cómo se hace.

—Peeta...

Él negó con la cabeza, y el cabello, que llevaba más largo de lo que dictaba la moda del momento, se le movió en la nuca.

—Nada de tenerme lástima, Katniss. No me lo merezco. Y lo que es más importante, no quiero que sea eso lo que sientas por mí.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Peeta la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Quiero muchas cosas, pero la principal es tener compañía. Y quiero ser digno de tenerla.

—¿Digno? —repitió confusa.

—Fui un amigo horrible, algo propio de personas tan egoístas como yo.

Katniss se miró las manos y se fijó en la alianza de oro, el símbolo de su compromiso con un auténtico desconocido.

—¿Dónde has estado, Peeta?

—Cultivando los campos.

«Así que no va a contármelo.»

—Está bien; entonces ¿qué quieres de mí? —Levantó la barbilla—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Primero necesito volver a estar presentable. —Levantó una mano y se la pasó por delante del cuerpo—. Y después necesito que me pongas al día de todo. He leído los periódicos, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que los chismes que aparecen en ellos rara vez son verdad. Y, lo que es más importante, necesitaré que me acompañes a todas partes.

—No estoy segura de que yo pueda ayudarte demasiado, Peeta —le respondió honestamente.

—Soy consciente de que... —se interrumpió para ponerse en pie y acercarse a ella—, de que las habladurías se han ensañado contigo durante mi ausencia y por eso he vuelto. ¿Qué clase de hombre responsable puedo ser si no me ocupo de mi propia esposa? —Se puso en cuclillas a su lado—. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, Katniss, lo sé. Y sé que no es lo que acordamos cuando accediste a casarte conmigo. Pero las cosas han cambiado.

—Tú has cambiado.

—Dios, espero que eso sea verdad.

Peeta le cogió las manos y ella le notó las durezas en los dedos y las palmas. Bajó la vista y vio que tenía la piel oscurecida por el sol y por el trabajo al aire libre. Al lado de sus manos, pequeñas y blancas, eran tan distintas como la noche del día.

Peeta le dio un cariñoso apretón y, cuando ella levantó la vista, se quedó sin aliento al ver lo hermoso que era.

—No voy a coaccionarte, Katniss. Si quieres seguir viviendo tu vida como hasta ahora, respetaré tu decisión. —El atisbo de la antigua sonrisa que ella tanto recordaba volvió a hacer su aparición—. Pero te advierto que no tendré ningún pudor en suplicártelo. Te debo mucho y estoy decidido a permanecer contigo.

Esa leve aparición del antiguo Peeta tranquilizó a Katniss. Sí, el caparazón exterior había cambiado, pero en el fondo, Peeta seguía siendo el mismo incorregible seductor de antes. Y por el momento le bastaba con eso.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el alivio de él fue palpable.

—Voy a cancelar mis compromisos de esta noche y empezaremos a planear nuestra estrategia.

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Antes necesito tranquilizarme un poco y acostumbrarme a estar de vuelta en casa. Pásalo bien esta noche. Ya tendrás tiempo de aburrirte de mí.

—¿Te apetecería tomar el té conmigo dentro de una hora?

Quizá entonces pudiese convencerlo de que le contase dónde había estado durante su ausencia.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Katniss se puso en pie y él hizo lo mismo.

Dios santo, era altísimo. ¿Siempre había sido tan alto? Ella no lograba recordarlo. Sobreponiéndose a su sorpresa, se volvió hacia la puerta y descubrió que él seguía sujetándole una mano.

Peeta se la soltó algo avergonzado.

—Te veré dentro de una hora, Katniss.

Peeta esperó a que Katniss se fuese antes de sentarse en el sofá con un gemido. Durante el tiempo que había estado fuera, había sufrido insomnio con frecuencia. Necesitaba estar físicamente exhausto para poder dormir, así que se había dedicado a trabajar en los distintos campos de cultivo de sus propiedades y, con el paso del tiempo, había acabado acostumbrándose a que le doliesen todos los músculos del cuerpo. Pero nunca antes le habían dolido tanto como en ese instante. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba hasta que se quedó a solas con el rastro del seductor perfume de su esposa.

«¿Katniss siempre ha sido tan hermosa?» No lograba recordarlo. Sí, él había utilizado la palabra «hermosa» para describirla en su mente, pero la realidad iba mucho más allá de lo que transmitía ese adjetivo. Su cabello parecía más llameante de como lo recordaba, sus ojos brillaban más y su piel era más resplandeciente. A lo largo de los últimos años, Peeta había repetido las palabras «mi esposa» cientos de veces; cuando pagaba sus facturas o cuando se ocupaba de cualquier tema relacionado con ella. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento no las había relacionado con el rostro y el cuerpo de Katniss.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se cuestionó si estaba bien de la cabeza cuando le propuso casarse con él. Instantes atrás, cuando Katniss había entrado en el despacho, se había quedado sin aliento.

¿Cómo era posible que nunca antes se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella le causaba ese efecto? No le había mentido al decirle que estaba igual. Pero por primera vez en la vida, la veía como era. La veía de verdad. Claro que a lo largo de los últimos dos años había empezado a ver muchas cosas de ese modo; cosas ante las cuales antes había estado completamente ciego.

Como aquella habitación. Miró horrorizado a su alrededor. Telas de color verde oscuro con muebles de nogal negro. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Un hombre no podía repasar balances en aquel despacho tan lóbrego. Y leer un libro allí sería algo completamente imposible.

«¿Quién tiene tiempo para leer cuando hay tantas botellas por vaciar y tantas mujeres por catar?»

Las palabras de su juventud se burlaron de él en su mente. Peeta se puso en pie y se acercó a la estantería llena de libros, de la que empezó a sacar volúmenes al azar. Las cubiertas crujieron enfadadas al notar que las abría. Nunca había leído ninguno de aquellos libros.

¿Qué clase de hombre se rodea de las cosas bellas de la vida y no se detiene ni un segundo a contemplarlas?

Despreciándose a sí mismo, se sentó al escritorio y empezó a confeccionar una lista de cosas que quería cambiar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya había llenado varios folios.

—¿Milord?

Peeta levantó la cabeza y vio a un lacayo en la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—La señora pregunta por usted. Quiere saber si al final ha decidido no acompañarla en el té.

Miró sorprendido el reloj y al instante se apartó del escritorio y se puso en pie.

—¿Está en el comedor o en el salón?

—La señora está en su tocador, milord.

Sus músculos volvieron a tensarse de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que también se hubiese olvidado de eso? En el pasado le gustaba mucho pasar el rato en aquel bastión de feminidad y ver cómo Katniss se preparaba para salir. Mientras subía la escalera, pensó en los momentos que ellos dos habían pasado juntos y tuvo que reconocer que carecían de importancia y de intimidad. Pero él sabía que Katniss le gustaba y que en esa época ella era su amiga.

Y ahora un amigo era lo que más necesitaba en el mundo, dado que no tenía ninguno. Peeta decidió que tenía que retomar la amistad que antaño había tenido con su esposa y, con eso en mente, levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

Katniss respiró hondo al oír el suave golpe y luego le dio permiso para entrar. Peeta entró, pero se detuvo un momento en el umbral y ella vio algo que nunca antes había visto: lo vio dudar. Lord Mellark nunca vacilaba. Al contrario, se lanzaba de cabeza a la acción en cuanto se le ocurría algo, lo que normalmente terminaba con él metido en un lío.

Peeta se quedó mirándola el suficiente rato como para que Katniss se arrepintiese de estar en bata. Se había pasado casi media hora debatiendo consigo misma qué ponerse y al final había decidido comportarse del modo más parecido al del pasado. Seguro que cuanto antes recuperasen la rutina, más cómodos estarían el uno con el otro.

—A estas alturas, seguro que el agua estará fría —murmuró, apartándose del tocador para sentarse en el sofá—. Pero claro, a la única que le gusta el té es a mí.

—Sí, yo prefiero el brandy.

Peeta cerró la puerta y le dio a Katniss la oportunidad de disfrutar durante un segundo de su voz. ¿Por qué notaba precisamente entonces lo ronca que era cuando antes no se había dado cuenta?

—Lo tengo aquí preparado —dijo ella señalando la mesilla, en la que descansaba el juego de té, una botella de brandy y una copa.

Él esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

—Siempre piensas en mí. Gracias. —Miró a su alrededor—. Me gusta ver que este lugar está igual que antes. Con las paredes y el techo forrados de satén blanco, siempre que estoy aquí tengo la sensación de estar dentro de una carpa.

—Ése es precisamente el efecto que quería conseguir —dijo Katniss relajándose en el sofá.

—¿En serio?

Peeta se sentó a su lado y extendió un brazo por encima del respaldo del sofá. Ella no pudo evitar recordar cómo antes solía hacer lo mismo con sus hombros. En esa época el gesto no le había parecido nada importante; Peeta era sencillamente expansivo. Pero entonces no era tan musculoso como en esos momentos.

—¿Y por qué querías que pareciese una carpa, Katniss?

—No tienes ni idea del tiempo que llevo esperando que me lo preguntes —reconoció con una risa suave.

—¿Por qué no te lo he preguntado antes?

—Porque antes nunca hablábamos de esas cosas.

—¿No? —Se le notaba la diversión en los ojos—. ¿Y de qué hablábamos?

Katniss se movió para servirle brandy, pero él negó con el gesto.

—Vaya, pues hablábamos de ti, Peeta.

—¿De mí? —preguntó, levantando ambas cejas—. Seguro que no hablábamos de mí a todas horas.

—Casi a todas horas.

—¿Y de qué hablábamos el resto del tiempo?

—Bueno, entonces hablábamos de tus amantes.

Peeta hizo una mueca horrorizado, Katniss se rió al recordar lo bien que se lo había pasado hablando de él. Y entonces notó el modo en que la miraba, como si quisiera tocarla, y dejó de reírse.

—Me comporté de un modo insoportable, Katniss. ¿Por qué diablos me tolerabas?

—La verdad es que me gustabas bastante —respondió sincera—. Contigo no había ningún misterio. Siempre decías exactamente lo que pensabas.

Peeta miró por encima del hombro de ella.

—Todavía tienes colgado el retrato de tu ex marido —señaló y luego volvió a mirarla—. ¿Tanto lo amabas?

Katniss se dio la vuelta y miró el cuadro que tenía detrás. Durante su matrimonio, había intentado recuperar parte del amor que había sentido una vez por su esposo, pero el odio y el resentimiento eran demasiado profundos.

—Sí. Hubo una época en que lo amé desesperadamente, pero ya no puedo acordarme.

—¿Por eso huyes del compromiso?

Ella volvió a mirarlo, esa vez con los labios apretados.

—Tampoco hablábamos de cosas personales.

Peeta apartó el brazo del respaldo del sofá y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en los muslos.

—¿Acaso no podemos ser más amigos que antes?

—No estoy segura de que sea lo más conveniente —murmuró, mirando de nuevo la alianza que llevaba en el dedo.

—¿Por qué no?

Katniss se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana; necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre su persona y aquel nuevo Peeta tan intenso.

—¿Por qué no? —volvió a preguntarle él, siguiéndola—. ¿Tienes algún otro amigo al que puedas contarle tus cosas?

Le colocó las manos en los hombros y la piel de ella sólo tardó un segundo en calentarse, el mismo tiempo que tardó su aroma en impregnarla. Cuando él volvió a hablar, a Katniss la voz le llegó de algún lugar pegado a su oreja.

—¿Acaso es pedir demasiado que añadas a tu esposo a tu lista de amigos más íntimos?

—Peeta —suspiró ella, con el corazón acelerado. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dejar de tocar la tela de satén que había alrededor de la cortina—. No tengo amigos como los que tú describes. Y dices la palabra «esposo» como si estuviese preñada de un significado que antes nunca le dabas.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu amante, entonces? —insistió él—. ¿A él le cuentas lo que piensas?

Katniss intentó apartarse, pero Peeta se apresuró a retenerla.

—¿Por qué querías que esta habitación pareciese una carpa, Katniss? ¿Puedes al menos decirme eso?

Ella se estremeció al notar que suspiraba junto a su nuca.

—Me gusta imaginarme que formo parte de una caravana.

—¿Es una de tus fantasías? —Peeta le deslizó sus grandes manos por los brazos—. ¿Hay un jeque en tus figuraciones? ¿Te hace suya?

—¡Milord! —exclamó ella, alarmada al notar que tenía la piel de gallina a causa de las sensuales caricias de él. Era imposible que pudiese ignorar el cuerpo masculino que tenía pegado a su espalda—. ¿Qué quieres, Peeta? —le preguntó con la garganta seca—. ¿Acaso has decidido cambiar las reglas de repente?

—¿Qué pasaría si así fuera?

—Que nos separaríamos, que nuestra amistad terminaría. Tú y yo no somos del tipo de personas que encuentran el «amor eterno» y el «felices para siempre».

—¿Cómo sabes qué tipo de hombre soy?

—Sé que tenías una amante al mismo tiempo que afirmabas estar enamorado de otra.

Él pegó los labios ardientes al cuello de Katniss y ella cerró los ojos.

—Tú misma has dicho que he cambiado.

—Ningún hombre cambia tanto. Además, yo... yo estoy con alguien.

Peeta le dio la vuelta para mirarla. La sujetaba por las muñecas; las manos de él quemaban y sus ojos todavía más. Dios, Katniss conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada con la que su ex marido había conseguido conquistarla, la mirada que ella se aseguraba de que no le dedicase ninguno de sus amantes. Con pasión, con deseo, así sí le gustaba que la mirasen. Pero no con hambre, eso lo evitaba a toda costa.

Y ahora aquella mirada hambrienta le recorrió todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies y vuelta a empezar. Se tensaron los pezones al notar que él se los examinaba con detenimiento y supo que Peeta lo vería a pesar de la bata que llevaba. En el camino de subida, él detuvo los ojos justo en su escote y de su garganta salió un ronroneo muy gutural. Ella separó los labios para ver si así conseguía respirar.

—Katniss —dijo Peeta con voz ronca, cubriéndole un pecho con una mano y acariciándole el pezón con el pulgar—, ¿por qué no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que valgo la pena?

Ella se oyó gemir de deseo y notó que se le calentaba la sangre y que empezaba a írsele la cabeza. Él bajó los labios en busca de los suyos Katniss levantó la cabeza y esperó a que se produjese el encuentro.

El sonido de alguien rascando suavemente la puerta rompió la magia del momento. Katniss se tambaleó hacia atrás y se apartó de los brazos de Peeta, llevándose una mano a los labios para ocultar que le temblaban.

—¿Milady? —La voz de su doncella llegó insegura desde el pasillo—. ¿Quiere que vuelva más tarde?

Él esperó, tenía la respiración entrecortada y los pómulos sonrojados. Katniss no tenía ninguna duda de que si le decía a su doncella que se fuera, tardaría menos de dos segundos en estar tumbada en la cama con Peeta encima.

—Pasa —dijo, mortificada al notar que era incapaz de ocultar el pánico que sentía.

Maldito fuese. Su recién regresado esposo había conseguido que lo desease. Que lo desease con un anhelo y una intensidad que ella ya se consideraba demasiado mayor y demasiado sabia como para volver a sentir.

Su peor pesadilla acababa de hacerse realidad.

—¿Vamos juntos de compras mañana, Katniss? —le preguntó él condenadamente calmado—. Necesito ropa nueva.

Katniss sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Peeta le hizo entonces una elegante reverencia y se fue, pero su presencia siguió acompañándola hasta mucho después de su partida.

Peeta consiguió llegar al pasillo que conducía a sus aposentos antes de que necesitara apoyarse en la pared adamascada. Una vez allí, cerró los ojos y se maldijo en silencio. Su plan de retomar la amistad que había compartido con su esposa se había ido al traste en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Tendría que haber estado preparado. Debería haber sabido que su cuerpo reaccionaría de ese modo al ver a Katniss con una bata de seda negra y un hombro que le quedaba al descubierto cuando se apoyaba en el sofá. Pero ¿cómo podía haberlo sabido? Él antes nunca había reaccionado así ante ella. O al menos no podía recordarlo. Claro que en sus anteriores encuentros con Katniss en su tocador, él estaba enamorado de Delly. Quizá eso lo había hecho inmune a los encantos de su esposa.

Se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared para ver si así recuperaba un poco de sentido común.

—Mira que desear a tu propia esposa —gimió exasperado.

Para la mayoría de los hombres, eso sería muy práctico. Pero para él no. Katniss se había asustado al ver lo mucho que la deseaba. «Pero no se ha quedado indiferente», le susurró una voz.

Sí, sus técnicas de seducción estaban algo oxidadas, pero tampoco podía decirse que lo hubiese olvidado todo. Todavía era capaz de reconocer las señales que emitía el cuerpo de una mujer cuando ésta sentía deseo.

Katniss había dado en el clavo al decir que ni él ni ella eran la clase de personas que encuentran el amor eterno. Dios sabía que ambos lo habían intentado y que habían salido muy mal parados. Pero quizá no hacía falta que viviesen una gran historia de amor. Quizá pudiesen ser amantes de duración indefinida. Un matrimonio entre amigos que se acostaban juntos.

Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba Katniss, ya contaban como mínimo con los cimientos de esa relación. A Peeta le encantaba el sonido de la risa de ella, aquella risa ronca y gutural que podía calentar el interior de un hombre. Y esa sonrisa tan atrevida. Tenían atracción mutua a raudales. Y, además, ya estaban casados. Seguro que eso le confería a él cierta ventaja frente a los otros hombres. Se apartó de la pared y entró en sus aposentos. Al día siguiente iría a comprar ropa y, después, prepararía poco a poco su vuelta a la buena sociedad y seduciría a su esposa.

Claro que antes tenía que ocuparse del amante de Katniss. Peeta apretó los labios. Ésa sería la parte más difícil. Ella no quería a sus amantes, pero les tenía mucho cariño y era una mujer muy fiel. Para conquistarla, necesitaría mucho tiempo y paciencia y esto último era algo que él no solía necesitar a la hora de seducir a una mujer.

Pero ahora se trataba de Katniss y, tal como afirmarían muchos hombres, por ella merecía la pena esperar.

* * *

**YA VOLVIO PEEETAA! **

**¿Katniss podrá resistirse? ¿Peeta en verdad cambio? ¿Katniss es demasiado vieja? jajaja **

**Me alegra saber su opinión, espero les siga gustando, o díganme que les pareció :) ****Se aceptan opiniones buenas y malas, tomatazos, y de todo. Agradezco los favoritos, follows y reviews!**

**Panes quemados para todas! O/**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, algunos son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro.**_

_**HOLAAA :) LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULOOO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**_

* * *

_Capitulo 2 _

—No pareces feliz, Katniss —le susurró Cato, conde de Hargreaves, al oído—. ¿Te apetece que te cuente un chiste picante? ¿O prefieres que nos vayamos a otra fiesta? Ésta es muy aburrida.

Ella suspiró sin ganas y esbozó una brillante sonrisa.

—Si quieres irte, no pondré ninguna objeción.

Hargreaves colocó una mano enguantada en la espalda de Katniss y la acarició suavemente.

—No he dicho que quiera irme. He sugerido que irnos podría servir para aliviar tu aburrimiento.

En ese instante ella deseó estar aburrida de verdad; tener la mente llena de cosas sin importancia sería infinitamente preferible a que estuviera ocupada por pensamientos sobre Peeta. ¿Quién era el hombre que se había mudado a su casa? A decir verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un hombre sombrío y muy atormentado por cosas que ella no podía comprender, porque él no quería contárselo. Y también sabía que era un hombre muy peligroso. Como su marido, podía exigirle cualquier cosa que desease y ella no podría negársela.

En el fondo de su corazón, Katniss no pudo evitar añorar al marqués de Grayson que había conocido años atrás. El joven Peeta, siempre dispuesto a burlarse de algo o a hacer alguna temeridad. Aquel hombre era simple y fácil de manejar.

—¿Y bien,Katniss? —insistió Hargreaves.

Ella ocultó su enfado. Cato era un buen hombre y ya hacía dos años que eran amantes, pero nunca expresaba su opinión ni decía lo que él prefería hacer.

—Me gustaría que decidieras tú —le dijo Katniss dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Yo? —Cato frunció el cejo, lo que no hizo que resultase menos atractivo.

Hargreaves era un hombre guapo, de nariz recta y ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo rubio, con cabellos plateados en las sienes, una característica muy distinguida que sólo aumentaba su encanto. Era un gran espadachín y poseía la figura de un experto duelista. Era un hombre apreciado y respetado en toda la buena sociedad. Las mujeres lo deseaban Katniss no era la excepción. Era viudo y tenía dos hijos, por lo que no necesitaba volver a casarse, y poseía un carácter afable. Katniss disfrutaba de su compañía, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama.

—Sí, tú —le dijo—, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Lo que tú desees —contestó seductor—. Ya sabes que vivo para hacerte feliz.

—Me haría feliz saber qué quieres hacer tú —replicó cortante.

La sonrisa de Cato se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué estás tan alterada esta noche?

—Que te pregunte qué quieres hacer no significa que esté alterada.

—Entonces ¿por qué te tomas a mal todo lo que te digo? —se quejó.

Katniss cerró los ojos e intentó contener su frustración. Era culpa de Peeta que se enfadase con Cato. Lo miró y le cogió una mano.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Si pudiéramos hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo, ¿qué es lo que te daría más placer?

Cato relajó el cejo y sus labios esbozaron una seductora sonrisa. Levantó la mano que tenía libre y acarició la piel que quedaba al descubierto entre el guante y la manga del vestido de Katniss. A diferencia de las caricias de Peeta, su tacto no le quemó la piel, pero sí la hizo entrar en calor y ella sabía que él era capaz de avivar ese fuego hasta hacerlo arder.

—Lo que me da más placer es tu compañía. Y lo sabes.

—Entonces me reuniré contigo en tu casa dentro de poco —le murmuró.

Cato abandonó la fiesta de inmediato, mientras Katniss esperaba un tiempo prudencial. Durante el trayecto en carruaje hasta la mansión de Hargreaves, siguió pensando en su situación actual y sopesó las distintas opciones que tenía, si es que tenía alguna. En cuanto la vio entrar en su dormitorio, Cato se dio cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba.

—Dime qué te preocupa —murmuró mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo.

—Lord Mellark ha vuelto —confesó con un suspiro.

—Maldita sea. —Cato la rodeó y se colocó delante de ella—. ¿Qué quiere?

—Vivir en su casa y retomar su vida social.

—¿Y qué quiere hacer contigo?

Ella vio lo angustiado que estaba e intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Es obvio que yo estoy aquí contigo y que él está en casa. Ya sabes cómo es Peeta.

—Sé cómo era Peeta, pero de eso hace ya cuatro años. —Se apartó y se sirvió una copa. Levantó la botella en dirección a Katniss para preguntarle si también le apetecía y ella asintió gustosa—. No sé cómo me siento ahora que me has dicho esto.

—Tú no tienes que sentir nada. A ti el regreso de Peeta no te afecta.

No como la afectaba a ella.

—Tendría que ser idiota para no darme cuenta de que va a afectarme en el futuro.

—Cato.

Cogió la copa que él le ofrecía y se quitó los zapatos. ¿Qué podía decirle? Quizá la atracción que Peeta había manifestado hacia ella no había sido tan fugaz. Era posible que su marido siguiese deseándola por la mañana. Aunque, por otro lado, quizá sólo había actuado de ese modo porque estaba alterado por haber vuelto a casa.

Katniss deseó que la segunda alternativa fuese la verdadera. Ninguna mujer debería tener que vivir con un hombre como su ex dos veces en la vida.

—Nadie sabe qué nos depara el futuro —dijo.

—Por Dios, Katniss. No me vengas con frases hechas.

Cato vació la copa de un trago y se sirvió otra.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —replicó, odiándose por no poder consolarlo y decirle la verdad al mismo tiempo.

Él dejó la botella con tanta fuerza encima de la mesa que el líquido ambarino salpicó la madera. No hizo ni caso y se acercó a Katniss.

—Quiero que me digas que no importa que Peeta haya vuelto.

—No puedo. —Suspiró y se puso de puntillas para besarle la mandíbula, que él mantenía muy apretada. Cato la rodeó por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza—. Ya sabes que no puedo. Ojalá pudiera. Hargreaves le quitó la copa de los dedos y la dejó encima de la mesa, para luego conducirla hacia la cama. Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me estás rechazando? —le preguntó incrédulo.

—Estoy confusa, Cato, y preocupada. Y las dos emociones juntas han apagado mi deseo. Pero no es culpa tuya.

—Nunca antes me habías rechazado. ¿Por qué has venido, pues? ¿Para atormentarme?

Ella se apartó y apretó los labios.

—Discúlpame. No era consciente de que sólo me habías invitado para que nos acostásemos.

Se soltó de la mano de él y dio un paso atrás.

—Katniss, espera. — la cogió por la cintura y acercó el rostro a la curva de su cuello—.Perdóname. Noto una distancia entre los dos que no existía antes y no puedo soportarlo. —Le dio la vuelta para mirarla—. Dime la verdad. ¿Peeta quiere estar contigo?

—No lo sé.

Él suspiró frustrado.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? Precisamente tú deberías saber mejor que nadie si un hombre quiere o no acostarse contigo.

—Tú no le has visto. Va vestido raro, lleva ropa sencilla y demasiado rudimentaria. No tengo ni idea de dónde ha estado, pero es más que evidente que, donde fuera, carecía por completo de vida social. Sí, Peeta siente deseo, Cato. Eso sí soy capaz de reconocerlo. Pero ¿de mí o de las mujeres en general? Es lo que no sé.

—Entonces tenemos que buscarle una amante —dijo Cato, serio—. Así dejará en paz a la mía.

Katniss se rió cansada.

—Qué conversación tan rara.

—Sí, lo sé. —sonrió y le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Te apetece que nos sentemos y comamos un poco? Podemos empezar a hacer una lista de las mujeres que crees que pueden gustarle a Peeta e invitarlas a algún evento.

—Oh, Cato. —Katniss sonrió con ganas por primera vez desde que Peeta había vuelto—. Qué idea tan buena. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí?

—Porque para eso me tienes a mí.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o

Peeta leyó el periódico de la mañana, mientras tomaba café e intentaba ignorar lo nervioso que estaba. Ese día lo vería todo el mundo. La buena sociedad sabría que había regresado. A lo largo de las próximas semanas recibiría la visita de algunos viejos conocidos y tendría que decidir qué amistades retomaba y cuáles dejaba olvidadas en el pasado.

—Buenos días, milord.

Levantó la vista al oír la voz de Katniss y respiró hondo al levantarse. Vio que llevaba un vestido azul claro que resaltaba las generosas curvas de sus pechos, con un lazo azul más oscuro en la cintura para subrayar la forma de su cuerpo. Ella no lo miró directamente a los ojos hasta que él le devolvió el saludo. Y, cuando lo hizo, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

Era evidente que estaba nerviosa y era la primera vez que Peeta la veía sentirse insegura. Katniss se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego levantó el mentón y se acercó a él. Apartó la silla que Peeta tenía al lado antes de que éste pudiese reaccionar y hacerlo en su lugar.

Peeta se maldijo por dentro. Durante los últimos cuatro años no había sido ningún monje, pero hacía demasiado tiempo de su último revolcón. Demasiado.

—¿Peeta? —empezó ella.

—¿Sí? —contestó él al ver que dudaba.

—Necesitas una amante —soltó de repente.

Peeta parpadeó atónito y se desplomó en su silla, evitando respirar por la nariz para no inhalar su perfume. Si la olía una vez, seguro que se excitaría.

—¿Una amante?

Katniss asintió y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Dudo que tengas problemas para conseguir una.

—No —contestó él, despacio. «Dios santo»—. Con la ropa adecuada y una vez haya reaparecido en sociedad, seguro que podré encontrar una. —Se puso en pie. No podía hablar de eso con ella—. ¿Nos vamos, pues?

—Vaya, veo que estás impaciente —se rió Katniss y Peeta apretó los dientes al oír aquella risa tan sensual.

La tensión que había emanado de su esposa al entrar había desaparecido y ahora era la Katniss de siempre. Una Katniss que esperaba que encontrase una amante y la dejase en paz.

—Has desayunado arriba, ¿no?

Dio un paso hacia atrás y respiró entre los dientes. ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder sobrevivir a aquel día? ¿O a aquella semana, o al mes siguiente? O, maldita fuera, a los años siguientes si Katniss seguía teniendo amantes.

—Sí. —Ella se puso en pie—. Ya podemos irnos, Casanova, que no se diga que por mi culpa has tardado más de la cuenta en encontrar a tu próxima amante.

Peeta la siguió a una distancia prudencial, pero no sirvió de nada para apaciguar su fiero deseo, porque desde donde estaba podía ver a la perfección el movimiento de sus caderas y su lujurioso trasero.

El trayecto en carruaje fue algo más soportable, porque eligieron un landó descubierto y el perfume floral de Katniss se disipó un poco. Y el paseo que dieron por la calle Bond fue incluso mejor, pues al notar que todo el mundo lo miraba, Peeta dejó de pensar en lo duro que tenía el miembro.

Katniss caminaba a su lado, hablándole animadamente, con su precioso rostro oculto bajo el ala del sombrero de paja.

—Todo esto es ridículo —masculló él—. Cualquiera diría que he regresado de entre los muertos.

—En cierto modo eso es lo que has hecho. Te fuiste sin decir ni una palabra y durante todo este tiempo no has mantenido contacto con nadie. Pero creo que lo que más les interesa es tu apariencia.

—Tengo la piel quemada por el sol.

—Sí, así es. La verdad es que me gusta y seguro que a las demás mujeres también les gustará.

Peeta la miró dispuesto a responder, pero, al hacerlo, su mirada fue a parar directamente a su escote.

—¿Dónde diablos está el maldito sastre? —se quejó, más frustrado de lo que podía soportar.

—Necesitas estar urgentemente con una mujer —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza—. Aquí es, ya hemos llegado. Éste es el establecimiento al que solías venir antes, ¿no?

La puerta se abrió con un sonido de campanillas y en cuestión de segundos los dos estuvieron en un probador privado. Peeta se quitó la ropa y Katniss ordenó que se llevaran las prendas con un gesto de la mano y arrugando la nariz.

Él se quedó allí en ropa interior y riéndose. Hasta que Katniss dio media vuelta. Lo miró y notó que se le cerraba la garganta y que no podía respirar.

—Dios santo —dijo, caminando alrededor de él.

Le pasó los dedos por los músculos del abdomen y Peeta contuvo un gemido. Todo el probador olía a ella. Y lo estaba tocando como si existiese intimidad entre los dos.

El sastre entró y exclamó sorprendido:

—¡Creo que tendré que volver a tomarle las medidas, milord!

Ante la llegada del hombre, Katniss dio un paso atrás con las mejillas sonrojadas. El sastre se puso manos a la obra y ella no tardó en recuperar la calma; dedicó entonces toda su atención a convencer al comerciante de que les vendiese algún traje ya terminado para otro cliente.

—Seguro que no querrá que su señoría abandone su establecimiento mal vestido —dijo.

—Por supuesto que no, lady Mellark —contestó el sastre con prontitud—. Pero éste es el traje más terminado que tengo y no es de su talla. Quizá podría añadir algo de tela aquí...

—Sí y un poco más allí —apuntó ella, cuando el sastre clavó una aguja cerca del hombro de Peeta—. Mire qué espalda tan ancha tiene. Puede quitarle las hombreras. Lo más importante es que su señoría esté cómodo.

Katniss deslizó una mano por la espalda de Peeta, que apretó los puños para no temblar. Distaba mucho de estar cómodo.

—¿Tiene ropa interior de la talla de mi esposo? —le preguntó ella al sastre con voz más ronca de lo habitual—. Esta tela es demasiado áspera.

—Sí —respondió el hombre al instante, ansioso de vender tanto como le fuese posible.

El sastre le quitó la americana y le dio los pantalones a juego. Junto con Katniss, estaba de pie detrás de él y Peeta dio las gracias de que así fuera. Había tenido que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir una erección, pero no podía evitar estar excitado.

Katniss lo miraba con deseo, podía notar sus ojos recorriéndolo y seguía tocándolo y halagando su cuerpo. Ningún hombre podía resistir tanto.

—El pantalón no hace falta retocarlo —susurró ella, pegada a su espalda desnuda, acariciándole las nalgas con una mano—. ¿Es demasiado apretado, milord—le preguntó a él en voz baja, sin dejar de tocarlo—. Espero que no. Desde aquí se ve maravilloso.

—No. La parte de atrás está bien —dijo él y luego bajó la voz para que sólo ella pudiese oírlo—, pero la de delante está muy incómoda por tu culpa.

La cortina se deslizó hacia un lado y apareció el ayudante del sastre con los calzoncillos. Peeta cerró los ojos, amargado. Ahora todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Gracias —murmuró Katniss—. Lord Mellark necesita un poco de intimidad.

A Peeta lo sorprendió ver que echaba a todo el mundo del probador. Pero no se atrevió a mirarla hasta que estuvieron solos.

—Gracias —dijo.

Ella tenía los ojos fijos en la entrepierna de él, mientras tragaba saliva y aferraba los calzoncillos, que se sujetaba contra el pecho.

—Tienes que quitarte eso o terminarás rompiendo las costuras.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —le preguntó, inseguro y ansioso.

—No, Peeta. —Le dio los calzoncillos nuevos y apartó la vista—. Ya te dije que estoy con alguien.

Peeta estuvo tentado de recordarle que era su esposo, pero no sería justo, teniendo en cuenta cómo había conseguido que Katniss aceptase casarse con él.

Había sido un egoísta y sólo lo había hecho para hacer enfadar a su madre y evitar tener problemas con sus amantes. No le había preocupado lo más mínimo si se criticaba a Katniss por tener un amante antes de darle un heredero a su esposo. Ahora estaba recibiendo el castigo por haber sido tan narcisista; deseaba a una mujer que le pertenecía, pero a la que no podía tocar. Asintió y tragó saliva para ver si así engullía los remordimientos y la amargura que lo embargaban.

—Déjame solo, por favor.

Ella se fue sin mirarlo.

Katniss salió del probador y cerró la cortina a su espalda. Las manos le temblaban muchísimo, porque había tenido que apretárselas mientras veía a Peeta vestirse y desnudarse, atormentándola con su cuerpo tan perfecto.

Él estaba en el mejor momento de su vida, pues todavía retenía la fuerza de la juventud, combinada con la madurez que había adquirido en los últimos años. Tenía músculos por todas partes y gracias a las caricias del día anterior, Katniss sabía que podía moverlos con ternura y cuidado.

«En serio, Peeta. Eres demasiado joven para mí.» ¿Por qué no se había mantenido firme? Al verlo ahora, tan vigoroso y vital, Katniss podía afirmar que se había equivocado al unir su vida irrevocablemente a la de él.

Peeta necesitaba una amante que acaparase su tiempo y su atención. Los hombres de su edad rebosaban lujuria y todavía tenían ganas de acostarse con todas las féminas que se encontraban a su paso. Ella sencillamente le resultaba práctica y atractiva y sólo la deseaba por eso. Era la única mujer que conocía en la actualidad. Pero ningún hombre tenía una aventura con su propia esposa.

Katniss gimió para sus adentros. Dios, ¿por qué había vuelto a casarse? Había jurado que jamás volvería a comprometerse con nadie y así había terminado por culpa de aquella tontería. Los hombres como Peeta no eran constantes. Había aprendido bien esa lección. El atractivo conde necesitaba una esposa y ella despertaba su deseo; una combinación perfecta según su primer marido. Pero cuando el deseo se apagó, siguió como siempre y se buscó otra amante, sin importarle lo más mínimo que Katniss estuviese enamorada de él. Mellark haría lo mismo. Sí, había madurado y ahora tenía la cabeza más asentada y los pies en el suelo, pero era innegable que tenía la edad que tenía.

Katniss podía soportar oír comentarios acerca de la pericia sexual de su esposo, o de que ella era demasiado mayor para satisfacerlo o para darle un heredero, siempre y cuando no estuviera interesada en él. Katniss siempre era fiel a sus amantes y esperaba lo mismo de ellos mientras duraba su relación. Y allí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Los affaires siempre tenían punto final, pero el matrimonio era para siempre.

Se apartó del probador decidida a encontrar algo que la distrajese. Dio unos pasos hacia la parte principal de la tienda para ver si así se centraba, pero vio que la cortina del probador de Peeta estaba un poco entreabierta, por lo que se detuvo y dio un paso atrás.

En contra de su voluntad, espió por la abertura de la cortina y se quedó sin aliento al ver su espectacular trasero. ¿Por qué Dios le había dado tanta belleza a un único hombre? ¡Qué culo! Era injusto que alguien fuese tan atractivo por delante como por detrás.

Tenía las nalgas firmes y más pálidas que el resto del cuerpo, en especial si se las comparaba con lo quemado que tenía el torso. ¿Dónde habría estado y qué habría estado haciendo para desarrollar tanto los músculos y ponerse asi? Era impresionante; su espalda, su trasero, los brazos que ahora flexionaba con tanta fuerza.

Soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Y de repente comprendió por qué él movía los brazos de aquella manera tan repetitiva.

Peeta se estaba masturbando.

¡Dios! Katniss se desplomó contra la pared al notar que le fallaban las piernas. No podía dejar de mirar, a pesar de que los pezones se le habían excitado tanto que le dolían, y que el deseo empezaba a circular por dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Lo había llevado a ese estado sólo mirándolo? Pensar que tenía tanto poder sobre una criatura tan magnífica como él la excitó todavía más. Los clientes y los empleados de la sastrería se movían a su espalda Katniss se quedó allí, espiando. Ella era una mujer de mundo, sin embargo, en aquel mismo instante estaba embriagada de deseo.

Peeta tenía la respiración entrecortada y apretaba los muslos Katniss deseó poder verlo por delante. ¿Qué aspecto tendría su bello rostro en medio de la pasión? ¿Se le contraerían los músculos del estómago al notar la tensión? ¿Su miembro sería tan espectacular como el resto de su cuerpo? Imaginárselo era peor que si lo estuviese viendo realmente.

¿Qué diablos se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Sí, ella era una mujer sensual y ver a un hombre dándose placer a sí mismo podía resultarle excitante. Pero nunca se lo había parecido tanto como en ese momento. Katniss apenas podía respirar y si no tenía un orgasmo pronto, terminaría por volverse loca. Sería estúpido que intentase negarlo.

Podía reconocer perfectamente la sensación que tenía en el estómago. Algunos lo llamaban deseo. Ella lo llamaba destrucción.

—¿Lady Mellark? —Peeta la llamó con aquella voz tan ronca y sensual.

Ahora que la había oído varias veces, Katniss sabía reconocerla: era la voz que Peeta utilizaría en la cama, la voz que tenía un hombre justo después de eyacular de placer. ¿Por qué él tenía esa voz todo el tiempo? Era injusto que pudiese atormentar a las mujeres de deseo y hacerlas desear que les hablase siempre así.

—¿S... sí? —Katniss respiró hondo y entró en el probador.

Peeta se volvió hacia ella con los calzoncillos puestos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y era evidente que sabía lo que había hecho Katniss. Su comportamiento no le había pasado desapercibido.

—Espero que algún día hagas algo más que mirarme —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella se tapó la boca con la mano enguantada, muerta de vergüenza. Estaba claro que él no sentía ninguna. Se quedó mirándola intensamente y detuvo la mirada en sus pezones.

—Maldito seas —susurró Katniss, odiándolo porque hubiera vuelto a casa y por poner su mundo patas arriba.

Estaba muy excitada, se notaba la piel caliente y temblorosa y detestaba sentirse así, porque la hacía recordar el dolor de épocas pasadas.

—Sí que estoy maldito, Katniss, vivo contigo y no puedo tenerte.

—Hicimos un trato.

—Esto —los señaló a ambos— no existía entonces. ¿Qué propones que hagamos? ¿Quieres que lo ignoremos?

—Sáciate en alguna otra parte. Eres joven y estás excitado...

—Y casado.

—¡No de verdad! —exclamó ella, tan frustrada que estaba a punto de tirarse de los cabellos.

—Tan de verdad como puedo estarlo sin tener sexo con mi esposa —se quejó Peeta—. Y tengo intención de remediarlo cuanto antes.

—¿Por eso has vuelto? ¿Para follarme?

—He vuelto porque tú me escribías. Cada viernes recibía una carta escrita en ese papel rosado que olía a flores.

—Me las devolvías todas. Sin abrir.

—Lo que decían no era importante, Katniss. Ya sabía lo que hacías y dónde estabas sin tener que leerlas. Lo que me importaba era el sentimiento que implicaban. Estaba convencido de que dejarías de escribirme, que dejarías que siguiese regodeándome en mi desgracia...

—Y al final has decidido hacerme desgraciada a mí —soltó ella, poniéndose a caminar de un lado a otro del probador—. Era mi obligación escribirte.

—¡Sí! —exclamó él triunfante—. Tu obligación como mi esposa y, al hacerlo, me obligaste a reconocer que yo también tenía una obligación contigo. Por eso he regresado, para acallar los rumores, para estar a tu lado, para enmendar el daño que te hice al irme.

—¡Para eso no hace falta que nos acostemos!

—Baja la voz —le advirtió él, cogiéndola del brazo para acercarla. Le tocó un pecho y le capturó un pezón entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, moviéndolos hasta que ella gimió de placer—. Para esto sí que hace falta. Mira qué excitada estás. A pesar de lo enfadada y furiosa que estás conmigo, estoy seguro de que si te toco notaré que estás húmeda de deseo por mí. ¿Por qué tengo que acostarme con otra mujer si es a ti a quien deseo?

—Porque yo estoy con alguien.

—Insistes en repetir eso, pero es evidente que él no es suficiente, porque, si lo fuese, no me desearías.

Katniss se sintió culpable por desear tanto a Peeta. Ella jamás había anhelado a ningún otro hombre mientras mantenía una relación con alguien. Y luego siempre dejaba pasar varios meses entre un amante y otro, porque tardaba algún tiempo en superar que la aventura se había acabado, aunque siempre fuera ella la que les ponía punto final.

—Te equivocas. —Se soltó el brazo y se apartó de él, notando que el pecho le quemaba—. No te deseo.

—Y yo que admiraba tu honestidad —la atacó él en voz baja.

Katniss se lo quedó mirando y vio lo decidido que estaba. La sensación que se instaló en su pecho fue de lo más familiar: era el principio del infierno.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó ella con tristeza, lamentando la pérdida de la complicidad de antaño.

—Me he quitado la venda de los ojos, Katniss. Y ahora, por primera vez, veo lo que me estaba perdiendo.

* * *

**Que les pareció?**

**Estamos ante un Peeta muuuuuy sexy y dispuesto a continuar con su "matrimonio", y una Katniss que no esta dispuesta a que la vuelvan a lastimar.**

**¿sera que pueda resistirse?**

**¿Podran distraer a peeta y conseguirle una amante?**

**gracias a los que escribe, y a los aque añaden a favoritos y follows :)**

**saludosssss!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, algunos son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Cuando estuvo adecuadamente vestido, Peeta apartó la cortina y salió del probador en dirección al vestíbulo de la sastrería. Vio a Katniss de inmediato. Estaba sentada junto al escaparate, su melena castaña reflejaba los rayos del sol y parecía hecha de fuego. El contraste entre su pelo y el azul hielo de su vestido era increíble y muy acorde con las circunstancias. El fuego del deseo de ella lo había quemado por dentro y sus palabras lo habían dejado helado.

De hecho, lo sorprendió ver que Katniss lo había esperado durante las dos horas que había tardado el sastre en arreglar el traje. Peeta estaba convencido de que se iría. Pero Katniss no era de la clase de personas que huían de las situaciones incómodas. Quizá no quisiera hablar sobre el asunto, pero jamás saldría corriendo. En realidad, ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Suspiró y se maldijo por haber ido demasiado lejos, pero había sido incapaz de reaccionar de otro modo. No la entendía y no sabía cómo pedirle perdón si no tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en que no existiese nada importante entre los dos? Si lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella, ¿por qué se negaba a hacer algo al respecto?

Katniss no era de la clase de mujeres que rehuían los deseos de la carne. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de su amante? Peeta cerró los puños sólo de pensarlo. Él sabía mejor que nadie que se podía amar a una persona y disfrutar del placer de acostarse con otra. Se maldijo interiormente. Era evidente que no había cambiado tanto como creía si seguía siendo capaz de toquetear a una mujer en un probador. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Un caballero no trataba así a su mujer. Tendría que cortejarla y no babear delante de ella y pensar sólo en echarle un polvo.

Habló antes de llegar a su lado, para no asustarla.

—¿Lady Mellark?

Katniss dejó de mirar por el escaparte y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Milord, estás magnífico.

«_¿De modo que así están las cosas?_» Katniss iba a fingir que no había pasado nada. Peeta le sonrió con todo su encanto y le cogió una mano para llevársela a los labios.

—No tengo más remedio, si quiero ir al lado de una mujer tan guapa como tú.

La mano de ella tembló ligeramente en la de él y, cuando habló, su voz sonó algo forzada.

—Me halagas.

Peeta deseó poder hacer mucho más que eso, pero iba a tener que esperar. Colocó la mano de Katniss en su antebrazo y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Ni siquiera yo estoy tu altura —dijo Katniss, mientras él cogía el sombrero de ella de manos de un dependiente y se lo daba.

Las campanillas de la puerta sonaron y Peeta dio un paso hacia ella para dejar paso al nuevo cliente. La temperatura aumentó entre los dos, Katniss se sonrojó y él se puso tenso.

—Necesitas una amante —susurró Katniss con los ojos muy abiertos, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No necesito una amante. Tengo una esposa que me desea.

—Buenas tardes, milord —dijo el dependiente al otro lado del mostrador.

Peeta se puso al lado de ella y volvió a ofrecerle el brazo. Ahora que los dos estaban frente a la puerta, se percató de que había un caballero de aspecto distinguido mirándolos horrorizado y Peeta no tardó ni un segundo en adivinar quién era. Y lo que seguramente había oído.

—Buenas tardes, lord Hargreaves —lo saludó, colocando los dedos de una mano encima de los de Katniss y apretándoselos para dejar claro que ella le pertenecía.

Él nunca antes había sido posesivo y no entendía por qué estaba sintiéndose así.

—Buenas tardes, lord y lady Mellark —dijo el conde, tenso.

Katniss irguió la espalda.

—Lord Hargreaves, qué alegría encontrarlo aquí.

Pero no lo era, para ninguno de los tres. La tensión era palpable.

—Si nos disculpa —dijo Peeta, al ver que el conde seguía bloqueando la puerta—. Íbamos a salir.

—Ha sido un placer volver a verlo, milord —murmuró Katniss, con voz extrañamente sombría.

—Sí —masculló Cato—, lo mismo digo.

Peeta abrió la puerta y miró serio a su rival, después colocó una mano en la espalda de su esposa para guiarla afuera. Caminaron despacio por la calle, los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Algunos transeúntes intentaron acercarse, pero bastó con que Peeta los fulminase con la mirada para hacerlos desistir.

—Ha sido muy incómodo —dijo él al fin.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? —contestó ella, negándose a mirarlo.

En cierto modo, Peeta echaba de menos no sentirse tan seguro de sí mismo como cuando era joven. Cuatro años atrás le habría quitado importancia a ese encuentro y lo habría olvidado. De hecho, había hecho exactamente eso en varias ocasiones; siempre que se encontraba con los amantes de Katniss en eventos sociales, o cuando ella se encontraba con las amantes de él. Ahora en cambio era muy consciente de todos sus fallos y defectos y sabía perfectamente que Hargreaves no tenía ninguno y que era un hombre popular y muy respetado.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a explicarle tu último comentario —dijo Katniss, sin ocultar lo preocupada que estaba.

—Él sabía el riesgo que corría cuando se lió con la esposa de otro hombre.

—¡No corría ningún riesgo! Nadie habría podido predecir que volverías a casa medio idiota.

—Desear a tu propia esposa no es ser medio idiota. Aunque fingir que no deseas a tu esposo es ridículo.

Peeta se detuvo de repente cuando se abrió la puerta de una tienda y el hombre que salió casi chocó con ellos.

—¡Mil perdones, señora! —exclamó el desconocido, saludando a Katniss con el sombrero antes de irse apresurado.

Peeta sintió curiosidad por el comportamiento del hombre y miró hacia el establecimiento del que había salido. Esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que levantaba una mano para abrir la puerta.

—¿Quieres entrar en una joyería? —le preguntó Katniss frunciendo el cejo.

—Sí, tesoro. Hay algo que tendría que haber solucionado hace muchos años.

Y dicho esto la guió hacia adentro. Al oírlos entrar el dependiente levantó la vista del libro de ventas con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, milord, milady.

—Acabamos de ver salir de aquí a un hombre muy contento —señaló Peeta.

—Ah, sí —asintió el dependiente—. Un joven pretendiente que va a pedir la mano de su amada con el precioso anillo que ha comprado en nuestro establecimiento.

Ansioso por sentir lo mismo, Peeta inspeccionó el contenido de las pequeñas vitrinas de cristal.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —le preguntó Katniss, agachándose a su lado.

El perfume de ella lo atraía tanto que soñaba con pasarse la noche envuelto en sábanas impregnadas de ese olor. Si además tenía las piernas y los brazos de ella enredados con los suyos, sería ya el paraíso.

—¿Siempre has olido tan bien, Katniss? —Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y descubrió que su nariz estaba a escasos centímetros de la de ella.

Katniss retrocedió un poco confusa.

—Peeta, en serio, ¿podemos dejar a un lado los temas aromáticos y centrarnos en lo que estás buscando?

Él sonrió y le cogió la mano, luego le hizo señas al dependiente.

—Ese de allí.

Señaló el anillo más grande que había en aquel expositor; un rubí enorme rodeado de diamantes, que descansaban en una filigrana dorada.

—Dios santo —suspiró Katniss cuando la joya salió de debajo del cristal que contenía su brillo resplandeciente.

Peeta le levantó la mano y le puso el anillo en el dedo y le gustó comprobar que no le apretaba demasiado si lo llevaba encima del guante. Ahora sí que parecía una mujer casada.

—Perfecto.

—No.

Él arqueó una ceja e intentó comprender por qué parecía estar tan nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es... es demasiado grande —contestó.

—Te pega. —Peeta se inclinó en el expositor y le sonrió sin soltarle la mano—. Mientras estaba en Lincolnshire...

—¿Estuviste en Lincolnshire? —se apresuró ella a interrumpirlo.

—Entre otros lugares —dijo él, acariciándole la mano—. Miraba las puestas de sol y pensaba en ti. Había veces en que las nubes del cielo tenían el mismo color rojizo que tus labios Cuando la luz se refleja en este rubí, es casi del mismo tono.

Katniss se quedó mirándolo mientras él le levantaba la mano para acercársela a los labios. Peeta primero besó la joya y después el centro de la palma enguantada de Katniss, deleitándose en la sensación de estar tan cerca de alguien de nuevo.

Los amaneceres, con su belleza dorada, siempre le habían hecho pensar en Delly. Al principio, Peeta los odiaba. Cada mañana le recordaba que empezaba un nuevo día y que Delly no iba a poder vivirlo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, los rayos del sol se convirtieron en una bendición, en la prueba viviente de que tenía una segunda oportunidad para convertirse en un hombre mejor. Los atardeceres, sin embargo, siempre le habían pertenecido a Katniss. El cielo oscuro y el manto de la noche ocultaban las imperfecciones de él... como Katniss, la única mujer que nunca le había criticado nada.

La sensualidad de una cama, los momentos en que podía desprenderse de la tensión que había acumulado durante todo el día, eso también lo simbolizaba ella cuando se la imaginaba sentada a su tocador. Qué raro que la leve amistad que había compartido con su esposa hubiese llegado a significar tanto para él y que no se hubiese dado cuenta cuando tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de ella cada día.

—Deberías reservar tus halagos para una mujer menos cínica que yo.

—Mi querida Katniss —murmuró él sonriendo—, adoro que seas tan cínica. Así no te haces ilusiones sobre mi más que defectuosa personalidad.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo es ahora tu personalidad. Katniss se apartó y él la dejó ir. Ella tensó la espalda e inspeccionó el interior de la tienda y, cuando vio al dependiente anotando la transacción, volvió a hablar—: No entiendo por qué me dices estas cosas, Peeta. Que yo sepa, tú nunca has sentido nada romántico ni sexual hacia mí.

—¿De qué color son las flores que hay delante de nuestra casa?

—¿Disculpa?

—Las flores. ¿Sabes de qué color son?

—Por supuesto que sí, son rojas.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura?

Katniss se cruzó de brazos y también enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, estoy segura.

—¿Y las que hay en los parterres de la calle?

—¿Qué?

—Los parterres de la calle también están llenos de flores. ¿Sabes de qué color son?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Peeta se quitó el guante y le pasó un dedo por el labio para que dejase de castigarlo.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Son de color rosa.

—Azul.

Le deslizó la mano hasta el hombro y le acarició la piel con el pulgar. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ella le atravesó la yema de los dedos y se extendió por su brazo, avivando el fuego de un anhelo que hacía años que no sentía. Hacía tanto tiempo que era como si estuviese congelado por dentro, sin sentir ese calor, sin desear que ella lo quemase con sus caricias, ni anhelar con aquella desesperación perderse en su interior... A Peeta le gustaba sentir todas esas cosas.

—Son azules, Katniss —dijo con una voz más ronca de lo que le habría gustado—. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente tiende a obviar las cosas que ve a diario. Pero sólo porque no veamos algo no significa que no esté allí.

A ella se le puso la piel de gallina. Y Peeta lo notó a pesar de las durezas de sus dedos.

—Por favor. —Le apartó la mano—. No me mientas, no me digas cosas bonitas ni intentes convertir el pasado en lo que te gustaría que fuese ahora el presente. Nosotros dos no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro. Yo quería que fuese así. Me gustaba que fuese así. —Se quitó el anillo y lo dejó encima del mostrador.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió Katniss.

—Sí, mi preciosa esposa, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te gustaba que nuestro matrimonio fuese una farsa?

—A ti también te gustaba —contestó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Peeta sonrió.

—Yo sé los motivos por los que me gustaba, pero ahora estamos hablando de ti.

—Aquí tiene, lord Mellark —dijo el dependiente con una sonrisa.

Él maldijo en silencio la interrupción del hombre y cogió la pluma del tintero para firmar la factura. Esperó a que el anillo estuviese en su correspondiente cajita y ésta estuviese guardada en su bolsillo antes de volver a mirar a Katniss. Al igual que en la sastrería, ella estaba mirando el escaparate con la espalda completamente erguida, evidenciando con su postura lo enfadada que se sentía.

Peeta negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sucedería si Katniss diese rienda suelta a toda la pasión que llevaba dentro. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Hargreaves o, mejor dicho, no haciendo, para que ella se mostrase tan irritable? A cualquier otro lo desmoralizaría su actitud, pero él decidió tomárselo como una buena señal. Se le acercó, atraído por la vitalidad ante la que caía rendido todo el mundo. Se detuvo justo detrás de Katniss, respiró hondo para inhalar su perfume y susurró:

—¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

Sorprendida por el modo en que Peeta le había hablado junto al oído, Katniss dio media vuelta tan rápido que su esposo no tuvo más remedio que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para que no le golpease con el ala del sombrero. El gesto lo hizo reír y cuando empezó ya no pudo parar.

Ella se quedó mirándolo embobada al ver lo joven que parecía riéndose de esa manera. Su risa sonaba algo oxidada, como si no la hubiese utilizado en mucho tiempo, y a Katniss le encantó el sonido; era más profundo y más sensual que años atrás e incluso entonces ya le gustaba. Incapaz de seguir resistiéndose, le sonrió, pero cuando él se sujetó las costillas y la miró atónito, se echó a reír igual que él.

Y, de repente, Peeta la levantó por la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, igual que había hecho de joven.

Katniss le colocó las manos en los hombros para mantener el equilibrio y recordó de nuevo lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él.

—¡Suéltame, Peeta! —exclamó.

Peeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla, antes de decir:

—¿Qué me darás a cambio?

—Oh, esto no es justo. Estás montando un espectáculo. Todo el mundo hablará de nosotros.

Pensó en la expresión de Hargreaves cuando lo habían visto en la sastrería y dejó de reír. Era horrible por su parte estar allí tonteando con Peeta cuando sabía el daño que eso le haría a Cato.

—Quiero algo a cambio, Katniss, o te llevaré en brazos hasta que me lo concedas. Y sabes que soy muy fuerte. Y tú eres ligera como una pluma.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres.

Él hizo pucheros. En cualquier otro hombre esa mueca sería ridícula, pero en Peeta hacía que las mujeres tuviesen ganas de besarlo. Hacía que Katniss tuviese ganas de besarlo.

—Piensas demasiado —se quejó, al ver que ella lo miraba en silencio—. Has rechazado mi regalo. Lo menos que puedes hacer es concederme algo a cambio de que te suelte.

—¿Qué quieres?

Peeta se quedó pensándolo un segundo antes de contestar.

—Una cena.

—¿Una cena? ¿Puedes ser más concreto?

—Quiero cenar contigo. Quédate en casa esta noche y cena conmigo.

—Tengo varios compromisos.

Él se acercó a la salida de la tienda.

—Buen hombre —le dijo al dependiente—, ¿sería tan amable de abrirme la puerta?

—No vas a sacarme así a la calle.

—¿De verdad crees que no soy capaz? —le preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica—. He cambiado.

Katniss miró por encima del hombro y vio que la acera estaba cada vez más cerca y atestada de gente.

—Sí.

Peeta se detuvo con un pie en el aire.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, cenaré contigo.

—Tienes un alma tan caritativa, Katniss —dijo él con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Cállate —masculló ella—. Eres un canalla, Mellark.

—Tal vez. —La dejó en el suelo y le cogió una mano, que le colocó encima de su antebrazo para guiarla hacia la calle—. Pero ¿te gustaría si fuese de otra manera?

Katniss lo miró y notó que el aire apesadumbrado que lo había envuelto el día anterior se había disipado un poco y supo que le gustaba más cuando se comportaba como un canalla. Era cuando él se sentía más feliz. «_Sólo una idiota tropezaría dos veces en la misma piedra._» Al oír la voz de la razón, se obligó a escucharla y mantuvo cierta distancia con Peeta. Si lo tenía a más de medio metro, todo saldría bien.

—¡Lord Mellark!

Los dos suspiraron resignados al ver que una mujer bastante corpulenta, con un sombrero horrible y un vestido rosado todavía peor, se acercaba a ellos.

—Es lady Wiress Hamilton —le susurró Katniss—. Es una mujer adorable.

—Con ese vestido no —contestó Peeta sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse.

—Lady Cashmere Pershing me ha dicho que lo había visto con lady Mellark —dijo lady Hamilton con la respiración entrecortada, cuando se detuvo frente a ellos—. Yo le he dicho que se había vuelto loca, pero al parecer tenía razón. —Miró a Peeta fascinada—. Es maravilloso volver a verlo, milord. ¿Cómo le ha ido por... dondequiera que haya estado?

Él cogió la mano que la dama le tendía e hizo una leve reverencia al mismo tiempo que contestaba:

—Muy mal, como era de esperar, porque no contaba con la compañía de mi maravillosa y bellísima esposa.

—Oh —Wiress Hamilton le guiñó el ojo a Katniss—, por supuesto. Lady Mellark ya ha aceptado la invitación para la fiesta que organizo en mi casa dentro de dos semanas. Espero que usted tenga intención de acompañarla.

—Desde luego que lo haré —aceptó Peeta con cortesía—. Después de mi larga ausencia, no deseo apartarme de su lado ni un solo instante.

—¡Magnífico! Ahora todavía tengo más ganas de que llegue el día de la fiesta.

—Es usted muy amable.

Lady Hamilton se despidió y se fue a toda prisa.

—Peeta —dijo Katniss con un suspiro—, ¿por qué avivas los chismes de esta manera?

—Si de verdad crees que existe la menor posibilidad de que haya alguien que no esté hablando de nosotros, es que estás loca.

Y siguió caminando por la calle en dirección a su landó.

—Pero no hace falta que les des más munición.

—¿Acaso a las mujeres os enseñan a hablar con acertijos en el colegio? Te juro que todas lo hacéis a la perfección.

—Maldito seas, accedí a ayudarte hasta que volvieses a encontrar tu camino...

—Tú y yo vamos por la misma senda, Katniss —susurró él—. Estamos casados.

—Podemos separarnos. Después de los últimos cuatro años, sería una mera formalidad.

Peeta respiró hondo y la miró.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer separarme de ti? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué ibas a querer tú?

Katniss mantuvo la vista al frente. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo si ella misma no estaba segura de cuál era la respuesta? Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Peeta colocó una mano encima de la suya y se la apretó con suavidad.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Danos un poco de tiempo para que nos acostumbremos el uno al otro. Reconozco que nuestro reencuentro no se ha desarrollado como me había imaginado.

Peeta la ayudó a subir al landó y le indicó al cochero que se dirigiese a casa.

—¿Qué te habías imaginado, Peeta?

Quizá si sabía lo que él esperaba, pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo. O al menos podría preocuparse un poco menos.

—Pensaba que regresaría y que tú y yo nos sentaríamos en el sofá y compartiríamos unas cuantas botellas de vino de excelente cosecha. Seríamos amigos de nuevo, yo encontraría mi lugar en el mundo poco a poco y nuestra relación volvería a ser tan cómoda y confortable como antes.

—A mí eso también me gustaría —dijo ella en voz baja—. Pero dudo que sea posible si tú y yo no podemos volver a ser como éramos antes.

—¿Es eso lo que deseas de verdad? —Peeta se volvió en el asiento para poder mirarla, pero Katniss bajó los ojos y notó lo musculosos que eran los muslos de él. Al parecer, ahora le resultaba imposible no fijarse en esa clase de detalles—. ¿Amas a Cato Hargreaves?

Ella levantó las cejas de golpe.

—¿Que si amo a Hargreaves? No.

—Entonces, tú y yo todavía tenemos una posibilidad —dijo Peeta con una sonrisa, pero la determinación que impregnó su voz fue palpable.

—No he dicho que no sienta nada por él, porque la verdad es que sí lo siento. Tenemos muchos intereses comunes. Somos de la misma edad. Nosotros...

—¿Te molesta mi edad, Katniss? —Peeta la observó por debajo del ala del sombrero, entrecerrando los ojos y analizando su reacción.

—Bueno, eres más joven que yo y...

Él la cogió por el cuello y la acercó ladeando la cabeza para evitar el ala del sombrero. Sus labios, aquellos labios tan bien esculpidos que tanto podían hechizar como criticar, rozaron los de ella.

—¡Oh!

—No seguiré aceptando que nuestro matrimonio sea una farsa, Katniss. —Le lamió los labios y gimió suavemente—. Dios, tu olor me vuelve loco.

—Peeta —susurró ella con la respiración entrecortada. Lo empujó por los hombros y descubrió lo excitado que estaba. A Katniss le temblaban y le ardían los labios—. La gente puede vernos.

—No me importa. —Le pasó la lengua por la boca, Katniss se estremeció al notar su sabor—. Me perteneces. Puedo seducirte si lo deseo. —La acarició suavemente con la mano que tenía en su nuca y bajó la voz—. Y lo deseo.

Selló los labios de ella con un beso breve y luego se apartó para susurrarle:

—¿Quieres que te demuestre de lo que es capaz un hombre más joven?

Katniss cerró los ojos.

—Por favor...

—Por favor ¿qué? —La mano que tenía libre descansaba al lado del muslo de ella y se lo acarició, consiguiendo que lenguas de placer la recorriesen entera. - ¿Por favor enséñamelo?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no hagas que te desee, Peeta.

—¿Por qué no? —Se quitó el sombrero y acercó los labios al cuello de ella para lamerle el pulso, que se le iba acelerando.

—Porque te odiaré para siempre si lo haces.

Peeta se apartó sorprendido y a toda velocidad y ella aprovechó para empujarlo, lo que hizo que se cayese del asiento. Peeta extendió los brazos para sujetarse Katniss hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que se golpeaba los hombros con el costado del carruaje.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —le preguntó Peeta, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Katniss retrocedió en el asiento.

—Sí puedes seducirme, Peeta —dijo furiosa—. Muy a mi pesar. Pero aunque mi cuerpo está más que dispuesto a ceder, resulta que tengo principios y que le tengo cariño a Hargreaves. Y él no se merece que lo deje por un polvo, después de haber estado los dos últimos años haciéndome compañía.

—¿Un polvo, señora? —le preguntó Peeta, enfadado, cuando casi volvió a caerse al intentar sentarse—. Un hombre no echa un polvo con su esposa.

Cuando por fin consiguió volver a su lugar, en sus pantalones era evidente su estado de excitación. Katniss miró la tela que se tensaba entre las piernas de él y tragó saliva mientras se apresuraba a apartar la vista. «_Dios santo._»

—¿Y cómo lo llamarías? —insistió ella—. ¡Tú y yo apenas nos conocemos!

—Yo te conozco, Katniss.

—¿Ah, sí? —se burló—. ¿Cuál es mi flor favorita? ¿Y mi color preferido? ¿Y mi infusión preferida?

—El tulipán. El verde. El poleo menta. —Peeta cogió el sombrero del suelo, se lo puso y se cruzó de brazos.

Katniss parpadeó atónita.

—¿Acaso pensabas que no te prestaba atención?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y escudriñó sus recuerdos. ¿Qué flor era la preferida de Peeta y su color y su infusión? Sintió vergüenza al ver que no lo sabía.

—¡Ja! —exclamó victorioso—. No pasa nada, Katniss. Te daré tiempo para que cambies de opinión y, de paso, puedes aprovechar para aprender todas esas cosas de mí y yo sobre ti.

El landó se detuvo delante de la puerta de su casa. Katniss desvió la vista hacia los parterres de la calle y vio las flores azules. Peeta bajó de un salto y la ayudó. Luego la acompañó hasta los escalones, le hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó ella, sintiendo todavía un hormigueo en la piel que él había tocado.

Se le encogió el estómago al ver la postura decidida de los hombros de Peeta.

Éste se detuvo y la miró.

—Si entro en casa contigo, te poseeré, tanto si quieres como si no.

Al ver que ella no decía nada, sonrió burlón.

Desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

¿Adónde iba? Era evidente que estaba excitado y era tan viril que el hecho de que hubiese eyaculado en la sastrería no le impediría volver a hacerlo. Al pensar en Peeta participando en actividades carnales, Katniss tuvo una horrible sensación. Ella sabía el aspecto que tenía desnudo y sabía que cualquier mujer que lo viese en ese estado sería como arcilla en sus manos. Un anhelo que había jurado no volver a sentir jamás se instaló en su estómago. Un dolor procedente del pasado. Un recordatorio.

Entró en la casa que se había convertido en su hogar a lo largo de los últimos cinco años y descubrió horrorizada que sin la presencia de Peeta era como si estuviese vacía. Lo maldijo por el caos que había creado en apenas unas horas y subió la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio, decidida a poner remedio al asunto. Tenía que planear la cena hasta el último detalle. Y también tenía que estudiar detenidamente a su esposo; averiguar lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

Y, cuando lo supiese, le encontraría la amante perfecta. Tenía que confiar en que el plan de Cato Hargreaves funcionara, y que lo hiciera rápido. La experiencia le había enseñado que nadie podía resistirse a un hombre como Peeta durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

**LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN :)**

**HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA PERO ME DI TIEMPO PARA ESTO.**

**ME GUSTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES **

**¿COMO VEN LA ACTITUD DE KATNISS? ¿CREEN QUE ENCUENTRE UN MODO DE DESACERSE DE SU MARIDO?**

**¿PODRA RESISTIRSE A PEETA? ¿COMO LO TOMARA CATO?**

**JAJAJA ESPERO ME DEJEN UN REVIEW! **

**SALUDOS A TODOS DESDE MEXICOOO!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, algunos son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Peeta subió los escalones que conducían al club de caballeros Remington y supo que si no fuera por la frustración sexual que sentía, estaría nervioso. En aquel establecimiento tan conocido seguro que se encontraría con varios esposos de antiguas amantes suyas.

En el pasado, Peeta no se habría sentido para nada incómodo por ello. «En la guerra y en el amor no hay reglas que valgan», habría dicho, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que no era así. Había reglas que valían para todo en la vida y él no estaba exento de seguirlas.

Le entregó el sombrero y los guantes a uno de los sirvientes que había en la entrada y cruzó la sala de juegos para dirigirse al salón de la parte posterior. Escudriñó la estancia en busca de una butaca y de cualquier tipo de alcohol, y lo reconfortó ver que el club no había cambiado. El olor a cuero y a tabaco le recordó que había cosas que no cedían al paso del tiempo. Un par de ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos y luego apartaron la mirada con un gesto claro de desprecio. Peeta suspiró y aceptó que se lo merecía y luego se dispuso a pedir la que sabía que sería la primera de las infinitas disculpas que iba a tener que ofrecer a un número igual de incontables agraviados.

Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y dijo:

—Buenas tardes, lord Hawthorne.

—Mellark.

El que antes había sido su mejor amigo ni siquiera lo miró.

—Lord Cinna, lord Flavius. —Peeta saludó a los dos caballeros que estaban sentados con Hawthorne y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el vizconde—. Te suplico que me concedas un segundo, Hawthorne. Si lo haces, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

—Creo que no tengo ningún segundo que malgastar —contestó su antiguo amigo con frialdad.

—Lo entiendo. Entonces no tendré más remedio que pedirte disculpas aquí mismo —dijo Peeta, que no estaba dispuesto a irse sin que lo escuchase.

Hawthorne volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—Siento que mi matrimonio te causase malestar. Como amigo tuyo que era tendría que haberme importado cómo iba a afectarte. Y también quiero felicitarte por tus recientes nupcias. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte. Que tengan un buen día, caballeros.

Peeta inclinó la cabeza levemente y dio media vuelta. Encontró una mesa y una butaca de cuero para él solo y soltó el aliento al sentarse. Un poco más tarde, abrió un periódico e intentó relajarse, algo prácticamente imposible con todas las miradas que notaba posadas en él y por los caballeros que se acercaban constantemente a saludarlo.

—Mellark —oyó decir a Hawthorne.

Peeta se puso tenso y bajó el periódico.

Su amigo se quedó mirándolo largo rato y luego señaló la butaca que Peeta tenía delante.

—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto.

Peeta dejó la lectura y el vizconde ocupó el asiento.

—Se te ve distinto.

—Me gusta pensar que he cambiado.

—Yo podría afirmarlo si tu disculpa de antes ha sido sincera.

—Lo ha sido.

Hawthorne se pasó una mano por los rizos castaños y le sonrió.

—Soy muy feliz en mi matrimonio, lo que sin duda ha contribuido a que me olvide del pasado. Pero dime una cosa, llevo años preguntándome si ella me dejó por ti.

—No. Hasta el día en que nos casamos, tú eras el único vínculo de unión que existía entre mi esposa y yo.

—No logro entenderlo. ¿Por qué me rechazó a mí y te aceptó a ti si no existía nada entre vosotros?

—¿Algún hombre se cuestiona los motivos por los que su esposa accedió a casarse con él? ¿Acaso los sabemos alguno? Fuera cual fuese la causa, la conclusión es que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—¿Afortunado? ¡Has estado ausente cuatro malditos años! —exclamó el vizconde, escrutándolo con la mirada—. Casi no te había reconocido.

—Pueden pasar muchas cosas durante ese período de tiempo.

—O ninguna —dijo Hawthorne—. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

—Ayer.

—Hablé con Katniss el día anterior y no me dijo nada.

—Ella no lo sabía. —Peeta se rió cansado—. Y, por desgracia, mi regreso no le ha sentado tan bien como me gustaría.

Su amigo buscó una postura más cómoda en la butaca y le hizo señas a un lacayo para que le sirviese una copa.

—Me sorprende oír eso. Vosotros dos siempre os llevasteis muy bien.

—Sí, pero tal como has señalado antes, he cambiado. Ahora tengo otros gustos y otras prioridades.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo era posible que fueras inmune a los encantos de Katniss —comentó el vizconde, riéndose—. El destino tiene un modo extraño de compensar las cosas si transcurre el tiempo necesario. Mentiría si te dijese que no me gusta verte sufrir.

Peeta le sonrió de mala gana.

—Mi esposa es un misterio para mí, lo que complica todavía más mi dilema.

—Katniss es un misterio para todo el mundo. ¿Por qué crees que hay tantos hombres que quieren poseerla? A todos nos cuesta resistir la tentación del reto que representa.

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo fue su anterior matrimonio? —le preguntó Peeta, dándose cuenta de que era raro que nunca se hubiese interesado por el tema—. Me gustaría oír la historia, si te acuerdas.

Hawthorne cogió la copa que le llevó uno de los sirvientes y asintió.

—No encontrarás a ningún noble de mi edad que se haya olvidado de cómo era lady Katniss Everdeen de joven. Es la única hija su padre la adoraba. Todavía la adora, por lo que yo sé. De todos era sabido que Katniss tenía una dote más que sustanciosa, lo que atrajo a los cazafortunas, pero aunque no la hubiese tenido, habría sido igual de popular. Todos esperábamos impacientes su presentación en sociedad. Yo, sin ir más lejos, tenía intención de pedir su mano incluso entonces. Pero su ex marido fue más taimado que el resto. Él no esperó, la sedujo en cuanto Katniss salió de la academia para señoritas, impidiendo que los demás tuviésemos siquiera la oportunidad de cortejarla.

—¿La sedujo?

—Sí, la sedujo. Todo el mundo lo vio clarísimo. El modo en que se miraban el uno al otro... Vivieron una gran pasión. Siempre que estaban cerca la tensión sexual entre ellos podía palparse en el aire. Yo tuve envidia de él, de que una mujer tan sensual como Katniss Everdeen lo adorase y lo desease de esa manera. A mí me habría gustado poder compartir eso mismo con ella, pero no pudo ser. Incluso después de que él empezase a serle infiel, Katniss seguía adorándolo, aunque era evidente que le dolía muchísimo. Fue un idiota.

—Y que lo digas —masculló Peeta, analizando en silencio el ataque de celos que sentía.

Hawthorne se rió y bebió un largo trago.

—Tú me recuerdas a él. O, mejor dicho, me lo recordabas. Su ex marido Marvel tenía veintidós años cuando se casó con Katniss y era tan engreído como tú. De hecho, Katniss solía decir a menudo que le recordabas a su difunto marido. Cuando os casasteis, pensé que había aceptado tu proposición precisamente por eso, pero después de la boda tú seguiste con tus distracciones y ella con las suyas. Nos dejasteis a todos muy confusos y más de uno nos pusimos furiosos. Era una injusticia que Katniss hubiese vuelto a casarse con un hombre que, al parecer, no sentía el más mínimo interés por ella.

Peeta se quedó mirándose las manos, ahora enrojecidas y resecas por el trabajo duro. Hizo girar la alianza de oro que llevaba en el dedo anular, un anillo que Katniss y él habían comprado en broma, diciendo que jamás vería la luz del sol. Peeta no estaba seguro de por qué quería llevarlo, pero le gustaba. Era una sensación extraña la de saber que pertenecía a alguien. Se preguntó si Katniss habría sentido lo mismo esa tarde, cuando él le compró el anillo, y si por eso lo había rechazado.

El vizconde se rió.

—La verdad es que debería odiarte, Peeta. Pero me lo estás poniendo condenadamente difícil.

Peeta levantó las cejas casi hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

—No he hecho nada para impedir que me odies.

—Estás pensativo y preocupado. Y si eso no demuestra que has cambiado, entonces no tengo ni idea de qué significa. Anímate. Katniss es tuya y, a diferencia de mí o de Crane, o de cualquier otro, a ti no puede abandonarte.

—Pero está Cato Hargreaves —le recordó Peeta a su amigo.

—Ah, sí, es verdad —dijo Hawthorne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, ya te he dicho que el destino suele ajustar cuentas.

* * *

—Estoy muy decepcionada de que tu errante esposo no esté en casa —se quejó la duquesa de Everdeen.

—Madre —Katniss negó con la cabeza—, no puedo creerme que hayas venido corriendo sólo para curiosear y ver a Peeta.

—Y de qué te sorprendes —contestó la duquesa, sonriendo como el gato que se ha comido al canario—. Cariño, ya sabes que la curiosidad es uno de mis mayores vicios.

—Uno de muchos —farfulló Katniss.

Su madre ignoró el comentario.

—Lady Cashmere Pershing vino a verme y no puedes ni imaginarte lo horrible que fue ver que ella estaba al tanto hasta del más mínimo detalle sobre el aspecto de Peeta, mientras que yo ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto a la ciudad.

—Lo único que es horrible es esa señora. —Katniss paseó de un lado a otro de su tocador—. Estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya ha chismorreado tanto como ha podido.

—¿Está tan guapo como me dijo?

Ella suspiró y reconoció la verdad.

—Sí, me temo que sí.

—Esa mujer me juró y perjuró que estaba tan guapo que era incluso indecente; ¿eso también es verdad?

Katniss se detuvo y miró a su madre a los ojos. La duquesa seguía siendo una belleza, aunque su melena rubia tenía ahora vetas plateadas.

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo, madre.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó su excelencia ofendida—. ¡Es fantástico! Tienes un amante que quita el aliento y ahora tu joven esposo ha vuelto a casa incluso más atractivo que antes. Te envidio.

Ella se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

—No deberías hacerlo. Todo esto es un desastre.

—¡Ajá! —Su madre se puso en pie de un salto—. Peeta te desea. Ya era hora, deja que te lo diga. Empezaba a pensar que tu esposo estaba mal de la cabeza.

Katniss estaba convencida de que lo estaba. Ellos dos hacía años que se conocían y habían vivido juntos durante seis meses sin que saltase la más mínima chispa de deseo. Y ahora ardía en llamas sólo con mirarlo. Pensándolo mejor, quizá la que estaba mal de la cabeza era ella.

—Tengo que encontrarle una mujer —masculló.

—¿Tú no eres una mujer? Estaba convencida de que el médico me había dicho que sí.

—Madre, Dios santo. Estoy hablando en serio, por favor. Peeta necesita una amante.

Se acercó a la ventana y apartó la cortina y luego se quedó mirando el jardín. No pudo evitar recordar la mañana en que había visto a Peeta bajo la ventana de su casa de la ciudad, suplicando que lo dejase entrar. Suplicando que se casase con él.

«_Di que sí, Katniss.»_

Otro recuerdo, éste más reciente, fue del día anterior, cuando Peeta se había detenido a su espalda en el lugar exacto donde estaba ahora y había hecho que lo desease. Estropeándolo todo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que te desee con que necesite una amante? —le preguntó la duquesa.

—Tú no lo entenderías.

—En eso tienes razón. —Su madre se acercó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. Pensaba que habías aprendido un par de cosas con Marvel.

—Con él aprendí toda la lección.

—¿No echas de menos la pasión, el fuego? —La mujer extendió los brazos y giró sobre sí misma con la exuberancia de una muchacha, mientras su falda verde oscuro revoloteaba a su alrededor—. Yo vivo por eso, cariño. Anhelo sentir esas miradas indecentes sobre mi piel, esas caricias, esos movimientos.

—Ya lo sé, madre —dijo Katniss cortante.

Mucho tiempo atrás, sus padres habían decidido que cada uno buscaría sus respectivas historias de amor fuera del matrimonio y los dos parecían muy felices con el arreglo.

—Cuando vi que empezabas a tener amantes, pensé que habías dejado de creer en esa tontería del amor eterno.

—Y así es.

—No te creo. —Su madre frunció el cejo.

—Sólo porque crea que la fidelidad es una muestra de respeto, no significa que piense que va ligada al amor, o la posibilidad de que éste llegue a existir. —Katniss se acercó a su escritorio, donde antes había estado confeccionando el menú y la lista de invitados de su próxima cena.

—Kat, cariño —su madre suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, donde se sirvió otra taza de té—, no es propio de un marido serle fiel a su esposa, en especial si el marido es guapo y encantador.

—A mí me gustaría que no me mintieran al respecto —contestó ella enfadada, fulminando con la mirada el retrato que colgaba de la pared—. Le pregunté a Marvel si me amaba, si me sería fiel. Y él me dijo que todas las mujeres palidecían a mi lado. Y yo le creí como una idiota. —Levantó las manos exasperada.

—Aunque sus intenciones hubiesen sido buenas, a los hombres les resulta imposible resistir a todas las busconas que quieren meterse en sus camas. Esperar que un caballero atractivo actúe en contra de su propia naturaleza sólo servirá para que te hagas daño.

—Es evidente que no quiero que Peeta actúe en contra de su naturaleza, si no, no estaría buscándole una amante.

Katniss vio que su madre se ponía tres cucharadas de azúcar en el té, además de una cantidad exagerada de leche. Negó con el gesto cuando la mujer levantó la tetera para ofrecerle otra taza.

—No entiendo por qué no quieres disfrutar de las atenciones de tu esposo mientras dure esta atracción. Dios santo, a juzgar por lo que me dijo lady Cashmere Pershing sobre el aspecto de Peeta, yo misma me acostaría con él si estuviese interesado en mi persona.

Katniss cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Luego, su madre prosiguió:

—Tendrías que seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano, cariño. Él es mucho más práctico en lo que atañe a estos temas.

—La mayoría de los hombres lo son. Finnick no es ninguna excepción.

—Tu hermano ha confeccionado una lista con las damas casaderas y...

—¿Una lista? —Katniss abrió los ojos escandalizada—. ¿No te parece que eso es ir demasiado lejos?

—Es perfecto. Tu padre y yo también lo hicimos y mira lo felices que somos.

Ella se mordió la lengua.

—¿Acaso sientes cariño por Cato Hargreaves y por eso te resistes a acostarte con tu esposo? —le preguntó la duquesa con voz más afectuosa.

—Ojalá fuera eso. Entonces todo sería más sencillo.

Podría dejar a un lado la repentina preocupación que Peeta decía sentir por ella y resolver el asunto igual que se quitaba de encima a los pretendientes que no deseaba: con una sonrisa y un poco de humor. Pero le costaba mucho sonreír y tener sentido del humor cuando le dolían los pechos de lo excitada que estaba y se notaba tan húmeda entre las piernas.

—Peeta y yo nos llevamos bien. Me gusta, es un hombre muy divertido. No me importaría vivir con alguien así durante el resto de mi vida. Pero no podría vivir con un hombre que me hiciera daño. Yo soy mucho más sensible que tú y todavía me duelen las cicatrices de las heridas que me hizo Marvel.

—¿Y crees que si le encuentras una amante a Peeta dejarás de parecerle atractiva? No, no me contestes a eso, cariño. Sé que a ti los hombres casados no te gustan. Tus escrúpulos son admirables. —La duquesa se levantó y se acercó al sofá donde estaba su hija. Se sentó a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para ayudarla a repasar los preparativos de la cena—. No invites a lady Finch —dijo, fingiendo un escalofrío—. Yo no se la presentaría ni a mi peor enemigo, es peor que la peste.

Katniss se rió.

—De acuerdo. —Mojó la pluma en el tintero y tachó el nombre—. ¿A quién podríamos invitar?

—¿Peeta no estaba con alguien cuando se fue? ¿Además de lady Delly ?

—Sí... —Katniss se quedó pensando un segundo—. Ah, sí, ahora me acuerdo. Rue Bonner, la actriz.

—Pues invítala. Peeta no se fue porque se hubiese aburrido de ella, así que tal vez todavía exista algo entre los dos.

Una punzada de soledad cogió desprevenida a Katniss, que dejó la mano inmóvil y le cayó una gota de tinta en el papel.

—Gracias, madre —dijo en voz baja, agradeciendo la compañía de su progenitora.

—De nada, cariño. —La duquesa se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó la mejilla con la de ella—. ¿Para qué está una madre, si no para ayudar a su hija a buscarle una amante a su esposo?

**O.o.o.O.o.o.O**

Katniss estaba tumbada en la cama, intentando leer algo, pero nada parecía capaz de mantener su atención. Pasaban pocos minutos de las diez y se había quedado en casa, tal como Peeta le había pedido. Si él no se había presentado a recoger su premio, no era culpa de ella, y si creía que podría hacerlo más tarde, estaba muy equivocado. Katniss no iba a darle una segunda oportunidad. Ya la había obligado a cancelar los planes de esa noche y no iba a volver a hacerlo; y mucho menos después de que él no hubiese tenido el detalle de aparecer.

Claro que eso era precisamente lo que ella quería que sucediese; que Peeta saciase su placer en alguna otra parte. Era exactamente lo que quería. Todo iba a las mil maravillas. Quizá no tuviese ni que organizar esa cena de bienvenida.

Qué alivio. Podía dejar a un lado los preparativos y retomar su vida de antes de que hubiese vuelto su esposo.

Soltó el aliento y se planteó la posibilidad de dormir, pero justo entonces oyó un ruido procedente de su tocador. Y no fue la impaciencia lo que la empujó a dejar el libro de inmediato, se dijo. Sencillamente, iba a investigar. Cualquiera haría lo mismo si oyera ruido en la habitación de al lado.

Aceleró el paso y abrió la puerta del pasillo. Y se quedó boquiabierta.

—Hola, Katniss —le dijo Peeta de pie en el pasillo, vestido sólo con una camisa arremangada y pantalones.

Iba descalzo, sin pañuelo de cuello y con los antebrazos al descubierto. Tenía el cabello húmedo porque, al parecer, acababa de bañarse.

Maldito fuera.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó de mal humor porque hubiese ido a verla vestido, o, mejor dicho, desvestido de esa manera.

Peeta arqueó una ceja y levantó un brazo para enseñarle la cesta que llevaba en la mano.

—Cena. Me lo prometiste. No puedes echarte atrás.

Katniss retrocedió un paso para dejarlo entrar e intentó ocultar su sonrojo. No había visto la cesta porque se había quedado embobada mirándolo a él y eso sí que era embarazoso.

—No has venido a comer.

—Creía que no tenías ganas de estar conmigo —le dijo Peeta, jugando con el doble sentido. Entró en la habitación, Katniss no pudo evitar respirar hondo cuando él pasó por su lado. La tela de la carpa parecía envolverlos y aislarlos—. La cena, sin embargo, estaba garantizada.

—¿Y tú sólo acudes a actos garantizados?

—Es evidente que no, de lo contrario no estaría aquí. —Se sentó en el suelo, junto a una mesa baja, y abrió la cesta—. Tu mal humor no me asusta y no me hará cambiar de opinión, Katniss. He esperado todo el día que llegase este momento y tengo intención de disfrutarlo. Si no tienes nada agradable que decirme, ponte uno de estos sándwiches de faisán en la boca y deja que te mire.

Ella se quedó contemplándolo atónita, hasta que él levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo. Katniss fingió que se sentaba en el suelo por cortesía, pero en realidad se le habían aflojado las rodillas.

Él sacó dos copas y una botella de vino de la cesta.

—Estás preciosa con esa bata de seda rosa.

—Creía que habías cambiado de opinión. —Levantó el mentón—. Y me he puesto cómoda.

—No te preocupes —contestó Peeta, seco—. No me hago ilusiones acerca de que te hayas ataviado así para seducirme.

—Eres un canalla. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Antes nunca me lo preguntabas.

Antes a ella no le importaba, pero eso no iba a decírselo.

—Antes solías contármelo todo, ahora apenas me das ninguna información.

—En Remington.

—¿Toda la tarde?

Él asintió y cogió su copa.

—Oh. —Katniss había oído hablar de las cortesanas que ofrecía el club. Remington era el bastión de la masculinidad—. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

—¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó Peeta, ignorando la pregunta que le había formulado.

Katniss levantó su copa de vino y bebió.

Él se rió. El sonido se derramó encima de ella como líquido caliente.

—Eso no es comida.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—¿Lo has pasado bien? —insistió.

Peeta la miró exasperado.

—No me habría quedado hasta tan tarde si me hubiesen estado torturando.

—Sí, claro.

Se había bañado y se había cambiado de ropa, así que supuso que tendría que estar agradecida de que no se hubiese presentado apestando a sexo y a perfume, como había hecho Marvel en más de una ocasión. Se le revolvió el estómago cuando la imagen que se formó en su mente fue la de Peeta y no la de su primer marido y se levantó para tumbarse en la otomana y mirar el techo.

—No tengo hambre —dijo.

Un segundo más tarde, la inundó el olor de Peeta, junto con el de ropa limpia y el jabón de sándalo. Se había sentado a su lado en el suelo y le cogió una mano.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —le preguntó en voz baja, pasándole los dedos callosos por la palma de la mano, haciendo que pequeños escalofríos le recorriesen la piel—. Me duele ver que mi presencia te disgusta, pero no puedo alejarme de ti, Katniss. No me pidas que lo haga.

—¿Y si te lo pidiera igualmente?

—No podría hacerlo.

—¿Incluso después de lo bien que lo has pasado esta noche?

Él detuvo los dedos y luego se rió desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Tendría que ser un buen marido y tranquilizarte, pero sigo siendo lo bastante canalla como para que me guste verte sufrir un poco. Casi tanto como sufriría yo.

—Los hombres con tu aspecto nunca sufren, Peeta —contestó ella sarcástica, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Hay otros hombres como yo? Qué disgusto.

—¿Ves cómo cambia nuestra relación cuando empiezas a comportarte como mi amigo en vez de cómo mi esposo? —comentó ella—. Mentiras, evasivas, verdades a medias. ¿Por qué quieres que vivamos de esta manera?

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró exhausto.

—¿Puedes responder a eso, Peeta? —insistió Katniss—. Ayúdame a entender por qué quieres echar a perder nuestra amistad, por favor.

Los ojos de él buscaron los suyos, llenos del mismo pesar que Katniss había detectado en ellos el día anterior. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver tanta emoción contenida.

—Dios, Katniss. —Apoyó la mejilla en el muslo de Katniss y su cabello rubio se esparció por la seda de la bata de ella—. No sé cómo hablar de esto sin parecer melodramático.

—Inténtalo.

Él se quedó mirándola largo rato; sus largas pestañas cubrían a medias sus ojos y proyectaban una sombra alargada en sus mejillas. Los dedos con que le estaba acariciando la mano se detuvieron y los entrelazó con los de ella. Ese gesto tan íntimo fue para Katniss como recibir un golpe. Por un instante le costó respirar.

—Después de la muerte de Delly, me odié, Katniss. No tienes ni idea de cómo la había engañado... de cuántas maneras y cuántas veces. Fue una auténtica lástima que una mujer como ella muriese por culpa de un hombre como yo. Me llevó mucho tiempo aceptar lo repugnante que había sido mi comportamiento, pero me di cuenta de que, aunque no podía cambiar el pasado, sí podía honrar su memoria e intentar ser un hombre distinto en el futuro.

Katniss le apretó la mano con fuerza y Peeta le devolvió el gesto. Fue entonces cuando notó que llevaba la alianza. Él nunca antes se la había puesto; vérsela la sacudió desde lo más hondo, con tanta intensidad que incluso tembló.

Peeta movió la cabeza encima del muslo de Katniss y la acarició con la mejilla, haciendo que ella empezara a excitarse. Él malinterpretó su reacción y dijo:

—Es una historia deprimente. Lo siento.

—No... Sigue, por favor. Quiero saberlo todo.

—Intentar cambiar el carácter de uno mismo es una tarea muy ardua y descorazonadora —dijo Peeta al fin—, creo que pasaron años enteros sin que encontrase ningún motivo para sonreír. Hasta que ayer entraste en mi despacho. Entonces, en aquel preciso instante, te vi y noté una chispa en mi interior. —Levantó sus manos entrelazadas y le besó los nudillos—. Y más tarde, en esta misma habitación, sonreí. Y me sentí bien, Katniss. Esa chispa se ha convertido en algo más, en algo que no había sentido en años.

—Anhelo —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada fija en el rostro impasible de él.

Conocía bien esa sensación, porque era la misma que ahora la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Y deseo y vida, Katniss. Y eso lo he sentido estando fuera. No puedo ni imaginar qué sentiría si estuviese dentro. —La voz de Peeta se tornó profunda y cargada de deseo y sus ojos perdieron la tristeza y el tormento que Katniss había visto en ellos cuando había entrado en la habitación—. Muy dentro de ti, tan profundo como fuese posible.

—Peeta...

Peeta giró la cabeza y le besó el muslo por encima de la bata, con los labios abiertos. Ella se tensó de arriba abajo y arqueó la espalda pidiéndole más sin decir nada.

Atormentada, apartó la cabeza de él.

—¿Y qué crees que pasará con nosotros cuando hayas saciado ese anhelo? No podremos volver a estar como antes.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que te aburres de una comida que antes era tu preferida? Cuando el anhelo está saciado, el mismo plato que antes te hacía salivar puede darte asco. —Se sentó, apartándose. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa—. Entonces nos separaríamos de verdad. Yo probablemente me iría a vivir a otra casa y, cuando nos encontrásemos en actos sociales, sería muy incómodo.

Peeta también se puso en pie y la siguió con la mirada. Una mirada que parecía casi táctil, dada su intensidad.

—Tú ves a tus antiguos amantes a diario. Todos se comportan educadamente contigo y tú con ellos. ¿Por qué iba a tener que ser distinto?

—Porque a ellos no los veo cuando tomo café por la mañana. No dependo de ellos para que paguen mis cuentas o para que se ocupen de mi bienestar. ¡Ellos no llevan mi alianza! —Se detuvo y cerró los ojos, temblando de pies a cabeza por culpa de lo que se le había escapado.

—Katniss —dijo Peeta en voz baja.

Ella levantó una mano y abrió los ojos en dirección al retrato que colgaba de la pared. Aquel dios dorado atrapado en su juventud eterna le devolvió la mirada.

—Te encontraré una amante. El sexo es sexo y será menos complicado que te acuestes con otra mujer.

Él se movió con tanta agilidad que Katniss no lo vio acercarse. Se sorprendió cuando con un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y con el otro por el torso, atrapándole un pecho de forma muy posesiva. Ella soltó un pequeño grito al notar que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, y Peeta le hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello. Katniss notó el cuerpo de Peeta pegado al suyo, abrazándola con fuerza pero también con infinita ternura.

—No necesito que me ayudes a buscar sexo. Te necesito a ti. —Le lamió y mordió la delicada piel del cuello y luego respiró hondo y apretó los brazos con los que la rodeaba con un gemido—. Quiero que sea complicado. Y sudoroso y sucio. Que Dios me ayude, porque me ha condenado a desear a mi propia esposa.

Katniss notó su erección quemándole la espalda y se derritió en sus brazos con algo parecido a la desesperación.

—No.

—Puedo ser cariñoso, Katniss. Puedo amarte bien.

Aflojó los brazos y, con la punta de los dedos, le acarició el pezón. Ella se movió nerviosa, el anhelo que sentía entre las piernas era casi insoportable.

—No... —gimió, deseándolo con cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Llevo tu anillo en mi dedo —dijo él entre dientes, sin ocultar la frustración que sentía—. Tienes que saber soy tuyo. Que soy distinto de los demás. —Le lamió la curva de la oreja y luego le mordió el lóbulo—. Deséame, maldita sea. Deséame como yo te deseo.

Entonces se apartó de ella soltando una maldición y se fue de la estancia dejando a Katniss sola con sus dos mitades; la que decía que una aventura con él no iba a durar y la que le decía que no le importaba si duraba o no.

* * *

** HOLA.**

**¿COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. ME ALEGRA LEER SUS REVIEWS Y QUE HAN MARCADO FAVORITO, FOLLOWS Y ESAS COSAS BONITAS :3**

**PARA LAS QUE ME PREGUNTABAN DE QUE PARTE DE MEXICO SOY, SOY DEL SUR, TABASCO.**

**AHORA, QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? KATNISS EN BUSCA DE LA AMANTE PERFECTA JAJAJA, Y PEETA REDIMIÉNDOSE. **

**SALUDOS A TODOOOOS.**

**BESOS Y PANES QUEMADOS DE PEETA**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes NO SON MIOS le pertenecen a la maravillora Suzanne Collins, algunos son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro.**_

Peeta estaba de pie en medio del salón de su casa, maldiciendo en silencio a la multitud allí reunida. Las horas diurnas eran las únicas que podía pasar con Katniss para intentar mejorar su compenetración. Sabía que aquella misma noche, ella iba a deleitar a todos los presentes con su belleza y su personalidad.

Katniss era una criatura muy sociable, a la que gustaba pasar el tiempo en compañía de los demás y, hasta que él tuviese la ropa apropiada, no podía acompañarla. Así que había decidido aprovechar al máximo los momentos que pasaba con ella e iba a proponerle llevarla de picnic. Pero entonces empezó a llegar gente. Su hogar se llenó de visitas de curiosos que querían verlo a él y presenciar el estado de su escandaloso matrimonio.

Resignado, observó cómo su esposa servía el té a las mujeres presentes. Estaba sentada en medio del sofá, rodeada de rubias y morenas que palidecían al lado de su melena de color caoba. Llevaba un vestido de cintura alta de color crema, un tono que combinaba a la perfección con su piel pálida y su cabello radiante. En aquel salón, decorado con telas de damasco azul, Katniss estaba en su elemento y Peeta supo que, al margen de los motivos que lo habían llevado a contraer matrimonio con ella, Katniss había sido una excelente elección.

Era encantadora y muy bien educada. Para encontrarla, le bastaba con seguir el sonido de las risas. La gente siempre estaba contenta cuando ella se hallaba cerca.

Como si hubiese notado que la estaba mirando, Katniss levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Un ligero rubor se extendió por su escote hasta alcanzarle las mejillas. Peeta le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, sólo para que ella se sonrojase más.

¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto hasta qué punto Katniss destacaba por encima del resto de las mujeres?

Ahora le resultaba imposible no darse cuenta. Le bastaba con estar en la misma habitación para que le hirviese la sangre, una sensación que había creído que no volvería a sentir nunca. Ella intentaba mantener las distancias e iba pasando de una habitación a otra, pero él la seguía porque necesitaba avivar la llama que ardía siempre que la tenía cerca.

—Es muy guapa, ¿no cree?

Peeta se volvió hacia la mujer que tenía al lado.

—Sí lo es, excelencia. —Sonrió al ver a la madre de Katniss, una mujer de famosa belleza. Estaba claro que su esposa iba a envejecer bien—. Se parece a su madre.

—Guapo y encantador... —murmuró lady Everdeen devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse esta vez?

—El mismo que se quede mi esposa.

—Interesante. —La duquesa arqueó una ceja—. ¿Me permite el atrevimiento de preguntarle qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—¿No cree que basta con que ella sea mi esposa?

—Los hombres desean a sus mujeres al principio del matrimonio, milord. No cuatro años más tarde.

Peeta se rió.

—Soy un poco lento, pero creo que ahora empiezo a coger el ritmo.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención y, al volver la cabeza, descubrió a Haymitch en la puerta. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar cómo debía reaccionar. Años atrás habían sido amigos, pero sólo a un nivel superficial. Peeta se disculpó y fue en busca del barón, al que dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa sincera.

—Haymitch, tienes buen aspecto.

Y lo tenía, había perdido gran parte de los kilos que solían acumulársele en la cintura.

—No tanto como tú, Peeta —contestó el otro—. Aunque deja que te diga que tienes el torso de un campesino. ¿Acaso has estado cultivando los campos? —Se rió.

—De vez en cuando. —Peeta señaló el pasillo que conducía a la escalera—. Ven. Fúmate un puro conmigo y cuéntame en qué líos te has metido durante mi ausencia.

—Antes de nada, te he traído un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? —Peeta levantó ambas cejas.

El rubicundo rostro de Haymitch se aligeró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí. Dado que acabas de volver y que todavía tienes que retomar tu agenda social, he supuesto que estarías un poco, ¿cómo decirlo... solo? —Señaló hacia la puerta principal con la cabeza.

Picado por la curiosidad, Peeta miró hacia donde Haymitch señalaba y se topó con Clove, lady Fuhrman. La dama tenía unos labios tan carnosos que sólo podían definirse como pecaminosos. Peeta recordaba su sonrisa, cómo lo había excitado y lo había llevado a tener una aventura con la propietaria de aquella boca durante nueve meses.

A Clove le gustaba follar de manera escandalosa y sudorosa.

Peeta se acercó a saludarla y le dio el beso de rigor en los nudillos. Ella le arañó la palma de la mano con deliberada sensualidad.

—Peeta —dijo, con una voz infantil nada acorde con su predisposición. Antes, eso también lo había excitado; oír aquella voz angelical mientras se tiraba su cuerpo lujurioso—. Estás divino, al menos lo parece con la ropa puesta.

—Tú también tienes buen aspecto, Clove, aunque seguro que ya lo sabes.

—Cuando oí que habías vuelto, decidí venir a verte en seguida. No quería que otra se me adelantase.

—No tendrías que haber venido a mi casa —la riñó él.

—Lo sé, cariño, y en seguida me voy. Pero he pensado que tendría más posibilidades de que volvieses conmigo si me veías en persona. Una nota es algo muy impersonal y no es tan divertido como tocarte. —Sus ojos, marrones y bonitos brillaron divertidos—. Me gustaría que volviésemos a ser amigos, Peeta.

Él arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa indulgente.

—Es una oferta muy generosa, Clove, pero debo rechazarla.

Ella levantó una mano y se la pasó a él por el estómago con un ronroneo.

—He oído rumores acerca de que lady Mellark y tú os vais a reconciliar.

—Nunca hemos necesitado reconciliarnos —la corrigió él, dando un paso hacia atrás para apartarse.

La mujer le puso morritos.

—Espero que lo reconsideres. He reservado una habitación en nuestro hotel preferido. Estaré allí durante los próximos tres días. —Le lanzó un beso a Haymitch y luego volvió a mirarlo a él—. Espero verte allí, Mellark.

—Yo que tú esperaría sentada —contestó, mientras le hacía una reverencia.

En cuanto el lacayo cerró la puerta tras la voluptuosa invitada, Haymitch se acercó a Peeta.

—Puedes agradecérmelo con una copa de brandy y un habano.

—Nunca he requerido de tus servicios para esta clase de menesteres —replicó él, serio.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero acabas de llegar y quería ahorrarte el trabajo. No hace falta que te quedes con ella cuando acabes.

Peeta negó resignado con la cabeza y alejó al barón de la puerta principal para llevarlo a su despacho.

—¿Sabes qué, Haymitch? Creo que nunca vas a reformarte.

—¿Reformarme yo? —preguntó el otro, horrorizado—. Dios santo, espero que no. Sería desastroso.

Eran casi las seis cuando la casa quedó por fin libre de visitantes. Katniss estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, con Peeta a su lado, viendo partir a los últimos y no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio.

Se había pasado el día entero sintiéndose muy desgraciada y apretando los dientes. Estaba convencida de que todas las antiguas amantes de Peeta habían ido a saludarlo. Al menos las que pertenecían a la nobleza y sabían que ella no podía ponerlas de patitas en la calle. Y Peeta había sido encantador y simpático con ellas, consiguiendo que todas volviesen a enamorarse de él.

—Bueno, ha sido agotador —dijo—. A pesar de que eres un canalla, al parecer sigues siendo popular. —Dio media vuelta y subió la escalera—. Claro que la mayoría de las visitas que hemos tenido han sido mujeres.

«_Mujeres jóvenes._»

La suave risa de Peeta fue ligeramente engreída.

—Bueno, eres tú la que quiere que encuentre una amante —le recordó.

Katniss lo miró de reojo y vio que los sensuales labios de él reprimían una sonrisa. Bufó por la nariz.

—Han sido todas unas desvergonzadas. ¡Mira que venir a babear delante de ti en mi propia casa...!

—Quizá preferirías que diese hora para entrevistas —sugirió Peeta.

Ella se detuvo de repente en el penúltimo escalón y, con los brazos en jarras, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué estás intentando provocarme?

—Cariño, odio tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, pero ya estabas provocada. —Esbozó la sonrisa que había estado reprimiendo y, al verla, Katniss tuvo que sujetarse de la barandilla para no caerse—. Tengo que reconocer que me reconforta ver que estás celosa.

—No estoy celosa. —Subió el último escalón y giró hacia el pasillo—. Lo único que pido es un poco de respeto en mi propia casa. Y hace tiempo que aprendí que un hombre que provoca celos a su esposa no vale la pena.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Las suaves palabras de él dándole la razón la sorprendieron y se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Espero que tengas presente, Katniss —murmuró Peeta—, que a mí me ha gustado tan poco como a ti recibir esas visitas.

—Mentiroso. Te encanta ver que las mujeres te adoran. A todos los hombres os gusta.

«_No es propio de un marido serle fiel a su esposa, en especial si el marido es guapo y encantador_», le había dicho su madre y Katniss lo sabía también por propia experiencia.

Claro que Peeta nunca le había mentido. Él nunca le había prometido serle fiel, lo único que había dicho era que sería un buen amante y eso ella no lo ponía en duda.

—La única mujer que me gusta que me adore es una marquesa temperamental que tiene un

tocador decorado con retales de seda. —Peeta se acercó a su lado y colocó la mano en el picaporte, rozándole el lateral del pecho con el brazo—. ¿Qué te pasa, Katniss? —le preguntó, con los labios pegados a su oído—. ¿Dónde está esa sonrisa que tanto ansío?

—Estoy intentando ser agradable, Peeta.

Katniss odiaba estar de mal humor. No era propio de su carácter.

—Yo tenía otros planes para hoy.

—¿Ah, sí? —No sabía por qué le molestaba que él hubiese planeado algo distinto, algo que sin duda no la incluía a ella.

—Sí. —Le lamió la curva de la oreja y sus anchos hombros impidieron que Katniss viese más allá de éstos—. Quería pasar el día cortejándote, enseñándote lo encantador que puedo llegar a ser.

Ella lo empujó por el pecho para disimular el temblor que le habían causado sus palabras. Peeta se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la mano en el marco de la puerta, rodeándola con su cuerpo y su olor. Un mechón de pelo rubio le cayó sobre la frente, dándole un aspecto relajado que lo hizo parecer mucho más joven de sus veintiséis años.

—Sé de sobra lo encantador que puedes ser.

Y apasionado. Katniss se estremeció al recordar lo que había sentido cuando la abrazó y la besó en el cuello.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó él en voz baja e íntima, con los ojos medio cerrados—. ¿Quieres que te haga entrar en calor?

—Si te soy sincera —susurró ella, colocándole las manos encima de los hombros y consiguiendo hacerlo estremecer—, ahora mismo tengo mucho calor.

—Yo también. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que salir.

Dio un paso atrás y entró en su dormitorio convencida de que él la seguiría. Pero no lo hizo.

—Muy bien. —Peeta suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. ¿Cenarás en tu habitación?

—Sí.

—Yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender, pero volveré a tiempo para ver cómo te arreglas. Espero que no tengas ninguna objeción. Uno tiene que aprovechar los pocos placeres de que dispone.

—No, ninguna.

Katniss empezaba a darse cuenta de que sólo con pensar que Peeta pudiese encontrar placer en algún otro lado se ponía enferma.

—Entonces nos veremos más tarde.

Cerró la puerta y ella se quedó mirándola durante mucho rato después.

En las horas siguientes, Katniss se bañó y cenó ligeramente. En circunstancias normales, habría chismorreado con Sae mientras se arreglaba. Los sirvientes siempre estaban al corriente de los chismes más jugosos y a ella le gustaba estar al día. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión se quedó callada. Tenía la mente ocupada con lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

Sabía que algunas de las mujeres que habían ido a su casa habían conocido íntimamente a su esposo. A lo largo de los últimos cuatro años, había coincidido en múltiples ocasiones con esas mismas mujeres y nunca le había dado importancia al asunto. En cambio ahora le molestaba tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Y lo peor de todo era que habían aparecido mujeres nuevas, mujeres que no estaban en el pasado de Peeta, pero que querían estar en su futuro. Mujeres que le habían guiñado un ojo, tocado el brazo y que le habían sonreído provocativamente.

Y todas ellas estaban convencidas de que a Katniss no iba a importarle.

¿Y por qué le importaba? Ella tenía a Hargreaves y antes le había dado completamente igual.

Pero la verdad era que ahora no era así. Sólo de pensar que una de esas mujeres compartiría pronto la cama con Peeta, le hervía la sangre. A pesar de que únicamente llevaba la camisola y el medio corsé, estaba tan furiosa y frustrada que se moría de calor.

Cerró los ojos mientras su doncella la peinaba y le hacía un recogido con algunos mechones sueltos alrededor de la cara. Sonó un leve golpe en la puerta, que se abrió sin esperar respuesta. El atrevimiento de por sí ya le resultó perturbador, pero lo que más la preocupó fue el lugar desde donde llamaron. Cuando Katniss abrió los ojos, vio que Peeta entraba por la puerta que comunicaba ambos dormitorios.

—¿Qué...? —masculló.

Él respiró hondo y se dejó caer en la butaca preferida de ella.

—Quitas el aliento —dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que entrase desde el otro dormitorio—. O, mejor dicho, das ganas de quitarte el aliento. ¿Esa frase existe, Katniss? Si no, tendría que existir y tendrían que colocar un retrato tuyo al lado para explicarla.

Después de casarse, Peeta se había instalado en una habitación al final del pasillo, justo en la esquina opuesta a la de ella. Katniss a menudo se había ofrecido a quedarse en los aposentos de la zona de invitados, dado que aquella casa le pertenecía a él y que su matrimonio era una farsa, pero Peeta le recordó que ella pasaba más tiempo en casa, cosa que era cierta. Katniss dormía en su cama cada noche, mientras que Peeta podía pasar días sin meterse en la suya.

Al recordar eso, su humor empeoró.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

—Lo que me apetecía. ¿Por qué? —le preguntó él, con tono inocente.

—Ahí no hay nada excepto muebles.

—Todo lo contrario —contestó con voz ronca—. La mayoría de mis pertenencias están en esa habitación. Al menos las que uso a diario.

Katniss apretó con fuerza el mueble de tocador. Pensar en Peeta durmiendo a escasos metros de ella, sólo con una puerta entre los dos, le resultó excitante. Se imaginó el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo tal como lo había visto en la sastrería. Se preguntó si dormiría boca abajo, rodeando la almohada con aquellos brazos tan fuertes, con el trasero desnudo y a la vista. ¿O tal vez dormía boca arriba? Katniss tenía grabada en su mente la forma de su miembro. La dureza y la fuerza del mismo... Desnudo... El cuerpo de Peeta dormido... Enredado con las sábanas...

Oh, Dios...

Tragó saliva y dejó de mirarlo antes de que él se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—Haymitch ha heredado una gallina.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Lo miró. Igual que la noche anterior, iba vestido sólo con una camisa con las mangas remangadas y pantalones. Resultaba muy tentador y estaba segura de que él lo sabía.

Tarde o temprano tendrían que discutir lo del cambio de habitación, pero Katniss no se veía capaz de tener aquella conversación en ese momento. Esa noche ya iba a tener que discutir con Hargreaves.

—La tía de Haymitch era una excéntrica —contestó Peeta, mientras se tumbaba—. Tenía una gallina como mascota. La última vez que él la visitó, vio que la mujer estaba tan contenta con ese animal que le dijo que era la gallina más guapa que había visto nunca.

—¿Guapa? —A Katniss le temblaron los labios de risa.

—Sí. —No pudo evitar notar la diversión que impregnaba la voz de él—. Ahora su tía ha muerto y en su herencia...

—Le ha dejado a Haymitch la gallina.

—Sí. —Los sonrientes ojos de Peeta buscaron los de ella en el espejo cuando Katniss se puso

en pie para ponerse el vestido—. No, no te rías, Katniss. Es un tema muy serio.

La doncella sí se rió.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó Katniss muy seria, intentando contenerse.

—El pobre animal está loco por Haymitch. Aunque, claro, las gallinas tienen el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante.

—¡Peeta! —exclamó Katniss, riéndose por fin.

—Al parecer, ya no puede salir a su jardín, porque, en cuanto pone un pie fuera, la gallina corre a buscarlo. —Se puso en pie de un salto y extendió los brazos—. Corre hacia él con las alas abiertas de felicidad y le salta a los brazos como si fuese su enamorada.

Tanto ella como la doncella se rieron a carcajadas.

—¡Te lo estás inventando!

—No. Reconozco que tengo mucha imaginación —contestó él, acercándose—, pero ni siquiera yo podría imaginarme a una fémina loca por Haymitch, ni ovípara ni humana. —Le sonrió a la doncella y añadió—: Yo me ocuparé del resto.

Sae hizo una reverencia y se fue.

La sonrisa de Katniss se desvaneció en cuanto él se detuvo a su espalda y empezó a recorrerle la columna vertebral. Ella contuvo la respiración para ver si así conseguía no olerlo.

—Nos estábamos llevando tan bien, Peeta —se quejó—. Por un segundo he pensado que volvíamos a ser amigos. ¿Por qué tienes que echarlo a perder y recordarme que sentimos esta maldita atracción?

Los dedos de Peeta se deslizaron por encima de la camisola que la cubría.

—Tienes el vello de punta. No te imaginas lo difícil que es para un hombre estar tan cerca de la mujer que desea, sabiendo que ella también lo desea a él, y no poder hacer nada.

—Amigos —insistió ella, sorprendiéndose de que su voz sonase tan firme—. Es la única alternativa que tenemos si queremos que nuestro matrimonio funcione.

—Puedo ser tu amigo y también tu amante.

Le dio un beso ardiente con los labios abiertos en el hombro.

—¿Y qué pasará con nosotros cuando ya no seamos amantes?

Peeta la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y le apoyó el mentón en el hombro para mirar el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. Él era mucho más alto y tenía que agacharse, lo que hacía que la rodease por completo.

—¿Cómo que qué pasará? ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Katniss? ¿Que siempre seremos amantes?

Le tiró del corpiño y tocó sus senos con cuidado. Empezó a mover las caderas contra las nalgas de ella. La prueba de su deseo era innegable Katniss notó que el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Se moría de ganas de acostarse con él, Peeta la había excitado una y otra vez con su seducción, así que cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido.

—Míranos —le pidió él—. Abre los ojos y mira lo excitados que estamos, lo mucho que nos necesitamos. —Le capturó un pezón con sus ágiles y fuertes dedos—. Sé que podría hacer que te corrieras así, medio vestida. ¿Te gustaría correrte, Katniss? —Le lamió la piel cubierta de sudor—. Seguro que te gustaría.

Ella, temerosa de verse en sus brazos, negó con la cabeza.

Peeta se movió y colocó las caderas de manera que su miembro la acariciase arriba y abajo, hasta que ella gimió desesperada. Él siguió tocándole los pezones, estirándoselos, pellizcándolos, haciéndola suspirar de placer. Katniss notaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de sus dedos como si estuviese tocándola entre las piernas y su sexo se moría de hambre por el de él.

—No sé si siempre seremos amantes —dijo Peeta con voz ronca, haciendo que los pezones de ella se excitasen todavía más. Él gimió—. Pero puedo asegurarte que, aunque pase a desearte la mitad de lo que te deseo ahora, seguiré haciéndolo desesperadamente.

Pero Katniss sabía que terminaría deseando a otra. Incluso estando enamorado había sido incapaz de serle fiel a su amada. A pesar de saber eso, arqueó la espalda, mientras con los pechos buscaba las manos de él y con las nalgas, su dura erección.

Peeta gimió desde lo más profundo de la garganta.

—Quédate en casa conmigo —le dijo.

La tentación era prácticamente irresistible. Katniss quería empujarlo al suelo, sentarse encima de su miembro y dar rienda suelta a su anhelo.

—No te deseé ni una sola vez —gimió ella, moviéndose entre sus brazos con el cuerpo completamente tenso. Estaba loca de deseo, a punto de echar por la borda todo lo que le importaba y de acostarse con Peeta. Pero una parte de su sentido común se negó a callarse—. No te miré ni una sola vez y ni se me pasó por la cabeza acostarme contigo.

Y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y se miró en el espejo. Vio que su cuerpo se movía lujurioso, prisionero entre las expertas manos de él y su poderoso torso. En ese instante se odió a sí misma, se odió porque vio a la chica de hacía una década, una joven seducida por el deseo que había logrado despertarle el placer proporcionado por un hombre.

Peeta apretó los brazos y la atrajo contra su pecho. Su boca, cálida y húmeda, se deslizó por el cuello y el hombro de ella.

—Dios, quiero follarte —dijo excitado, pellizcándola con los dedos—. Tengo tantas ganas que cuando lo haga te partiré por la mitad.

La crudeza de su lenguaje fue más de lo que Katniss pudo soportar y, con un grito de placer, alcanzó el orgasmo. Su sexo tembló con tanta fuerza que se le doblaron las rodillas. Peeta la mantuvo erguida, sujetándola con su cuerpo firme e inamovible.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Katniss apartó la mirada del espejo y con los ojos buscó el retrato de Marvel. Miró aquellos ojos oscuros que la habían empujado a la sexualidad más decadente y se obligó a acordarse de todas y cada una de las amantes de él. Recordó todas las ocasiones en que había tenido que sentarse delante de ellas en algún evento social, o que había olido su perfume en la piel de su marido. Pensó en todas las mujeres que habían estado ese mismo día en su casa, sonriendo a Peeta seductoras, y se le revolvió el estómago con tanta virulencia que su deseo se apagó al instante.

—Suéltame —le dijo con voz firme y decidida. Irguió la espalda e intentó apartarse.

Él se tensó detrás de ella.

—Mira cómo respiras y lo rápido que te late el corazón. Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

—No. —Katniss estuvo cerca de tener un ataque de pánico y no paró hasta que él la soltó con una maldición. Luego dio media vuelta y se le acercó con los puños cerrados, ansiosa por convertir el deseo en una pelea—. Mantente alejado de mí. Vuelve a instalarte en tu antigua habitación. Déjame en paz.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Peeta se pasó ambas manos por el cabello—. No te entiendo.

—No quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó enfadado, paseando de un lado a otro del dormitorio.

—No insistas más, Peeta. Si continúas abusando de mí, tendré que irme.

—¿Abusando de ti? —La señaló con un dedo. Estaba frustrado y todo el cuerpo le temblaba a causa de la tensión acumulada—. Tenemos que resolver esto de una vez por todas. Esta misma noche.

Ella levantó el mentón y se subió el corsé para taparse los pechos, sin dejar de temblar.

—Esta noche tengo otros planes. Ya te lo he dicho.

—No puedes salir así —le dijo él, furioso—. Mírate. Estás temblando como una hoja de la necesidad que tienes de echar un polvo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Maldita sea si no lo es.

—Peeta...

Él entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

—No metas a Hargreaves en esto,Katniss. No acudas a él para que apague el fuego que yo he avivado.

Ella lo miró atónita.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No y lo sabes perfectamente. Pero te prometo que si vas a verlo a él para que sacie el deseo que yo te he creado, lo retaré a un duelo por la mañana.

—No puedo creerme lo que está pasando.

Él levantó las manos abatido.

—Yo tampoco. Estás aquí de pie, muerta de deseo por mí. Y yo estoy aquí, muriéndome de ganas de follarte hasta que ninguno de los podamos caminar. ¿Dónde está el problema, Katniss? ¿Puedes explicármelo?

—¡No quiero echar a perder nuestro matrimonio!

Peeta respiró hondo para intentar calmarse.

—Creo que tengo la obligación de recordarte, querida esposa, que, por definición, el matrimonio incluye el sexo. Entre los cónyuges. No con terceras personas.

—El nuestro no —replicó ella—. Tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo. Tienes que buscarte a otra.

—¡Ese maldito acuerdo! Dios, Katniss. Las cosas han cambiado.

Dio un paso hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y la mandíbula apretada.

Katniss corrió al escritorio y colocó el mueble entre los dos. Si Peeta la tocaba, se derrumbaría.

Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

—Como desees —soltó furioso—. Pero que conste que esto no es lo que quieres de verdad. Te he observado durante todo el día, he visto cómo mirabas a esas mujeres que han venido a visitarnos. La verdad es que, a pesar del misterioso motivo por el que no quieres acostarte conmigo, tampoco quieres que me acueste con otra. —Le hizo una reverencia—. Pero tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta del error que has cometido.

Y se fue antes de que Katniss pudiese reaccionar. Y, aunque se arrepintió de todo lo que le había dicho, no corrió tras él para detenerlo y pedirle que no se marchara.

**O.O.O.O..O.O.****O.O.O.O****O.O.O.O****O.O.O.O****O.O.O.O****O.O.O.O****O.O.O.O****O.O.O.O****O.O.O.O****O.O.O.O****O.O.O.O****O.O.O.O**

******HOLA QUERIDAS SEGUIDORAS**

******LES TRAIGO EL 5TO CAPITULO.**

******AL PARECER KATNISS SEGUIRA INSISTIENDO EN QUE PEETA CONSIGA UNA AMANTE, PERO, SERA QUE EN VERDAD ES ESO LO QUE QUIERE?**

******¿PEETA LE TOMARA LA PALABRA?**

******¿QUE PASARA CON LA GALLINA DE HAYMITCH?**

******ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS, FAV, FOLLOWS Y ESAS COSAS BONITAS QUE HACEN Y NOS DAN ANIMOS DE SEGUIR.**

* * *

**************ADELANTO:**

Hacerle caso a Katniss tenía sus ventajas.

—Sabía que vendrías —le dijo ella, seductora y desnuda desde la cama.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó el chaleco a medida que iba acercándose decidido a la cama. Clove se puso de rodillas y se acercó a ayudarlo.

—Peeta. Esta noche estás muy excitado.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —le dijo


	7. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes NO SON MIOS le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia y algunos personajes son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro._**

**_Les comparto el siguiente capitulo. Disfrútenlo. Nos leemos abajo_**

* * *

Peeta cruzó el pasillo que conducía a la habitación que lady Fuhrman había reservado en aquel hotel y maldijo por enésima vez a su terca esposa.

Hacerle caso a Katniss tenía sus ventajas. El deseo que sentía esa noche era prácticamente insoportable y la había presionado tanto que había terminado por asustarla. Peeta lo sabía, igual que sabía que tenía que darle tiempo para que se acostumbrase tanto a su regreso como a su cambio de actitud.

Sí, si se acostaba con Clove saciaría un poco la lujuria que sentía, pero... ¡Maldita fuera! Él no quería saciarse. Quería sentir ese anhelo, esa sensación embriagadora que le provocaba Katniss y no quería apagarla con una sustituta.

Pero sólo de imaginarse a su esposa con Hargreaves hacía que le hirviera la sangre. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Katniss apagase su deseo sin hacer él lo mismo. Llamó a la puerta de Clove y entró.

—Sabía que vendrías —le dijo ella, seductora y desnuda desde la cama.

Lo único que llevaba era un lazo negro alrededor del cuello. Peeta tuvo una erección al instante; cualquier hombre la tendría al ver a aquella mujer así.

Clove era muy hermosa y con mucho apetito sexual, el suficiente como para convertir el enfado y la frustración de Peeta en lujuria. Se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó el chaleco a medida que iba acercándose decidido a la cama.

Clove se puso de rodillas y se acercó a ayudarlo.

—Peeta —dijo sin aliento, con aquella voz infantil. Lo desnudó con manos impacientes y la ropa fue amontonándose en el suelo—. Esta noche estás muy excitado.

Él se tumbó encima de ella y la apretó contra la cama, luego giró sobre sí mismo y dejó que Clove quedase encima.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —le dijo y se quedó allí tumbado, mirando el techo, dejando la mente completamente en blanco para no sentir nada durante aquel sexo sin sentido que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ella le quitó la camisa y le pasó la mano por los músculos del abdomen.

—Creo que podría tener un orgasmo sólo mirándote. —Se inclinó hacia él y le presionó los pechos contra el muslo mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones—. Pero haré algo más que mirar.

Peeta cerró los ojos y pensó en Katniss.

* * *

Katniss bajó del carruaje y entró en la casa de Hargreaves a través de las caballerizas. Había recorrido ese mismo camino cientos de veces y antes siempre se sentía contenta y ansiosa por ver a Cato. Sin embargo, esa noche era completamente distinto. Se notaba el estómago encogido y le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Peeta se había ido a caballo y no tenía ninguna duda de que se había marchado en busca de otra mujer.

Y había sido ella la que lo había empujado a hacerlo.

Probablemente ya estuviese dentro de ella, moviendo su maravilloso trasero al ritmo de sus caderas y penetrándola con su impresionante miembro. Se dijo que era mejor así. Su matrimonio funcionaría mejor si él estaba con otra mujer desde el principio y no si se la buscaba después de que ella se le hubiese entregado.

Pero a pesar de que era consciente de eso, no se sentía nada bien. Las imágenes seguían atormentándola y no podía dejar de ser posesiva con Peeta. Y mientras caminaba en silencio por el pasillo del piso de arriba de la mansión, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por estar traicionando a su esposo.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta del dormitorio de Cato y entró.

Hargreaves estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, vestido con un batín de seda y con una copa en la mano.

—Creía que no ibas a venir —le dijo con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Arrastraba un poco la voz y Katniss vio que la botella estaba casi vacía.

—Lo siento —murmuró, sentándose en el suelo, al lado de los pies de él—. Sé que te duele oír todos esos chismes. Lo lamento muchísimo.

—¿Te has acostado con él?

—No.

—Pero quieres hacerlo.

—Sí.

Entonces Cato la miró y le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

—Gracias por ser sincera.

—Esta noche le he echado de casa. —Movió la cabeza en busca del calor del hombre y de la paz y de la tranquilidad que sentía estando con él—. Se ha ido.

—¿Y crees que se mantendrá lejos para siempre?

Ella le apoyó la mejilla en la rodilla y se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego.

—No estoy segura. Parecía muy decidido.

—Sí. —Cato le pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Recuerdo esa edad. Eres consciente por primera vez de tu propia mortalidad y el anhelo por tener un heredero es prácticamente insoportable.

Katniss se puso tensa.

—Peeta tiene dos hermanos más jóvenes que él. No necesita un heredero.

Cato se rió sin humor.

—¿Cuándo te dijo eso? ¿Cuando os casasteis? ¿Cuando sólo tenía veintidós años? Por supuesto que entonces no estaba interesado en tener hijos. La mayoría de los hombres no pensamos en eso a esa edad. Lo único que nos importa entonces es follar y un embarazo complica las cosas.

Ella recordó lo mucho que se había emocionado Peeta al enterarse del embarazo de Delly y se le heló la sangre. Incluso a esa edad, él ya quería tener hijos.

—Es marqués, Katniss —prosiguió Hargreaves con los labios pegados a la copa y sin dejar de tocarle el cabello—. Necesita un heredero y, aunque tenga hermanos, a un hombre le gusta tener sus propios descendientes. ¿Qué otra razón te ha dado que justifique su regreso?

—Me ha dicho que se sentía culpable por haberme dejado sola frente a los rumores.

—No sabía que Peeta fuese capaz de actuar con tanto altruismo —comentó Cato, seco, antes de dejar la copa vacía a un lado—. Para eso tiene que ser un hombre completamente distinto al que conocí hace cuatro años.

Katniss se quedó mirando el fuego y de repente se sintió como una tonta. Y muy dolida. Permaneció mucho rato contemplando las llamas.

Poco después, la mano de Cato dejó de acariciarle el cabello y descansó pesadamente sobre su hombro. Ella volvió la cabeza y vio que se había dormido. Triste y tremendamente confusa, se puso en pie y fue por una manta. En cuanto se aseguró de que estaba bien tapado, abandonó la casa.

* * *

Peeta apartó la cabeza cuando Clove intentó besarlo. Su perfume era empalagoso, el mismo que años atrás le había parecido atractivo, ahora le resultaba casi insoportable. Su pene estaba duro y excitado, prisionero de la experta mano de ella, respondiendo a los estímulos físicos a pesar de que sus emociones y su mente habían abandonado por completo su cuerpo.

Clove le susurró obscenidades al oído y luego se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, dispuesta a que la penetrara.

—Estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto a casa, Peeta —susurró.

«_A casa.»_

La palabra retumbó en la mente de él y se le encogió el estómago. Peeta nunca había tenido un hogar. De pequeño, la amargura de su madre lo había envenenado todo. El único lugar y la única época en que se había sentido aceptado fue cuando estuvo con Katniss. Eso había cambiado ahora que se sentían tan atraídos el uno por el otro, pero Peeta estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para recuperar aquella sensación de bienestar.

Y el encuentro en el que se había embarcado no iba a ayudarlo demasiado.

Aquélla no era su casa. Aquello era un hotel y aquella mujer que iba a follar con él no era su esposa. La sujetó por la cintura y la tumbó con un movimiento rápido y certero a su lado.

Clove rió gustosa.

—¡Sí! —exclamó—. Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a ponerte en situación.

Peeta le colocó la mano entre las piernas y la masturbó hasta proporcionarle un orgasmo. Sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba y dónde tenía que tocarla. Clove terminó en cuestión de segundos y él se sintió totalmente libre para abandonar aquel encuentro tan sórdido.

Suspiró frustrado y se levantó de la cama para abrocharse los pantalones; después se acercó al cuenco con agua que había en una esquina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Clove ronroneando como un gato.

—Lavándome para irme.

—¡No, ni hablar!

Se sentó. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos y carnosos. Era muy guapa. Pero no era la mujer que él quería.

—Lo siento, preciosa —dijo con torpeza, mientras se frotaba las manos en el cuenco—. Esta noche no estoy de humor.

—Mientes. Tu polla está tan dura como un atizador.

Él se volvió y cogió el chaleco y el abrigo.

Clove dejó caer los hombros.

—Es vieja, Peeta.

—Es mi esposa.

—Antes eso no te importaba. Además, ella tiene a Hargreaves.

Él se puso tenso y apretó la mandíbula.

—Ah, he dado en el clavo. —La sonrisa de Clove fue tan atrevida como de costumbre—. ¿Crees que ahora mismo está con él? ¿Por eso has venido a verme? —Separó las piernas, se recostó en las almohadas y se deslizó las manos entre sus muslos—. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarlo bien sólo ella? Yo puedo ofrecerte la misma diversión.

Peeta se abrochó el último botón y se acercó a la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Clove.

Estaba a mitad del pasillo cuando oyó que algo delicado se rompía contra la puerta. Negó con la cabeza y bajó la escalera lo más rápido posible. Estaba impaciente por llegar a casa.

* * *

Protegida en la intimidad de su dormitorio, Katniss le pidió a Sae que se retirase en cuanto terminó de desnudarse.

—Pero tráeme una copa de madeira —murmuró, mientras su doncella se inclinaba antes de irse.

Cuando se quedó sola, se sentó en la butaca orejera que tenía frente al hogar y pensó en Hargreaves. Aquella situación era muy injusta para él. Cato había sido muy bueno con ella, Katniss lo adoraba y se odiaba a sí misma por estar tan confusa. Su madre le diría que no existía el monopolio del deseo y que la vida le había demostrado que eso era verdad. La duquesa creía que no había nada malo en desear a dos hombres a la vez. Sin embargo, Katniss siempre había creído que una persona tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir los instintos primarios si su pareja le importaba.

Varios minutos más tarde, un ruido la hizo volverse en dirección a la puerta, que se había quedado abierta, y vio a su doncella. Ella le indicó que pasase. En una mano, la mujer llevaba una bandeja con la botella de madeira y una copa, en la otra, un montón de toallas.

—¿Para qué son las toallas? —le preguntó Katniss.

—Discúlpeme, milady. Beete me las ha pedido para el baño del señor.

Beete era el ayudante de cámara de Peeta. Ya casi había amanecido y su esposo se estaba bañando para quitarse de encima el olor de sus actividades carnales, mientras ella estaba allí sentada, sintiéndose culpable. De repente se puso furiosa ante tal injusticia y se levantó para coger ella misma las toallas.

—Ya me ocupo yo.

La doncella abrió los ojos como platos, pero inclinó la cabeza y dejó la bandeja con la botella y la copa antes de irse.

Katniss cruzó la estancia hasta llegar al vestidor y una vez allí, sin llamar ni pedir permiso, abrió la puerta que comunicaba con el baño de Peeta. Éste estaba tumbado en medio de la bañera de agua caliente, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde y los ojos cerrados. No se movió ni un milímetro cuando ella entró Katniss aprovechó para observar con detenimiento su torso y sus piernas musculosas. Todo su cuerpo escultural era visible a través del agua cristalina, incluido su impresionante miembro, que ella sólo había notado de pasada.

Katniss se excitó al instante, lo que la puso de peor humor. Entrecerró los ojos y le bastó con mirar a Beete un segundo para que el ayudante de cámara se fuese al instante.

Peeta respiró hondo y de repente se tensó.

—Katniss —susurró. Se quedó mirando los hermosos ojos de su esposa y no intentó taparse.

—¿Lo has pasado bien esta noche? —le preguntó ella sin rodeos.

—¿Y tú? —replicó él, apretando los labios al oír su tono.

—No, no lo he pasado bien. Y te echo a ti la culpa de que así haya sido.

—No me sorprende. —El silencio se alargó y el aire se llenó de las cosas que no se decían y del deseo que sentían el uno por el otro—. ¿Te lo has follado, Katniss? —preguntó Peeta al fin, con la voz rota.

Ella le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada.

—¿Lo has hecho? —insistió él al ver que Katniss no decía nada.

—Hargreaves había bebido y estaba melancólico. —«_Mientras que Peeta se ha pasado la noche disfrutando en la cama de otra mujer._» Sólo con pensarlo se puso furiosa, así que le lanzó las toallas a la cara y giró sobre sus talones—. Espero que tú hayas follado por los dos.

—Maldita sea. ¡Katniss!

Ella oyó el agua salpicando y echó a correr. Su dormitorio estaba cerca, podía conseguirlo...

* * *

Hola, ¿Que tal el capitulo? ¿quien penso que peeta caería a la presion de clove? jajaja, yo por un momento si lo creí.  
se que es corto, pero prometo subir la segunda parte pronto.

espero sus comentarios, buenos y malos.

saludoooooos :)

* * *

**Adelanto**

—¡Te odio! Para de una vez. No tienes derecho a acosarme de esta manera.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo. ¿Te has acostado con Hargreaves?

—Sí. —Volvió la cara para mirarlo a los ojos—. Me lo he follado toda la noche. De todas las maneras imaginables.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes NO SON MIOS le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia y algunos personajes son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro._**

**_Nos leemos abajo. :)_**

* * *

CONTINUACIÓN CAPITULO 6

Peeta la cogió por la cintura y la levantó del suelo. Katniss se resistió y empezó a darle patadas y codazos. El camisón de seda que llevaba resbalaba encima de la piel mojada de él.

—Para —le advirtió entre dientes.

—¡Suéltame!

Ella levantó los brazos y le tiró del pelo.

—¡Ay, maldita sea!

Peeta se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, sin soltarla. Ella se quedó con la cara pegada al suelo y con él tumbado encima. Tenía el camisón empapado y los pechos pegados a la alfombra.

—¡Te odio!

—No es verdad —farfulló Peeta, colocándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Katniss se movió tanto como pudo con su peso aprisionándola.

—No puedo respirar —se quejó. Peeta se tumbó a su lado y, sin soltarle los brazos, le colocó una pierna encima para retenerla—. Para de una vez. No tienes derecho a acosarme de esta manera.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo. ¿Te has acostado con Hargreaves?

—Sí. —Volvió la cara para mirarlo a los ojos—. Me lo he follado toda la noche. De todas las maneras imaginables. Le he chupado...

La boca de él capturó la suya con tanta fuerza que Katniss notó el sabor de la sangre. Peeta le deslizó la lengua por la boca a un ritmo brutal, aprisionándola con los labios. Mientras le sujetaba ambas muñecas con una mano, con la otra buscó el extremo del camisón para levantárselo.

A Katniss la sangre le corría a toda velocidad por las venas, el corazón le latía descontrolado contra la caja torácica. Estaba más excitada de lo que podía soportar y mordió el labio inferior de él, que apartó la cabeza con una maldición.

—¡Suéltame!

Tenía el camisón enredado bajo su propio cuerpo y la tela no podía subir más, así que Peeta se apartó un poco para poder terminar el trabajo; al hacerlo, le dio a Katniss margen de maniobra y ella lo aprovechó para golpearlo y cogerlo desprevenido. Luego se apartó a cuatro patas.

—¡Katniss! —gritó él, lanzándose tras ella.

Sujetó el extremo del camisón con tanta fuerza que los lazos de los hombros se se quitó la prenda de encima y corrió hacia su dormitorio. Creyó que iba a lograrlo, pero justo entonces, Peeta la cogió por el tobillo. Ella le dio una patada con la pierna libre, luchó con desesperación, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Se puso encima de ella y le cogió los brazos mientras le colocaba un muslo entre las piernas.

Lágrimas de frustración corrían por las mejillas de Katniss.

—No puedes hacerme esto —lloró, moviéndose y luchando, más contra el deseo que sentía en su interior que contra Peeta.

Al oponer resistencia, notó su impresionante erección presionándole las nalgas.

Él volvió a colocarle los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sujetándoselos con una mano. La otra se la deslizó con delicadeza por el costado hasta llegar entre las piernas de ella. Separó los labios de su sexo y deslizó dos dedos en su interior.

—Estás tan húmeda... —gimió, sintiendo en sus dedos la prueba del deseo de ella. Katniss movió las caderas en un intento desesperado de escapar—. Cálmate, Katniss. —Peeta le acercó la cara a la nuca—. No me he acostado con nadie.

—Mientes.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo haya intentado, pero al final me he dado cuenta de que sólo te deseo a ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lloró en silencio.

—No, no te creo.

—Sí, sí me crees. Conoces perfectamente el cuerpo de un hombre y sabes que no estaría así de excitado si me hubiese pasado la noche follando.

Los dedos de él, empapados con el placer de ella, le encontraron el clítoris y se lo acariciaron. Katniss movió la espalda, indefensa, y su cuerpo se derritió de deseo. Peeta estaba por todas partes, rodeándola por completo, su poderoso torso la tenía atrapada en el suelo. Un dedo de él entró en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza y los músculos de su sexo se apretaron alrededor de la mano de Peeta.

—Tranquila —le dijo éste en voz baja, pegado a su oído—. Deja que te dé placer. Los dos estamos al límite.

—No, por favor.

—Lo deseas tanto como yo.

—No.

—¿Quién está mintiendo ahora? —El dedo de él la abandonó y con esa misma mano se apoyó en el muslo de ella para apartarse. Deslizó el otro brazo por debajo de su cabeza para hacerle de almohada y le tocó el pecho izquierdo—. Te necesito.

Katniss intentó cerrar las piernas, pero entonces notó la punta del pene de Peeta justo en el borde de su sexo. Lo movió para que lo notase, al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaba el pezón. Ella gimió de placer y el deseo la cubrió de sudor.

—Estás excitada y quieres que te posea con mi miembro. —Le pasó los dientes por el hombro—. Dime que no me deseas.

—No te deseo.

Peeta se rió pegado a su espalda. Su prepucio entró en el sexo de Katniss, ofreciéndole la presión que necesitaba. Pero no fue suficiente. Las caderas de ella se movieron por voluntad propia, ansiando sentir más. Pero Peeta se apartó y dejó sólo la punta en su interior.

—No —dijo tranquilo, como si de repente hubiese recuperado el control, como si aquella unión carnal con Katniss lo tranquilizase de alguna manera—. Tú no me deseas.

—Maldito seas. —Apretó el rostro contra el brazo de él y se secó las lágrimas.

—Dime que me deseas.

—No te deseo.

Pero se le escapó un gemido y, con unos movimientos de cadera, buscó que Peeta volviese a entrar en su cuerpo.

—Katniss... —Le clavó los dientes con cuidado en el hombro y su miembro se deslizó de nuevo en su interior—. Para, antes de que me corra sin ti.

—¡No te atreverás! —exclamó. Sólo pensar que él pudiese dejarla a medias era una agonía.

—Sigue moviéndote así y seré incapaz de parar.

Katniss gimió desesperada y escondió la cara en el brazo de él.

—Quieres dejarme embarazada.

—¿Qué? —Peeta se detuvo de inmediato—. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Confiésalo —dijo ella con voz ronca y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho—. Has vuelto porque quieres tener un heredero.

Ante su sorpresa, él se estremeció.

—Es una idea ridícula. Pero sé que, aunque te lo diga, no me creerás, así que te prometo que no eyacularé dentro de ti.

—Tienes razón. No te creo.

—Terminarás volviéndome loco, mira que eres testaruda. Deja de buscar excusas y reconoce que me deseas. Y entonces te daré esto —se hundió dentro de ella con determinación— sin eyacular dentro de ti.

—Eres malvado, Peeta.

Y movió las nalgas, desesperada por darse a sí misma un orgasmo.

—En realidad soy muy bueno. —Le deslizó la lengua dentro de la oreja—. Deja que te lo demuestre.

—¿Acaso tengo elección? —Se estremeció; la piel se le pegó a la de Peeta por culpa del sudor de los dos—. No vas a dejarme ir.

Él suspiró y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—No puedo dejarte ir, Katniss. —Le recorrió el cuello con la nariz y se excitó todavía más en su interior—. Dios, me encanta cómo hueles.

Y a ella le encantaba tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo; duro, excitado, un miembro tan viril y perfecto como el resto de su propietario. Marvel había utilizado lo mismo para atraparla: la había convertido en adicta a ese placer, en una mujer que quería pasarse todo el día follando. En una esclava del deseo.

Era demasiado débil para resistir esa pasión y, cuando los dedos de Peeta encontraron su clítoris y empezaron a masajeárselo, los labios de su sexo se movieron para dejarlo entrar.

—Soy más ancho en el otro extremo —murmuró él provocativo—. Imagínate lo que notarás cuando me tengas completamente dentro.

Katniss cerró los ojos y separó las piernas en señal de invitación.

—Hazlo de una vez.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —Su sorpresa fue más que evidente.

—¡Sí! —Le dio un codazo en las costillas y lo oyó quejarse—. Eres un cretino arrogante.

Peeta levantó la mano, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando empezó a moverse muy despacio. Entró y salió poco a poco, obligándola a que notase cada centímetro de su miembro, a que reconociese que por fin la estaba poseyendo. Ella gritó de placer y de alivio, notar a Peeta dentro fue devastador para sus emociones.

Al menos había intentado resistirse hasta el final.

Katniss apretó la mano de Peeta con las suyas y se rindió a su nueva adicción con un sollozo desesperado.

Peeta apretó los dientes al deslizar su excitado miembro por los húmedos labios del sexo de Katniss. La abrazó contra su torso y se esforzó por mantener la calma mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba pendiente del enorme placer que sentía al estar dentro de ella y de los gemidos de placer que salían de sus labios.

Peeta ardía de pies a cabeza, se sentía caliente incluso el cabello; en cuanto una capa de sudor se le secaba sobre la piel, volvía a estar empapado.

—Oh, Katniss —suspiró, apartándole una pierna hacia un lado para poder penetrarla más—. Estar dentro de ti es como estar en el paraíso.

Ella se movió debajo de su cuerpo y giró las caderas de un modo que él apenas pudo soportar.

—Peeta...

Oírla gemir así hizo que Peeta se estremeciese con todas sus fuerzas.

—Maldita sea, deja de moverte así o terminaré por perder el poco control que me queda.

—¿A esto lo llamas control? —Suspiró y levantó las caderas, pidiéndole más—. ¿Qué diablos haces cuando lo pierdes por completo?

Él le soltó las manos y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. La lujuria lo había cegado varias veces en la vida y en muchas ocasiones había dado rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Pero su necesidad de ceder nunca había sido tan acuciante como en ese momento. La escandalosa belleza de ella, su descarada sensualidad, sus maravillosas curvas... Katniss estaba hecha para que un hombre fuese tan primitivo como él podía llegar a serlo. Cuatro años atrás, Katniss era demasiado para él, a pesar de que, en su arrogancia, Peeta jamás lo habría reconocido. Pero ahora le preocupaba ser demasiado para ella. Y no podía correr el riesgo de asustarla y ahuyentarla de su cama.

Deslizó las manos debajo del cuerpo de Katniss y les dio la vuelta a ambos para que ella quedase encima.

—¿Qu... qué? —preguntó Katniss, sorprendida.

Su melena suelta le caía a él por la cara y los hombros, rodeándolo con su perfume. Su miembro se excitó hasta límites insospechados.

—Lleva tú las riendas —dijo entre dientes y apartó las manos de ella como si lo hubiese quemado.

Tenía su cuerpo encima y era más de lo que podía soportar. Lo que de verdad quería hacer Peeta en ese momento era tumbarla en el suelo y poseerla como un animal hasta quedar exhausto. Y luego volver a empezar. Pero Katniss era su esposa y se merecía algo mejor. Y, dado que no podía confiar en sí mismo, lo mejor sería que confiase en ella.

Katniss dudó un segundo y Peeta tuvo miedo de que fuese a cambiar de opinión y de que volviese a rechazarlo. En vez de eso, colocó las manos en el suelo y levantó el torso. Después, bajó despacio para que su miembro se deslizase mejor hacia su interior, hasta que los labios de su sexo le besaron el extremo del pene.

Cerró los puños al oírla gemir de placer. El ángulo en que había quedado dentro del sexo de Katniss era delicioso.

—Dios, Peeta. Eres tan...

Él cerró los ojos y los apretó con todas sus fuerzas, respirando entre los dientes al oír su inacabado cumplido. Sabía lo que había querido decir. No había palabras para describir lo que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Quizá se debiera al hecho de que ella lo había excitado y rechazado muchas veces, como no lo había hecho antes ninguna otra mujer. Quizá porque era su esposa y ese detalle añadía un grado de propiedad que aumentaba la intensidad del momento. Fuera lo que fuese, el sexo nunca había sido tan intenso para Peeta y eso que sólo estaban empezando.

—Tienes que moverte, Katniss —la instó con la voz completamente ronca de deseo.

Abrió los ojos y tragó saliva al ver que ella alargaba los brazos hacia atrás, haciendo que su melena se arremolinase encima del torso de él. Peeta se preguntó cómo iban a hacerlo. ¿Se apartaría y se daría la vuelta para quedar sentada mirándolo a la cara? Ver el rostro de Katniss al alcanzar el orgasmo le daría mucho placer, pero la idea de sacar su miembro de dentro de su cuerpo le parecía sencillamente insoportable.

—¿Tengo? —lo desafió ella con voz provocativa y, aunque Peeta no podía verla, supo que estaba sonriendo.

Katniss levantó una mano y apoyó el peso en la otra, sus nalgas descansaron entonces en las caderas de él, que se quedó completamente inmóvil y dejó de respirar mientras ella deslizaba la mano que había levantado entre sus propias piernas.

Primero apretó suavemente los tensos testículos de Peeta y luego la movió más arriba.

Oh, Dios. Si Katniss se masturbaba con su miembro dentro de ella, él explotaría.

—¿Vas a...? —intentó preguntarle.

Katniss lo hizo.

Peeta gimió al notar que su sexo se apretaba como un guante alrededor de su pene.

—¡Maldita sea!

Sujetó las caderas de ella al borde de un ataque de pánico y, manteniéndola inmóvil, levantó la mitad inferior de su cuerpo para embestirla como un poseso.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Katniss echando la cabeza hacia atrás e inundándolo con un mar de mechones castaños.

Su cuerpo se aferró al miembro de él y empezó a convulsionarse con brutal intensidad.

Su primer orgasmo duró una eternidad, pero Peeta se mordió el labio inferior hasta notar el sabor de la sangre y consiguió no eyacular. Y cuando ella se desplomó entre sus brazos, él salió de su interior y terminó.

La lujuria y el anhelo que llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo vaciaron su cuerpo y eyaculó una y otra vez encima del muslo de Katniss y de la alfombra.

Y eso que sólo quería calmarse un poco.

Katniss y él sólo estaban empezando.

Katniss se tumbó encima de él e intentó recuperar el aliento y Peeta le acarició los pechos y le dio un beso en la frente. El perfume de ella mezclado con el del sexo era embriagador. Pegó la nariz a la piel de Katniss e inhaló profundamente.

—Eres un hombre malo y horrible —susurró ella.

Peeta suspiró. Típico de él casarse con la mujer más obstinada del planeta.

—Has sido tú la que ha precipitado las cosas. Pero te garantizo que la próxima vez me aseguraré de que todo el proceso dure más. Tal vez entonces estarás más receptiva.

La levantó consigo hasta que quedaron los dos sentados.

—¿La próxima vez?

Peeta vio que tenía intención de empezar a discutir, así que le deslizó una mano entre las piernas y le acarició el clítoris con la yema de los dedos. Sonrió al oírla gemir.

—Sí, la próxima vez, que empezará dentro de un momento, en cuanto nos hayamos limpiado un poco ambos y nos traslademos a un lugar más confortable para estos menesteres.

Katniss se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta tan rápido para mirarlo que su melena se balanceó sobre su piel blanca. Peeta se quedó mirándola desde el suelo, perplejo al ver lo perfecta que era. Completamente desnuda, Katniss Everdeen era una venus, una sirena, una belleza de pechos perfectos y caderas voluptuosas y con unos labios hechos para besar.

Su pene reaccionó al encontrarse ante tal maravilla y, cuando Katniss lo vio, abrió mucho los ojos, atónita.

—Dios santo, pero si acabamos de ocuparnos de eso.

Peeta se encogió de hombros y reprimió una sonrisa al ver que ella seguía contemplándolo, halagándolo con una mirada que tan sólo era un poquito intimidante. Él se puso en pie y la cogió de la mano para llevarla hacia el baño.

—No puedo evitar reaccionar. Eres una mujer extremadamente atractiva.

Ella se rió, pero lo siguió sin quejarse, aunque sí se hizo un poco la remolona. Peeta miró por encima de su hombro y descubrió el motivo: Katniss le estaba mirando hipnotizada el trasero.

Estaba demasiado absorta para darse cuenta de que la había pillado, así que Peeta apretó las nalgas y se rió cuando ella se sonrojó. Fuera cual fuese el motivo por el que Katniss había rehuido la intimidad conyugal, no era porque no lo desease.

—¿Te gustaría contarme qué te ha pasado esta noche? —le preguntó, atento y con cautela, al adentrarse en un nuevo terreno para ellos. Peeta no estaba acostumbrado a hablar durante sus encuentros amorosos. Y la enorme erección que tenía entre las piernas no lo ayudaba demasiado a concentrarse. Claro que tampoco podía evitarlo; los ojos de su esposa le estaban quemando la piel.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es obvio que estás preocupada.

Se dio la vuelta e hizo sentar a Katniss en una silla, y aprovechó para apartarle la melena que tanto le gustaba ver cómo le caía sobre los hombros.

—Todo esto es tan raro —se quejó Katniss con los brazos cruzados modestamente sobre los pechos, al ver que él sacaba una toalla empapada de dentro de la bañera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, al ver que escurría el exceso de agua.

—Ya te lo he dicho —contestó, arrodillándose delante de ella y, tras colocarle una mano en una rodilla, le separó ligeramente las piernas.

—¡Para! —Katniss le pegó en las manos. Peeta arqueó una ceja e hizo lo mismo, pero con mucha más delicadeza—. Bruto. —Lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

—Descarada. Deja que te limpie un poco.

Los ojos de color gris de su esposa echaron chispas.

—Ya has hecho bastante, gracias. Y ahora déjame en paz, ya me ocuparé yo de mi aseo.

—Pero si todavía no he empezado —se quejó él.

—Tonterías. Ya has conseguido lo que querías. Olvidémonos de esta noche y sigamos como estábamos.

Peeta se sentó en los talones.

—Conque ya tengo lo que quería, ¿eh? No te hagas la tonta, Katniss. —Le apartó los muslos que ella intentaba juntar y deslizó la toalla entre ellos—. Todavía tengo que hacer un montón de cosas. No te he tumbado encima de una mesa para follarte desde atrás. No te he lamido los pechos ni tu... —Le pasó la toalla con cuidado por los labios del sexo y luego repitió el gesto con la punta de la lengua, deteniéndose un instante en el clítoris hasta hacerlo salir de su escondite—. Todavía no te he tumbado en la cama y te he poseído como Dios manda. En resumen, todavía no hemos terminado. Ni mucho menos.

—Peeta. —Katniss lo sorprendió al acariciarle la mejilla con la mano. Lo miró sincera a los ojos. Y a él le resultó muy excitante—. Empezamos esta relación con un acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si también la terminamos con uno?

Peeta entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

—Uno muy placentero. Te daré una noche y te prometo que haré todo lo que quieras si tú me prometes que cuando salga el sol volveremos a nuestro pacto original.

Su maldito pene se levantó, dispuesto a aceptar gustoso el trato, pero a él no le hizo tanta gracia.

—¿Una noche?

Katniss estaba loca si creía que a alguno de los dos le bastaría con una noche. En aquel mismo instante estaba tan excitado como lo había estado antes de eyacular; ella le afectaba de ese modo.

Volvió a mover la toalla y le separó los labios vaginales para poder limpiarla con cuidado. Katniss era preciosa, estaba húmeda y resplandeciente y tenía el sexo cubierto por unos maravillosos rizos de color caoba.

Ella movió los dedos hacia el cabello de Peeta y tiró hasta que él levantó la vista y la miró a la cara. Deslizó entonces los dedos por sus masculinas facciones; primero le recorrió el arco de las cejas y después los pómulos, por último los labios. Parecía cansada, resignada.

—Estas arrugas que tienes alrededor de los ojos y de los labios... tendrían que hacerte parecer mayor, que apagar un poco tu belleza. Y sin embargo consiguen todo lo contrario.

—No tiene nada de malo que me desees, Katniss.

Peeta soltó la toalla y la abrazó por la cintura. Escondió el rostro entre los pechos de ella, allí donde su perfume era más intenso. Katniss estaba desnuda en sus brazos, pero todavía había barreras entre los dos. No importaba lo fuerte que la abrazase, no conseguía acercarse lo suficiente.

Volvió la cabeza y capturó un pezón con la boca, lo succionó en busca de intimidad. Le lamió la punta y se deleitó con su tacto aterciopelado. Ella gimió y le cogió la cabeza con las manos para acercarlo más.

Peeta se moría por ella, hasta le dolía físicamente. Le soltó el pecho y la cogió en brazos. Katniss le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, y él gimió para darle su aprobación por haber accedido por fin a estar con él.

Aceleró el paso y se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio, la habitación a la que se había trasladado hacía sólo unas horas; un intento de estar más cerca de Katniss, pero que había terminado alejándola.

Ahora podría oler su perfume en las sábanas. Katniss le haría entrar en calor y saciaría su hambre. La dejó con cuidado en la cama y notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Encima de ella, en el cabezal de la cama, estaba el escudo de su familia. Debajo, la colcha de terciopelo rojo. Sólo con pensar que iba a disfrutar de los encantos de su esposa en un lugar tan oficial, Peeta se excitó todavía más.

—Una noche —murmuró ella pegada a su cuello.

Él se estremeció, tanto por sentir la respiración de Katniss sobre su piel como porque comprendió que no podía poseerla como de verdad quería. Iba a tener que seducirla con su cuerpo y demostrarle lo cariñoso y bueno que podía ser, porque tenía que hacerla cambiar de opinión. Tenía que conseguir que lo necesitase tanto como él a ella.

Y sólo le había dado una noche para lograrlo.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? -Como que dio calor verdad, jajaja llego el momento, cuando Katniss se rindio al deseo de Peeta, y vaya que disfrutaron la noche estos dos. **

**Ahora que creen que pasara, lograra Katniss cumplir con el nuevo acuerdo, o le saldra el tiro por otro ladoo.. xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows, favoritos y esas cositas.**

**:)**

**saludos desde México!**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes NO SON MIOS le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia y algunos personajes son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro._**

Katniss se hundió entre las almohadas con funda de lino que inundaban la cama de Peeta y volvió a percatarse de lo mucho que él había cambiado. Sabía que antes prefería las sábanas de seda y no entendía qué significaba aquel cambio de gustos, pero sí sabía que quería averiguarlo.

Abrió la boca para preguntárselo, pero él capturó sus labios con los suyos y deslizó la lengua hacia su interior con suma agilidad. Ella gimió y le dio la bienvenida.

Peeta era duro por todas partes, hasta el último centímetro de su piel era musculoso. Katniss no había visto nunca un cuerpo tan masculino y hermoso como el de su marido. Y teniendo en cuenta que Marvel había sido sumamente atractivo, ése era un cumplido que no decía a la ligera.

—Katniss —Peeta suspiró pegado a los labios de ella, un sonido seductor y muy sensual—, voy a lamerte todo el cuerpo, voy a besarte por todas partes, te provocaré un orgasmo tras otro durante toda la noche.

—Y yo te haré lo mismo —le prometió ella, pasándole la lengua por el labio que antes él se había mordido.

Ahora que había decidido que el objetivo de esa noche era saciar la lujuria de ambos, Katniss iba a aplicarse al máximo para lograrlo.

Peeta se apartó un poco para mirarla y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a llevar la voz cantante. Colocó un talón en la pantorrilla de él y les dio la vuelta a ambos para quedar de nuevo encima. Luego se rió cuando Peeta repitió el movimiento y recuperó la ventaja.

—Oh, no seas mala —la riñó, mirándola con sus risueños ojos azules—. Ya has estado encima antes.

—No te he oído quejarte.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Todo ha terminado demasiado rápido, no he tenido tiempo de quejarme.

Katniss arqueó una ceja.

—Yo creo que sencillamente has enmudecido de placer.

Peeta se rió. Su torso vibró encima del de ella y Katniss se le tensaron los pezones en respuesta. Cuando vio que Peeta entrecerraba los ojos, supo que se había dado cuenta.

—Todo lo que quiera —le recordó él, mientras deslizaba una mano para cogerle una pierna y separarla un poco más.

Movió las caderas y la punta de su pene penetró dentro de ella y empezó a introducirse. Él era tan grande que casi le dolía, pero al mismo tiempo era maravilloso.

Katniss se entregó de inmediato, su sexo se relajó y humedeció el prepucio de Peeta con su deseo. Encogió los dedos de los pies y notó que se le hacía un nudo en el pecho. El olor de Peeta era exquisito, el aroma del jabón de bergamota había desaparecido tras el sudor de su primer encuentro sexual.

—Peeta.

Su nombre era tanto una plegaria para que siguiese como una súplica para que parase. Katniss no sabía cómo luchar contra aquella repentina sensación de que estaba conectada a él. Desde la muerte de su ex, sus encuentros sexuales se habían basado en el placer, en la búsqueda de la saciedad. Aquello, en cambio, era pura rendición.

Peeta deslizó las manos por debajo de los hombros de Katniss y apoyó su peso en los antebrazos para no aplastarla.

—Vas a decirle a Hargreaves que has terminado con él.

Era una afirmación, una orden y aunque una parte de Katniss quería discutírselo sólo por su arrogancia, otra sabía que tenía razón. Que se sintiese tan atraída hacia Peeta era prueba suficiente de que ya no estaba tan interesada en Cato como antes.

A pesar de ello, le dio tristeza asumirlo y giró el rostro para que Peeta no viese que le escocían los ojos. Él le besó el pómulo y se hundió un poco más en su interior. Katniss gimió y arqueó la espalda, desesperada por olvidar que se había rendido.

—Puedo hacerte feliz —le prometió Peeta pegado a su piel—. Y nunca te faltará placer, eso te lo aseguro.

Quizá sí pudiera hacerla feliz, pero ella no podría hacer lo mismo con él y cuando Peeta le fuese infiel, la felicidad que ahora sentían se deterioraría rápidamente hasta hacerlos desgraciados.

Katniss le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se incorporó un poco sobre el colchón para atraer poco a poco el pene de él. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en notar la maravillosa sensación de tenerlo haciéndole el amor. Su miembro era muy largo y ancho. No era de extrañar que todas sus amantes tolerasen sus indiscreciones. Era un hombre difícil de sustituir.

—¿Prefieres que te folle despacio, Katniss? —le preguntó con un ahogado suspiro, con los brazos temblándole mientras se hundía dentro de ella—. Dime lo que te gusta.

—Sí... Despacio...

Su voz sonó como un gemido. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda. En realidad le gustaba de todas las maneras, pero estaba perdiendo la capacidad de razonar a una velocidad alarmante.

Volvió a desplomarse en el colchón y Peeta tomó el control; apretó las nalgas y fue entrando y saliendo de dentro de ella muy despacio. A pesar de que hacía poco que la había poseído, el sexo de Katniss le exigió que se ganase el derecho a volver a conseguirlo. El miembro de Peeta entró y salió a un ritmo constante, pero cada vez se hundía más y más hondo.

El sudor le cubría la frente y el torso y sus gotas caían sobre el cuello y el pecho de Katniss.

—Dios, estás tan apretada —masculló.

Ella contrajo los músculos de las paredes internas de su sexo sólo para incrementar el tormento de Peeta.

—Vuelve a provocarme y lo lamentarás —la advirtió serio—. No quiero correrme dentro de ti, pero no pararé. No me detendré por nada del mundo. Me has dado una noche, maldita sea, y estoy dispuesto a aprovecharla.

Katniss se estremeció. «No pararé.» Peeta la poseería tanto si ella quería como si no. Sólo con pensarlo se excitó todavía más, como dejó en evidencia el líquido que lubricó su sexo y que permitió que él entrase un poco más.

—Separa más las piernas. —Los labios de él le rozaron la oreja—. Deja que entre del todo.

Estaba tan llena de él que incluso le costaba respirar, pero se movió un poco y notó que el miembro de Peeta la penetraba hasta el fondo.

—Eres preciosa —la halagó, pasando su mejilla empapada de sudor por encima de la de ella—. Ahora podemos ir tan despacio como quieras.

Entonces empezó a moverse y le hizo el amor con suma lentitud, con movimientos deliberados que incluían todo su cuerpo; flexionó el torso encima del de Katniss, con los muslos apretó los suyos, con los dedos se sujetó de sus hombros.

Ella libró una batalla contra sí misma para contener los sonidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta, hasta que perdió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir.

—Eso es —la animó él con voz tensa a causa del control que estaba ejerciendo—. Déjame oír lo mucho que te gusta. —Movió las caderas y la acarició por dentro. Katniss estaba muy húmeda y gritó y le arañó la espalda. La arqueó en busca de más y empujó decidido—. Dios mío, Katniss...

Ella acompasó el ritmo de sus movimientos a los de él; levantaba las caderas cada vez que Peeta bajaba las suyas y, con la punta de su miembro, encontró un lugar en su interior que ni siquiera Katniss sabía que existía. Ella gimió y se retorció de placer, desesperada por la firme cadencia de sus movimientos.

—Más... Dame más...

Peeta se tumbó de lado y los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron; entró y salió del cuerpo de Katniss con mucho más ímpetu y más rápido, con la pelvis golpeando la de ella con cada flexión.

Era una postura muy íntima, sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaron y los dos se movieron al unísono en busca de un mismo objetivo. Katniss apoyaba la cabeza en uno de los bíceps de él, que con una mano le sujetaba las nalgas para mantenerla inmóvil y para que pudiese aceptar sus embestidas.

Su mirada azul se clavó en la de ella, la de él brillaba de lujuria y tenía la mandíbula firme y los dientes apretados con fuerza. Parecía que estuviese sufriendo y su miembro estaba dolorosamente erecto y excitado.

—Córrete —le ordenó aKatniss entre dientes—. ¡Ahora!

La amenaza implícita en su tono la lanzó por el precipicio. Gimió de placer y estuvo a punto de gritar de lo intenso que fue el orgasmo que la sacudió espasmo tras espasmo.

Peeta apretó los dedos con los que sujetaba a Katniss y se introdujo hasta lo más profundo de ella. Esperó a que terminase y entonces se apartó y volvió a juntarle las piernas para frotarla con su miembro por encima de su sexo.

Katniss se quedó quieta, fascinada con el orgasmo de Peeta, observando cómo su miembro temblaba encima de sus piernas y oyendo cómo cada movimiento iba acompañado de un gemido, mientras él apretaba los labios entreabiertos contra su frente.

Aunque Peeta eyaculó encima de la colcha, Katniss supo que estaba perdida. Ahora lo deseaba, deseaba aquella intimidad que sentía durante el sexo.

Lo odió por recordarle cómo podía ser, por recordarle todo lo que se había perdido y todo lo que llevaba años evitando. Él la había convertido de nuevo en adicta a algo que no tardaría en arrebatarle.

Y empezó a lamentar su pérdida.

Lo primero que hizo que Peeta abriese los ojos fue el ruido de los sirvientes en el baño contiguo, pero lo que lo despertó del todo fue el olor a sexo y a flores exóticas. Gruñó en voz baja para quejarse por la intromisión y aprovechó para hacer inventario de la situación en que se encontraba.

Se le había dormido el brazo izquierdo porque Katniss lo estaba utilizando de almohada. Él estaba tumbado de espaldas y tenía las nalgas de su esposa pegadas a la cadera. Ella estaba tapada con una sábana, pero él iba completamente desnudo. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era y tampoco le importaba. Todavía estaba cansado y, a juzgar por el leve ronquido de Katniss, ella también.

Se había pasado horas haciéndole el amor y tras cada encuentro, el anhelo que sentía apenas lograba disminuir. Incluso en esos momentos, su pene estaba completamente erguido, excitado por el tacto y el olor de Katniss. Aunque estaba exhausto, sabía que no sería capaz de volver a dormirse con una erección como aquélla.

Se acercó a Katniss y apartó la sábana que la cubría con el único brazo que tenía libre y luego le levantó una pierna para colocarla encima de la de él. Con dedos cariñosos, le buscó la entrepierna y le acarició el sexo, notando lo hinchado que lo tenía.

Se lamió la punta del dedo índice y después empezó a acariciarle el clítoris, a trazarle círculos, a atormentarla. Katniss gimió y, sin demasiadas ganas, intentó apartarle la mano.

—Más no, maldito seas —farfulló medio dormida y sin mucha coherencia.

Pero cuando él deslizó de nuevo el dedo la descubrió húmeda.

—Tu vagina no está de acuerdo contigo.

—Esa cosa es tonta de remate. —Volvió a empujarle el brazo, pero Peeta se acercó más y la abrazó—. Estoy exhausta y es por tu culpa. Eres un hombre horrible. Déjame dormir.

—Así lo haré, tesoro —le prometió, besándole el hombro. Movió las caderas cerca de ella para que notase lo mucho que la necesitaba—. Deja que me ocupe de esto y podremos dormir el resto del día.

Katniss gimió encima del brazo que utilizaba de almohada.

—Soy demasiado mayor para ti, Peeta. No puedo seguir tu ritmo ni saciar tu apetito.

—No digas tonterías. —Le deslizó una mano entre las piernas y colocó su pene en posición—. No tienes que hacer nada. —Le mordió el hombro con delicadeza y se abrió paso en su interior con movimientos lentos y certeros.

Todavía medio dormido y embriagado por la sensación de estar dentro de Katniss, sus movimientos se tornaron lánguidos. Le acarició el clítoris con los dedos y enterró el rostro en su melena.

—Quédate aquí tumbada y córrete. Hazlo tantas veces como quieras.

—Oh, Dios —suspiró ella, humedeciéndose para darle la bienvenida.

Gimiendo en voz baja, colocó una mano encima de la muñeca con la que Peeta la estaba masturbando.

Demasiado mayor para él. Aunque Peeta había desechado la idea por ridícula, la diminuta parte de su cerebro que no estaba perdida en el maravilloso polvo que estaba echando se preguntó si a Katniss eso le preocupaba de verdad o si sólo era por las habladurías que circulaban en la buena sociedad.

A él no le preocupaba lo más mínimo, eso seguro. ¿Tendría aquello algo que ver con la reticencia de ella? ¿De verdad creía que era incapaz de satisfacerlo? ¿Era por eso por lo que había insistido en que se buscase una amante? Si así era, entonces sus exigencias sexuales no lo estarían ayudando demasiado. Quizá debería...

El sexo de ella se apretó alrededor del de él y Peeta dejó de pensar. Aumentó la presión sobre el clítoris de Katniss y gimió cuando notó que ella alcanzaba el orgasmo con un delicado gemido. Jamás se saciaría de aquella sensación. Katniss se ajustaba como un guante a él y cuando alcanzaba el clímax lo apretaba con sus espasmos. Era como si ese guante lo apretase rítmicamente.

A modo de respuesta, su miembro se excitó todavía más y Katniss arqueó la espalda contra el torso de él.

—Dios, Peeta, no te excites más.

Peeta la mordió con un poco más de fuerza.

Quería meterse del todo dentro de ella, follarla hasta que perdiese el sentido, hacerlos gritar a ambos de placer. Quería que Katniss le clavase las uñas en la espalda, notar su melena empapada de sudor, dejarle las marcas de sus dientes en los pezones.

Katniss lo volvía loco y, hasta que el animal que habitaba dentro de él recuperase su libertad y la devorase, jamás se saciaría.

Resumiendo, iban a tener que follar muchísimo, pensó, ocultando su rostro torturado entre el cabello de Katniss. Un objetivo que sospechaba que no iba a resultarle nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta lo dolorida y cansada que debía de estar. Además, había que tener en cuenta lo obstinada que era y que seguía creyendo que él era demasiado joven para ella. Y eso que Peeta todavía no tenía ni idea de cuáles podían ser sus otras objeciones. Y tampoco podía olvidarse de su maldito acuerdo. Ni de Hargreaves...

Los obstáculos que se interponían entre los dos empezaban a amontonarse y gimió desesperado. No tendría que resultarle tan difícil seducir a su propia esposa.

Pero cuando notó que Katniss se derrumbaba entre sus brazos, que su cuerpo temblaba pegado al suyo y que gritaba su nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo, supo, igual que lo había sabido el día en que la vio por primera vez, que por ella valía la pena luchar.

* * *

_CAPITULO 8_

Katniss cerró despacio la puerta del tocador y se dirigió sigilosa hacia la escalera. Peeta seguía en la bañera, con sus preciosos labios esbozando una victoriosa sonrisa.

Él creía que la había seducido por completo y quizá había sido así. Era innegable que esa mañana se movía de un modo distinto, que su cuerpo estaba más lánguido y relajado. Saciado. Enloquecido. Arrugó la nariz. Qué pensamiento tan horrible.

Ahora le resultaría mucho más difícil mantener las distancias con él. Ahora Peeta sabía lo que podía hacerle, cómo podía tocarla, cómo hablarle para hacerla enloquecer de deseo. A partir de ahora estaría insoportable, seguro. Esa misma mañana, le había costado horrores abandonar su cama. Era un hombre insaciable. Si pudiese salirse con la suya, Katniss estaba segura de que jamás abandonarían la habitación.

Suspiró, pero el sonido se asemejó más a un gemido de dolor. Los primeros meses de su matrimonio con Marvel habían sido parecidos. Él la sedujo incluso antes de pronunciar los votos. El atractivo conde de cabello dorado y mala reputación la había atrapado en una red de deseo, apareciendo en todas partes donde ella estaba. Más adelante, Katniss se había dado cuenta de que no había sido a causa del destino, como su estúpido corazón había creído. Claro que en esa época todo parecía indicar que Marvel y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Sus sonrisas y sus guiños le crearon la sensación de que entre los dos existía algo especial, que compartían un secreto. Ella, la muy tonta, pensó que era amor.

Recién salida de la escuela, las atenciones amorosas de Marvel la sobrecogían, como por ejemplo que le pagase a su doncella para que le entregase notas secretas.

Aquellas breves líneas escritas con su caligrafía masculina tuvieron un efecto devastador:

_Estás preciosa vestida de azul_.

_Te echo de menos_.

_Pienso en ti todo el día_.

En cuanto se casaron, Marvel se folló a su doncella, pero en esa época, Katniss creía que la adoración que la muchacha parecía sentir por el atractivo noble era señal de que ella había elegido un buen marido.

La semana anterior a su baile de presentación en sociedad, Marvel trepó por el olmo que había junto a su balcón y se coló en su dormitorio. Katniss estaba convencida de que sólo el amor más puro podía haberlo inducido a cometer tal temeridad. Él le susurró en la oscuridad con la voz cargada de deseo, mientras le quitaba el camisón y le hacía el amor con la boca y con las manos.

_«Espero que nos pillen. Entonces seguro que serás mía.»_

_«Por supuesto que soy tuya —le susurró ella, embriagada al descubrir el orgasmo—. Te amo.»_

_«No hay palabras para describir lo que yo siento por ti», le contestó él._

Tras una semana de encuentros clandestinos a medianoche, en los que él le enseñó lo que era el placer, Marvel consiguió que ella le suplicase. La consumación, durante la séptima noche, le garantizó al conde que iba a ser suya.

Katniss fue presentada en sociedad sin pasar por el mercado matrimonial y, aunque su padre habría preferido casarla con un noble de más alto rango, no se opuso a la elección de su hija.

Sólo esperaron el tiempo necesario para que se publicasen las amonestaciones y, después de la boda, se fueron de la ciudad para pasar la luna de miel en el campo. Una vez allí, Katniss se sentía feliz de estar todo el día en la cama con Marvel, levantándose sólo para bañarse y para comer, deleitándose en los placeres carnales, tal como Peeta quería hacer ahora.

Las similitudes entre los dos hombres no podían ser ignoradas. Y mucho menos cuando al pensar en ellos a Katniss se le aceleraba el corazón y le sudaban las manos.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Katniss?

Ella parpadeó atónita y recordó rápidamente dónde estaba. De pie en lo alto de la escalera, con una mano en la barandilla y completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Se sentía embotada por la falta de sueño y tenía el cuerpo dolorido y cansado.

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la vista hacia el vestíbulo, donde se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su hermano mayor, Finnick Odair, marqués.

—¿Tienes intenciones de quedarte ahí parada todo el día? Lo digo porque, si es así, entenderé que ya he cumplido contigo y que puedo irme a buscar algún otro quehacer más placentero.

—¿Cumplido conmigo?

Bajó la escalera hasta donde estaba su hermano. Finnick le sonrió.

—Si te has olvidado, no cuentes conmigo para que te lo recuerde. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir.

Finnick tenía el cabello bronce oscuro, un color precioso que hacía juego con su tez y sus ojos verde mar. Las damas siempre perdían la compostura cuando estaban cerca de él, pero como Finnick siempre estaba ocupado con sus propios quehaceres, apenas les prestaba atención. A no ser que le resultasen sexualmente atractivas.

El quid de la cuestión era que, en lo que se refería al sexo opuesto, su hermano se comportaba igual que su madre. Para él, una mujer era sencillamente un objeto animado que utilizaba cuando lo necesitaba y luego lo dejaba a un lado y lo olvidaba.

Katniss sabía que ninguno de los dos lo hacía por maldad. Sencillamente, no podían comprender por qué sus amantes se enamoraban de una persona que jamás sentiría lo mismo por ellos.

—El almuerzo en casa de lady Marley —dijoKatniss al recordarlo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las dos. —Finnick la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies con la mirada—. Y tú acabas de salir de la cama. —Le sonrió al adivinar el motivo—. Al parecer, los rumores acerca de tu reconciliación con Peeta son verdad.

—¿Te crees todo lo que oyes?

Llegó al vestíbulo de mármol y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

—Creo todo lo que veo. Tienes los ojos rojos y los labios hinchados y te has vestido sin pensar lo que te ponías.

Katniss bajó la vista hacia el sencillo vestido de muselina que llevaba. Sin duda no era el que habría elegido si se hubiese acordado de que tenía un compromiso. Claro que, pensándolo bien, Sae se lo había preguntado, pero ella sólo pensaba en que quería salir del dormitorio antes de que Peeta volviese a buscarla y no le había hecho caso.

—No pienso hablar de mi matrimonio contigo, Finnick.

—Y doy gracias a Dios por ello —contestó él fingiendo que temblaba—. Me parece muy molesto que las mujeres hablen de sus sentimientos.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y le pidió a un lacayo que estaba cerca que fuese a buscarle el abrigo.

—No tengo sentimientos por Peeta.

—Muy sensato de tu parte.

—Sólo somos amigos.

—Eso es evidente.

Mientras se sujetaba el sombrero con unos alfileres, fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

—¿Qué te prometí exactamente a cambio de que me acompañases hoy? Sea lo que sea, no tengo ninguna duda de que he salido perdiendo con el intercambio.

Finnick se rió y ella comprendió por qué su hermano resultaba tan atractivo para las mujeres. Había algo de irresistible en un hombre indomable. Por suerte para ella, ya había superado esa aflicción tiempo atrás.

—Prometiste que me presentarías a la bella lady Johanna.

—Ah, sí. En circunstancias normales no aprobaría un acercamiento tan descarado, pero en este caso creo que sois perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

—Dentro de unos días voy a dar una cena. Lady Johanna y tú estáis invitados desde este mismo momento.

La presencia de su hermano le calmaría los nervios. Y seguro que para entonces necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiese encontrar. Sólo con pensar en tener que sobrevivir a una cena con Peeta y su legión de antiguas amantes, se le revolvía el estómago.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Es horrible que utilices a tu propia hermana para estas cosas.

—Ja —se rió Finnick, cogiendo el abrigo que había llevado la doncella de Katniss—. Lo que es horrible es que tú me arrastres a este almuerzo y en la mansión de los Marley nada menos. Lady Marley siempre huele a alcanfor.

—Yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir, así que deja de lloriquear.

—Tus palabras me hieren, Katniss. Los hombres no lloriqueamos. —Le puso una mano en el hombro y la volvió hacia él—. ¿Por qué vamos si no sabes si vas a pasarlo bien?

—Ya sabes por qué.

Finnick se rió.

—Me gustaría que dejases de preocuparte por lo que piensen de ti los demás. A mí personalmente me pareces la mujer menos aburrida que conozco. Eres directa, agradable a la vista y capaz de tener una conversación divertida.

—Y supongo que tu opinión es la única que debería importarme.

—¿No es así?

—Ojalá pudiese hacer oídos sordos a las habladurías —contestó ella—, pero la marquesa viuda de Mellark siente la necesidad de ponerme al día de las mismas tan a menudo como le es posible. Las horribles notas que me manda me ponen furiosa. Preferiría que escupiese directamente todo el veneno que lleva dentro y que dejase de esconderse tras los buenos modales. —Se quedó mirando el rostro resignado de su hermano—. No sé cómo Peeta ha sido capaz de crecer sano teniendo a esa mujer como madre.

—¿Eres consciente de que las mujeres con tu aspecto soléis tener problemas con el resto? Sois criaturas muy gatunas. No podéis soportar que otra mujer llame la atracción masculina en exceso. Claro que tú no tienes demasiada experiencia con esa clase de celos —concluyó Finnick—. Al fin y al cabo, siempre eres la mujer que atrae más miradas.

Sin embargo sí había sentido otra clase de celos, como los que siente una mujer cuando su esposo no duerme en su cama.

—Y por eso mismo me llevo mejor con los hombres que con las mujeres, aunque eso también tiene sus inconvenientes. —Katniss era consciente de que algunas damas se sentían intimidadas por su aspecto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto—. Vámonos.

Finnick levantó ambas cejas hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Tengo que presentarle mis respetos a Peeta. No puedo irme con su esposa sin más. La última vez que hice eso, me dio una paliza en el ring del club Remington. Ese hombre es mucho más joven que yo, apiádate de mí.

—Escríbele una nota —le dijo Katniss, cortante, aunque tuvo un escalofrío al pensar en su marido con el pelo todavía mojado, recién salido de la bañera. Bastó con eso para que recordase la noche anterior y el modo en que le había hecho el amor.

—Ya veo que no sientes nada por él —se burló Finnick con mirada escéptica.

—Espera a casarte, Finnick. Entonces entenderás perfectamente la necesidad de salir huyendo. Y con aquel objetivo en mente, Katniss le señaló impaciente la puerta.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda.

Le ofreció el brazo y cogió el sombrero que el mayordomo esperaba para entregarle.

—Cada vez eres menos joven, ¿sabes?

—Soy consciente del paso del tiempo. Por eso mismo he confeccionado una lista con las candidatas a convertirse en mi esposa.

—Sí, madre me contó lo de tu «_lista»_ —dijo ella, sarcástica.

—Un hombre tiene que ser práctico a la hora de escoger esposa.

—Por supuesto —afirmó seria pero en tono de burla—, hay que evitar los sentimientos a toda costa.

—¿Acaso no hemos decidido hace un momento que no íbamos a hablar de eso?

Katniss se contuvo para no reírse.

—¿Puedo preguntarte quién ocupa la primera posición de tu lista?

—Lady Glimmer Campion.

—¿La segunda hija del duque de Raleigh? —exclamó atónita.

Lady Glimmer era, sin lugar a dudas, una elección práctica. Su linaje era excepcional, su educación perfecta y nadie diría que no era digna de convertirse en duquesa. Pero su delicada belleza rubia no desprendía ningún fuego, ninguna pasión.

—Te matará de aburrimiento.

—Vamos —contestó Finnick—, no puede estar tan mal.

Katniss abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Todavía no conoces a la dama con la que te estás planteando casarte?

—¡La he visto! Jamás me casaría con una mujer sin verla antes. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Sencillamente, todavía no he tenido el placer de hablar con ella.

Katniss negó con la cabeza y volvió a tener la sensación de que no encajaba en su «práctica» familia. Sí, desenamorarse de alguien era una tarea ardua y dolorosa, pero enamorarse no estaba tan mal. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que ahora era una persona mucho más sabia y mucho más completa que antes de conocer a Everdeen.

—Gracias a Dios que hoy me has acompañado. Seguro que lady Glimmer estará en el almuerzo. Asegúrate de hablar con ella.

—Por supuesto. —Salieron de la casa y se acercaron al carruaje que los estaba esperando. Finnick ajustó sus pasos a los de su hermana—. Seguro que valdrá la pena hacer enfadar a Peeta por eso.

—Peeta no se enfadará.

—Tal vez contigo no.

—Con nadie —afirmó Katniss con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

HOLA, AUN NO TERMINA EL CAP. 8 PERO NO QUERIA HACERLO MAS LARGO. ESPERO QUE LES VAYA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, CUALQUIER COSITA ME DEJAN UN COMENTARIO. COMO VEN LA PRIMERA PARTE FUE MUUUUUY HOT JAJA Y EN LA SEGUNDA CONOCEMOS MAS DE LA FAMILIA DE KATNISS, APARECE FINNICK (L)

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA

BESOS!


	10. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes NO SON MIOS le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia y algunos personajes son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

**_continuación_****_;_**

—Gracias a Dios que hoy me has acompañado. Seguro que lady Glimmer estará en el almuerzo. Asegúrate de hablar con ella.

—Por supuesto.—Salieron de la casa y se acercaron al carruaje que los estaba esperando. Finnick ajustó sus pasos a los de su hermana

—. Seguro que valdrá la pena hacer enfadar a Peeta por eso.

—Peeta no se enfadará.

—Tal vez contigo no.

—Con nadie —afirmó Katniss con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ese hombre siempre ha sido muy sensible en lo que a ti se refiere —contestó Finnick.

—¡No es verdad!

—Sí lo es. Y si de verdad ha decidido reclamar sus derechos maritales, me apiado del que se entrometa en su camino. Acelera el paso, Katniss.

Ella soltó el aire y se guardó sus pensamientos, pero volvió a notar un cosquilleo en el estómago.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o**

Peeta observó su reflejo en el espejo y suspiró frustrado.

—¿Cuándo está previsto que venga el sastre?

—Mañana, milord —contestó Beete, sin ocultar el alivio que sentía.

—¿De verdad mi ropa es tan horrible? —le preguntó él al que hacía años que era su ayuda de cámara tras volverse para mirarlo.

El sirviente se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo no diría eso, milord. Aunque le confieso que limpiar manchas de barro y coser rodilleras no está entre mis mejores talentos.

—Lo sé. —Peeta suspiró dramático—. La verdad es que me he planteado despedirte varias veces.

—¡Milord!

—Pero dado que atormentarte es el único pasatiempo que tengo, me he contenido.

El resoplido de su ayuda de cámara hizo reír a Peeta. Acto seguido, salió de su dormitorio y reorganizó la agenda del día. Lo primero era hablar con Katniss sobre redecorar su despacho y lo último decirle que pusiese punto final a esa tontería de no dormir juntos. Estaba satisfecho con esos planes hasta que puso un pie en el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo.

—Milord.

Se quedó mirando al lacayo que se inclinaba ante él.

—¿Sí?

—La marquesa viuda ha llegado.

Peeta se puso alerta. Se sentía afortunado de haber pasado cuatro años sin ver a su madre y, si hubiese podido, habría seguido así el resto de su vida.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el salón, milord.

—¿Y lady Mellark?

—Su señoría ha salido con lord Odair hace media hora.

En circunstancias normales, Peeta se enfadaría con Odair, igual que lo haría con cualquiera que lo privase del placer de la compañía de su esposa sin avisar, pero en ese momento se alegró de que Katniss no estuviese y se ahorrase así la visita de su suegra.

Existían cientos de razones que podían justificar la visita de su madre, pero seguramente querría amonestarlo. La marquesa viuda disfrutaba riñendo a su hijo y ahora llevaba cuatro años sin poder desahogarse. Seguro que sería una conversación muy desagradable y Peeta se preparó para el mal trago que lo esperaba.

También aprovechó esos segundos para reconocer ante sí mismo algo que antes se había negado a ver: que tenía celos de la gente que acaparaba el interés de Katniss. Una sensación que sólo exacerbaba aún más el interés que ya sentía por ella.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar qué significaba eso realmente, así que asintió en dirección al lacayo y, tras respirar hondo, se dirigió rumbo al salón. Se detuvo un segundo ante la puerta abierta y observó las vetas plateadas que su madre tenía entre los mechones negros. A diferencia de la madre de Katniss, cuyo amor por la vida la había conservado muy bien, la marquesa viuda sencillamente parecía cansada y desgastada.

Al notar la presencia de su hijo, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Su pálida mirada azul lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Hubo una época en que esa mirada lo habría empequeñecido, pero ahora él era consciente de su propia valía.

—Peeta —lo saludó la mujer con voz fría y cortante.

Él inclinó levemente la cabeza y se percató de que ella seguía vistiendo de luto, a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

—Tu ropa es una vergüenza.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, madre.

—No te burles de mí —suspiró con exageración y se dejó caer en un sofá—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme enfadar tanto?

—Basta con que respire para que te enfades y no tengo intención de perder esa costumbre para que estés contenta. Lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerme lo más lejos de ti que sea posible.

—Siéntate, Peeta. Es de mala educación que te quedes de pie y me obligues a levantar la cabeza para mirarte.

Él tomó asiento en la silla que tenía más cerca, justo delante de su madre, y aprovechó para observarla con detenimiento. La marquesa tenía la espalda muy recta, como si se hubiese tragado una escoba, y apretaba los dedos con tanta fuerza que se le veían los nudillos blancos. Peeta sabía que había heredado su color de cabello y de ojos, pero la rigidez de su madre distaba mucho de la capacidad que tenía él para doblegarse cuando era necesario.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —le preguntó, ligeramente interesado.

A su madre le preocupaba todo. Sencillamente, le gustaba sentirse desgraciada.

—Tu hermano Gloss —contestó, levantando la barbilla.

Eso sí que consiguió interesarlo.

—Cuéntame.

—Dado que en su vida no tiene ninguna figura masculina con autoridad suficiente para poder controlarlo, ha decidido emular tu ejemplo.

Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En todos los sentidos: cortesanas, bebe en exceso, es un irresponsable. Se pasa el día durmiendo y sale toda la noche. Desde que dejó de estudiar, ni siquiera ha hecho el esfuerzo de intentar mantenerse.

Peeta se pasó una mano por la cara y se propuso reconciliar la imagen que estaba dibujando su madre con la que él tenía del hermano pequeño que había abandonado cuatro años atrás.

Era culpa de él, de eso estaba seguro. Dejar a un niño en manos de aquella mujer era condenarlo a que tarde o temprano buscase el modo de olvidarlo todo.

—Tienes que hablar con él, Peeta.

—Hablar no servirá de nada. Mándalo a vivir aquí.

—¿Disculpa?

—Coge sus cosas y mándalas aquí. Llevará un tiempo enderezarlo.

—¡No pienso hacer tal cosa! —La mujer tensó todavía más la espalda. Él habría creído que eso era imposible, pero al parecer estaba equivocado—. No permitiré que Gloss viva bajo el mismo techo que esa prostituta con la que te casaste.

—Contén la lengua —le advirtió él en voz muy baja y apretó los dedos sobre los reposabrazos de la silla.

—Ya te saliste con la tuya y me humillaste delante de todo el mundo. Termina con esta farsa de una vez por todas. Divórciate de esa mujer por adulterio y cumple con tu deber.

—Esa mujer —replicó entre dientes— es la marquesa de Mellark. Y sabes tan bien como yo que para que prospere una petición de divorcio es necesario aportar pruebas que demuestren que existía armonía conyugal antes de que se cometiese la infidelidad. Podría demostrarse que fueron mis infidelidades las que llevaron a Katniss a cometer las suyas.

Su madre se echó atrás, ofendida.

—Mira que casarte con una amante... Por Dios santo, ¿no podrías haber encontrado otro modo de hacerme daño a mí sin hacérselo al buen nombre de la familia? Tu padre se avergonzaría de ti.

Peeta ocultó el dolor que le causó esa frase tras una expresión impasible.

—Fueran cuales fuesen los motivos por los que elegí a lady Everdeen, estoy muy satisfecho con mi elección. Espero que encuentres el modo de vivir con ella, pero tampoco me preocupa que no lo hagas.

—Ella nunca ha respetado los votos que te hizo —dijo la marquesa, amargada—. Eres un cornudo.

A Peeta le costó respirar, herido en su orgullo.

—¿Y acaso no es culpa mía? Yo sólo era su esposo en sentido nominal.

—Y doy gracias a Dios por eso. ¿Puedes imaginarte qué clase de madre habría sido?

—No peor que tú.

—_Touché_.

El silencioso orgullo la mujer lo hizo sentirse culpable.

—Vamos, madre —suspiró—. Estamos a punto de terminar con esta horrible visita sin derramar ni una gota de sangre.

Pero como de costumbre, la marquesa no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la pelea, ni siquiera cuando llevaba ventaja.

—Tu padre lleva muerto muchos años y, sin embargo, yo sigo siendo fiel a su memoria.

—¿Y crees que es eso lo que él habría querido? —le preguntó realmente interesado.

—Estoy segura de que no habría querido que la madre de sus hijos fornicase indiscriminadamente.

—No, pero si hubieses encontrado otro compañero, un hombre que pudiese darte el cariño que toda mujer necesita...

—Yo soy muy consciente de lo que le prometí a tu padre cuando pronuncié mis votos matrimoniales; honrar su nombre y su título, darle hijos y criarlos de un modo que él se sintiese orgulloso de ellos.

—Y, no obstante, eso no lo has conseguido —le señaló Peeta, cortante—. Nos recuerdas constantemente lo avergonzado que se sentiría de nosotros.

La mujer arrugó las cejas.

—Era mi responsabilidad, como madre y como padre, enseñaros a ser como él. Me doy cuenta de que crees que no lo he conseguido, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude.

Peeta se mordió la lengua para no contestarle mientras recordaba los golpes y las palabras hirientes de su infancia. De repente necesitó estar solo, así que le dijo:

—Estoy más que dispuesto a acoger a Gloss y a guiarlo, pero lo haré aquí, en mi casa. Yo también tengo asuntos que atender.

—«Asuntos» no es la palabra que yo utilizaría para describirlo —masculló la marquesa viuda.

Él se llevó una mano al corazón y contraatacó con el mismo sarcasmo.

—Tu insinuación me duele, madre. Soy un hombre casado.

Ella lo estudió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Has cambiado, Peeta. Pero si es para bien o para mal, todavía está por ver.

Peeta se levantó con una sonrisa taimada.

—Tengo que empezar a hacer los preparativos para la llegada de Gloss, así que si ya hemos terminado...

—Sí, por supuesto. —Su madre se alisó la falda y se puso en pie—. Tengo mis dudas respecto a eso, pero le hablaré del asunto a tu hermano y si él está de acuerdo, yo también. —Endureció la voz antes de añadir—: Mantén a esa mujer alejada de él.

Peeta arqueó una ceja.

—Mi esposa no tiene la peste.

—Eso es cuestionable —soltó la marquesa viuda mientras salía del salón, haciendo ondear la tela de su falda.

Peeta se sintió aliviado y con unas ganas incontenibles de que su mujer volviese y lo abrazase.

**o.o.o.o. .o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Te lo advertí.

Finnick bajó la vista hacia la cabeza de su hermana. Estaban solos a la sombra de un árbol del jardín trasero de la mansión de los Marley, lejos del resto de los invitados.

—Es perfecta.

—Demasiado perfecta, si me permites opinar.

—No te lo permito —dijo su hermano en broma, pero en su interior estaba completamente de acuerdo con Katniss.

Lady Glimmer era refinada y bien educada, además de toda una belleza y, sin embargo, cuando habló con ella no pudo dejar de pensar que estaba hablando con una estatua. Había muy poca vida dentro de esa muchacha.

—Finnick. —Katniss se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, tenía las cejas fruncidas bajo el ala del sombrero de paja—. ¿Puedes imaginarte siendo amigo de ella?

—¿Amigo?

—Sí, amigo. Vas a tener que vivir con tu futura esposa, dormir con ella de vez en cuando, hablar acerca de tus hijos y de las cosas de la casa. Todo eso es mucho más fácil si los cónyuges son amigos.

—¿Es ésa la clase de relación que tú tienes con Peeta?

—Bueno... —Frunció el cejo—. En el pasado éramos conocidos.

—¿Conocidos?

Su hermana se estaba sonrojando, algo que él le había visto hacer en contadas ocasiones.

—Sí. —Katniss desvió la vista y de repente pareció estar muy lejos de allí—. De hecho —añadió en voz baja—, Peeta era muy buen amigo mío.

—¿Y ahora no?

Por primera vez, Finnick se preguntó qué clase de acuerdo existía entre su hermana y su segundo marido. Siempre se los había visto relativamente felices juntos, se reían y se miraban de un modo que dejaba claro que las cosas iban bien entre los dos. Fueran cuales fuesen sus motivos para buscar sexo fuera del matrimonio, no era porque no se gustasen.

—Los rumores dicen que tu matrimonio no tardará en ser más... tradicional.

—Yo no quiero un matrimonio tradicional —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo al presente.

Finnick levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—No la tomes conmigo.

—No la estoy tomando contigo.

—Sí lo haces. Y deja que te diga que, para ser una mujer que acaba de salir de la cama, estás de muy mal humor.

Ella refunfuñó y su hermano arqueó ambas cejas.

Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos, pero luego relajó el gesto y se disculpó.

—Lo siento.

—¿De verdad te altera tanto que Peeta haya vuelto? —le preguntó Finnick en voz baja—. No eres la de siempre.

—Ya lo sé. —Suspiró frustrada—. Y no he comido nada desde ayer por la noche.

—Eso explica muchas cosas. Siempre estás de mal humor cuando tienes hambre. —Le tendió la mano—. ¿Vamos a ver si podemos enfrentarnos a ese ejército de ancianas y a buscarte algo de comer?

Ella se tapó la boca con una mano enguantada y se rió.

Instantes más tarde, los dos estaban de pie frente al bufet de la comida Katniss se estaba preparando un plato excesivamente grande. Finnick negó con la cabeza y apartó la vista para ocultar una sonrisa. Después, colocándose a una distancia prudencial del resto de los invitados, sacó su reloj de bolsillo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar aquella tortura.

Sólo eran las tres de la tarde. Cerró el reloj de oro con un clic y un gemido.

—Es de muy mal gusto mostrar tanta impaciencia por abandonar un evento.

—¿Disculpe? —Finnick se volvió en busca de la propietaria de aquella voz tan femenina—. ¿Dónde está?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Pero de repente notó un escalofrío en la nuca.

—Voy a encontrarla —prometió, observando la línea de arbustos que tenía a su izquierda y detrás de él.

—Encontrar implica que algo se ha perdido o que está escondido y yo no estoy ni lo primero ni lo segundo.

Maldición, era una voz tan dulce como la de un ángel y tan sensual como la de una sirena. Sin importarle lo más mínimo el buen estado de sus pantalones de color crema, Finnick se metió entre los arbustos que le llegaban hasta la cadera y rodeó el olmo; detrás había una pequeña zona de descanso con un banco de piedra en forma de media luna y una chica menuda de cabello castaño leyendo un libro allí sentada.

—Más abajo hay un sendero —le explicó ella, sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

Finnick la recorrió con los ojos de arriba abajo y se fijó en las puntas gastadas de sus zapatos, en el vestido de flores ligeramente desteñido y en lo apretado que llevaba el corpiño. Hizo una reverencia y se presentó.

—Lord Odair, ¿señorita...?

—Sí, ya sé quién es.

Cerró el libro y levantó la cabeza para observarlo con el mismo detenimiento que él.

Finnick se la quedó mirando. No podía hacer otra cosa. No era una gran belleza. De hecho, sus delicados rasgos no tenían nada de especial. Tenía la nariz respingona y cubierta de pecas, los labios como los de cualquier otra dama. No era ni joven ni vieja. Él diría que rondaba los treinta. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran tan fascinantes como su voz. Grandes y redondos y de color verde con motas amarillas. Desprendían inteligencia y, lo que era más intrigante, un brillo de atrevimiento.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ella no había dicho nada.

—Me está mirando —señaló él.

—Usted también —contestó la chica sin tapujos y Finnick pensó que le recordaba a Katniss—. Yo tengo excusa. Usted no.

Él levantó las cejas.

—Explíqueme cuál es esa excusa, así tal vez yo también pueda utilizarla.

Ella le sonrió y Finnick tuvo la incómoda impresión de que sentía mucho calor.

—Lo dudo. Verá, usted es probablemente el hombre más atractivo que he visto nunca. Le confieso que mi cerebro ha tardado unos segundos en reclasificar mis conceptos de belleza masculina para poder procesarlo a usted correctamente.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Deje de hacer eso —lo riñó ella, señalándolo con un dedo manchado de tinta—. Y váyase de aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está afectando a mi capacidad de pensar.

—Entonces no piense.

Se acercó a ella, preguntándose a qué olería y por qué sus ropas estaban raídas y tenía el dedo manchado de tinta. ¿Por qué estaba sola, leyendo, en medio de una fiesta? La acumulación de preguntas y la necesidad de averiguar todas las respuestas cogió a Finnick por sorpresa y lo dejó confuso.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y unos rizos oscuros acariciaron su mejilla sonrosada.

—Veo que es tan descarado como dicen. Si no hiciese nada para detenerlo, ¿qué me haría?

La muy atrevida estaba coqueteando con él, pero Finnick sospechó que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella sentía curiosidad de verdad y ver a una dama tan interesada en saber despertó enormemente su interés.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Quiere que lo averigüemos juntos?

—¡Finnick! Maldito seas —exclamó Katniss a poca distancia de ellos—. No te devolveré el favor si me dejas aquí plantada.

Él se detuvo en seco, mascullando una maldición.

—Salvado por lady Mellark —dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Nadie importante.

—¿Eso no tendría que decidirlo yo? —le preguntó él, al darse cuenta de que no tenía ganas de irse a ninguna parte.

—No, lord Odair. Eso está decidido desde hace mucho tiempo. —Se puso en pie y cogió el libro—. Que tenga un buen día.

Y antes de que Finnick pudiese encontrar algún motivo para pedirle que se quedara, desapareció.

* * *

¿Como estan queridos lectores?

aqui les traigo otro capitulo, que espero que disfruten mucho. como vemos se van añadiendo nuevos personajes :)

tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes NO SON MIOS le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia y algunos personajes son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro._**

_CAPITULO 9 _

Katniss se detuvo en el vestíbulo de su casa al oír unas voces masculinas. Una hablaba rápido y nerviosa; la otra, de su marido, sonaba calmada e imperturbable. La puerta del despacho de Peeta estaba cerrada. Si hubiese estado abierta, Katniss se habría acercado a curiosear.

—¿Quién está con lord Mellark? —le preguntó al mayordomo, cuando éste le cogió el sombrero y los guantes.

—Lord Gloss Mellark, milady. —El hombre hizo una pausa y añadió—: El señor ha llegado con su equipaje.

Katniss parpadeó atónita, pero ese gesto fue lo único que delató lo sorprendida que se había quedado. Asintió sin darle más importancia y fue a la cocina para asegurarse de que la cocinera estaba al tanto de que iba a tener otra persona para cenar.

Luego subió arriba, dispuesta a descansar un rato. Estaba exhausta, tanto porque la noche anterior apenas había dormido como porque se había pasado horas hablando de tonterías con unas mujeres que luego la criticaban a sus espaldas.

Se suponía que Finnick iba a acompañarla para darle ánimos y hacerle compañía, pero él también parecía distraído y no paraba de mirar al grupo de invitados, como si estuviese buscando a alguien. Probablemente un modo de escapar de allí, dedujo Katniss. Con la ayuda de su doncella, se desvistió y se quedó sólo con las medias y la camisola y luego se soltó el pelo. Unos segundos después de tumbarse, se quedó dormida y soñó con Peeta.

La llamaba con su voz pecaminosa. Tenía los labios húmedos y calientes y los movía sobre sus hombros. La mano con que la estaba acariciando también estaba caliente y las asperezas de su palma le hacían cosquillas a través de la seda que le cubría las piernas.

Su corazón le aconsejó que lo rechazase Katniss levantó un brazo para apartarlo.

«_Te necesito»_, le dijo él emocionado.

A ella le hirvió la sangre de deseo y gimió. Todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban alerta y ansiosas por sentir el placer que sólo Peeta sabía darle. Era un sueño y no quería despertarse. Nada de lo que hiciera dormida podría afectarla en el mundo real.

Dejó caer la mano.

«_Buena chica_», dijo él con los labios pegados a su oído.

Le levantó el muslo y deslizó el suyo entre sus piernas.

—Hoy te he echado de menos.

Katniss recuperó la conciencia al instante. Y descubrió que tenía a un Peeta muy real y completamente excitado tumbado a su espalda.

—¡No! —Se movió nerviosa hasta conseguir apartarse de él y sentarse. Y entonces se quedó mirándolo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?

Él se tumbó boca arriba y entrecruzó los brazos debajo de la cabeza, sin avergonzarse de su erección. Llevaba los botones del cuello de la camisa desabrochados y unos sencillos pantalones, sus ojos azules brillaban de deseo y algo más. Estaba insoportablemente atractivo.

—Iba a hacerle el amor a mi mujer.

—En ese caso, te pido que desistas de tu intento. —Cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos y él desvió la mirada hacia ellos. Sus malditos pezones se excitaron al notarlo—. Teníamos un acuerdo.

—Yo nunca te dije que lo aceptara.

Katniss se quedó boquiabierta.

—Trae aquí esa boca —murmuró él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eres terrible.

—Eso no es lo que decías anoche. O esta mañana. Creo recordar que tus palabras exactas han sido: «Oh, Dios, Peeta, me gusta mucho».

Le temblaron los labios del esfuerzo que hacía para no reír. Katniss le lanzó una almohada. Peeta se rió y se la puso debajo de la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal has pasado la tarde?

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros, terriblemente consciente de su cercanía.

—Lady Marley había organizado un almuerzo.

—¿Ha sido agradable? Te confieso que me sorprende que hayas conseguido arrastrar a Odair a un evento de esa clase.

—Quiere que le haga un favor.

—Ah, chantaje. —Sonrió—. Me encanta.

—No me extraña, eres un hombre muy malo. —Cogió otra almohada y se tumbó en el lado opuesto al de él—. ¿Te importaría acercarme la bata?

—Ni lo sueñes —contestó, negando con la cabeza.

—No tengo ningún interés en aumentar tu ya considerable apetito sexual —señaló ella, cortante.

Peeta le cogió la mano y le besó la punta de los dedos.

—Me excito sólo con pensar en ti. Al menos, de esta manera disfruto de unas vistas espectaculares.

—¿Y qué tal tu día? ¿Mejor que el mío? —le preguntó, esforzándose por ignorar cómo la quemaban sus besos.

—Mi hermano ha venido para quedarse una temporada con nosotros.

—Eso he oído. —Se le ponía la piel de gallina a medida que él iba acariciándole la palma de la mano—. ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

—¿Algo malo? No exactamente, pero al parecer está descontrolado.

—Bueno... es normal a esa edad —dijo ella, pero al mirar a Peeta vio que estaba preocupado de verdad—. Estás muy serio. ¿Tu hermano se ha metido en algún lío?

—No. —Se tumbó de nuevo de espaldas y se quedó mirando el techo—. Todavía no ha contraído ninguna deuda importante y tampoco ha hecho enfadar a ningún marido, pero va camino de conseguirlo. Tendría que haber estado aquí para guiarlo, pero para variar, antepuse mis necesidades a las de todos los demás.

—No puedes culparte de eso —contestó Katniss—. Es normal que un chico de su edad haga locuras.

Peeta se quedó inmóvil y volvió la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Un chico de su edad?

—Sí.

Katniss retrocedió cautelosa.

—Gloss tiene la misma edad que tenía yo cuando nos casamos. ¿Creías entonces que yo era un chico? —Se tumbó encima de ella y la presionó contra el colchón—. ¿Sigues creyendo que soy un chico?

A ella se le aceleró el corazón.

—Peeta, en serio...

—Sí, en serio —repitió él con la mandíbula apretada, mientras le deslizaba una mano por debajo de las nalgas para levantarle las caderas y acercarla a él. Movió las caderas y acarició su preciosa entrepierna con su miembro—. Quiero saberlo. ¿Crees que no soy un hombre porque soy más joven que tú?

Katniss tragó saliva y tensó el cuerpo debajo del de Peeta.

—No —confesó con un suspiro.

Su siguiente bocanada de aire la inundó de su aroma. Peeta era viril, temperamental y todo un hombre sin lugar a dudas.

Él se quedó mirándola largo rato, excitándose por segundos entre las piernas de ella. Bajó la cabeza y capturó su boca, mientras con la lengua le separaba los labios.

—Quisiera pasarme el día haciendo esto.

—Te has pasado el día haciendo esto.

Se sujetó de la colcha para evitar tocarlo.

Peeta apoyó la frente en la de ella y se rió.

—Espero que no tengas ninguna objeción a que Gloss se quede.

—Por supuesto que no —le aseguró y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, a pesar de la fuerte atracción que estaba sintiendo.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con su esposo? ¿Y con ella misma? La única esperanza que le quedaba era confiar en que la visita de Gloss distrajese a Peeta y éste se olvidase de seducirla. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba, si no, a poder resistirlo?

—Gracias.

Le acarició los labios con los suyos y después la levantó para que Katniss quedase tumbada encima de él. Ella frunció el cejo, confusa.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Ésta es tu casa.

—Nuestra casa, Katniss. —Se acomodó en las almohadas y, cuando ella intentó apartarse, la sujetó por la cintura—. Quédate aquí.

Katniss abrió la boca para discutírselo, pero al ver que seguía estando preocupado, se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó antes de poder pensarlo, y le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

Peeta giró el rostro en busca de su caricia y suspiró.

—Gloss me ha dicho que soy su héroe.

—Qué cosa tan bonita —contestó ella levantando las cejas.

—No lo es. En absoluto. Verás, para él sigo siendo el hermano que conocía. Ése es el hombre que está emulando junto con sus amigos. Beben cantidades ingentes de alcohol y se mezclan con gente de dudosa reputación y no se preocupan lo más mínimo por las consecuencias que puedan tener sus actos en los demás. Me ha dicho que todavía no había conseguido tener dos amantes a la vez, pero que lo está intentando.

Katniss hizo una mueca de dolor y se le encogió el estómago al recordar lo salvaje que era Peeta. Quizá ahora pareciese exteriormente más pulido, pero en su interior seguía siendo igual de peligroso. Esos días no había tenido más remedio que quedarse en casa con ella porque no tenía ropa, pero pronto volvería a salir libremente por ahí. Y cuando eso sucediera, todo cambiaría.

Él le mordió la palma de la mano y clavó los ojos en los suyos.

—Le he dicho que lo tiene que hacer es buscarse una esposa como tú. Tú cuestas mucho más que mantener a dos amantes, pero vales hasta la última moneda.

—¡Peeta!

—Es verdad. —Le sonrió seductor.

—Eres incorregible, milord —le dijo, pero tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no perder la seriedad.

Las manos de él se apartaron de su cintura y buscaron la curva de su espalda.

—Te he echado de menos, mi querida Katniss, durante estos cuatro años. —La cogió por los hombros y tiró de ella con suavidad pero con firmeza, para acercarla a su torso—. Quiero empezar de cero. Tú eres todo lo que tengo y estoy agradecido de que me sobre con eso.

El corazón de Katniss se llenó de ternura hacia aquel hombre.

—Haré cualquier cosa que necesites... —Abrió los ojos horrorizada al ver que él se reía—. Me refería a ayudarte con lo de tu hermano. No a... —Arrugó la nariz y Peeta se rió todavía más—. Eres un hombre horrible.

—No te referías al sexo. Lo sé. —Le pasó la boca por el cabello Katniss notó que su torso se expandía debajo de ella—. Ahora tú tienes que entender lo que yo estaba intentando decirte. —La cogió por las nalgas y la movió por encima de su rígido miembro. Pegando los labios a su oído, susurró—: Me muero por ti, por tu cuerpo, por tu olor, por los sonidos que haces cuando follamos. Si crees que voy a negarme esos placeres, es que te has vuelto loca. Como una cabra.

—Para —le dijo ella, pero su voz carecía de convicción.

Estar encima de él era como estar encima de una estatua caliente de mármol; rígida, dura, sólida. Katniss estaba casi convencida de que Peeta podía cuidar de ella, protegerla, ser su brújula, pero conocía demasiado bien a los hombres como él. No iba a echarle nada en cara, sencillamente se limitaría a aceptarlo como era.

—Haré un trato contigo, mi querida esposa.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento al ver el fuego que ardía en los ojos de él y lo sonrojadas que tenía las mejillas.

—Tú nunca cumples tu parte del trato, Peeta.

—Éste sí. El día que dejes de desearme será el mismo día que yo deje de desearte a ti.

Katniss se quedó mirándolo y, al ver el modo en que enarcaba una ceja, suspiró exageradamente.

—¿Puedes hacer que te salgan verrugas?

Peeta parpadeó confuso.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—O comer más de la cuenta. O tal vez podrías dejar de bañarte.

Él se rió.

—No voy a hacer nada que me haga parecerte menos atractivo. —Le pasó los dedos por el cabello con cuidado y le sonrió con ternura—. Yo también te encuentro irresistiblemente atractiva.

—Antes nunca te fijabas en mí.

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Soy como el resto de los hombres, nunca he sido inmune a tus encantos. —Apretó la mandíbula—. Y por ese motivo he decidido que Gloss te acompañe esta noche.

—Tu hermano no tiene el más mínimo interés en asistir a los aburridos actos a los que me he comprometido —se rió ella.

—Ahora sí lo tiene.

Katniss se tomó un segundo para asimilar la intensidad que desprendía su tono de voz y después se apartó de él y salió de la cama. El mero hecho de que la dejase apartarse sin discutir la puso alerta.

—¿Y también vas a decirme a qué hora tengo que volver a casa? —le preguntó ofendida.

—A las tres.

Peeta se incorporó sobre las almohadas y se cruzó de brazos. Tanto sus palabras como su postura evidenciaban que la estaba desafiando.

Katniss aceptó el reto.

—¿Y si no estoy aquí a esa hora?

—Entonces iré a buscarte, tesoro —le contestó con dulzura—. No tengo intención de perderte ahora que te he encontrado.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Peeta.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del dormitorio.

—Puedo y lo haré, Katniss.

—No soy de tu propiedad.

—Sí lo eres.

—¿Y esa posesión es mutua, también puede aplicársete a ti?

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás preguntando? -Peeta frunció el cejo.

Katniss se detuvo junto a la cama y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Tú también volverás a casa a las tres cuando yo no te acompañe?

Él arrugó todavía más la frente.

—Si tú no has vuelto a la hora prevista, ¿tendré derecho a ir a buscarte hasta encontrarte? ¿Podré entrar en cualquier lugar de mala nota donde te hayas metido y arrancarte de los brazos de tu amante?

Él se puso en pie despacio, como un depredador.

—¿Es eso lo que estás buscando tú? ¿Un amante?

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Sí, sí estamos hablando de ti.

Rodeó la cama y se acercó a ella descalzo. De algún modo, a Katniss ese detalle le resultó sumamente erótico, lo que sirvió para enfurecerla aún más.

Aquel hombre era todo lo que no quería y, sin embargo, lo quería más que a nada en el mundo.

—No estoy obsesionada con el sexo, Peeta, que es lo que has insinuado con esa pregunta.

—Puedes estar tan obsesionada como quieras. Siempre que sea conmigo.

—No puedo mantener tu ritmo —se burló ella, retrocediendo un poco—. Y a la larga encontrarás a otra que sí pueda.

—¿Por qué te preocupa lo que suceda «a la larga»? —La contempló con fijeza a medida que iba acercándose—. Olvídate del pasado y del futuro. Si he aprendido algo durante los últimos cuatro años, es que lo único que importa es el presente. Este momento.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de distinto del modo en que te comportabas antes?

Lo esquivó tan rápido que casi se golpeó con la puerta de su tocador. Peeta la cogió por la cintura y ella se quedó sin aliento. Lo notó pegado a su espalda, duro, excitado, y los recuerdos la sobrecogieron.

—Antes —le dijo él al oído—, toda mi vida podía esperar al día siguiente. Podía esperar para visitar mis propiedades, reunirme con mi administrador, ver a lady Delly. Pero a veces el día siguiente no llega nunca, Katniss. Algunas veces, lo único que tenemos es hoy.

—¿Ves lo distintos que somos? Yo siempre pienso en el futuro y en si las consecuencias de los actos de hoy me perseguirán el día de mañana.

Él utilizó la mano libre para tocarle los pechos. Katniss gimió en contra de su voluntad.

—Yo te perseguiré. —Peeta la rodeó por completo, la dominó, la provocó con sus seductoras caricias—. No soy tan tonto como para encerrarte en una cárcel, Katniss. Y menos ahora que estamos casados. —Maldijo entre dientes y la soltó—. Pero te lo recordaré tan a menudo como sea necesario.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, su piel echaba de menos su tacto.

—No permitiré que me vigiles como si estuviese prisionera.

—No tengo intención de coartar tu libertad.

—Entonces ¿qué pretendes?

—Dentro de poco, todos los caballeros sabrán que ya no estás con Hargreaves y empezarán a merodear a tu alrededor y, de momento, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Quieres marcar tu territorio? —le preguntó distante.

—Quiero protegerte. —Peeta entrelazó los dedos tras la nuca y estiró los brazos. A Katniss de repente le pareció que estaba exhausto—. He vuelto con el único propósito de ser tu esposo de verdad. Te lo he dicho desde el principio.

—Por favor. Ya hemos hablado de este asunto hasta la saciedad.

—Hazlo por mí, tesoro —le pidió cariñoso—. Un día detrás de otro, es lo único que te pido. No me dirás que sea pedirte demasiado.

—Yo ya he dicho...

—¿Y cómo se supone si no que vamos a vivir juntos? Contéstame a eso. —Se le quebró la voz y soltó los brazos—. Deseándonos el uno al otro... hambrientos... Yo me muero por ti. Me muero.

—Lo sé —susurró ella, notando la gran distancia que los separaba a pesar de lo cerca que estaban físicamente. Temblaba de deseo, tenía los pechos muy duros y la entrepierna húmeda aunque aún la sentía algo dolorida—. Y yo no puedo salvarte.

—Yo tampoco puedo salvarte a ti. Apenas hemos pasado unas horas juntos. No me has dado el tiempo suficiente.

Se acercó a la puerta para irse.

—Todavía no hemos acabado de hablar de tu norma de las tres de la madrugada, Peeta.

Él se detuvo, pero no la miró. A la luz de las velas, su cabello brillaba con la misma vitalidad que lo definía como persona.

—Estás aquí de pie, sólo con tu camisola y las medias, excitada, con tu cuerpo suplicándome que lo folle. Si me quedo un segundo más, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Katniss dudó un segundo y levantó el brazo hacia la tensa espalda de él. Un gesto de debilidad que consiguió contener en el último momento.

_«¿Cómo, si no, vamos a vivir juntos?_»

No podían vivir juntos. No durante mucho más tiempo.

Dejó caer la mano.

—Volveré a casa a las tres.

Peeta asintió y se marchó sin mirarla.

Peeta miró a Gloss, sentado al otro lado del escritorio, y soltó el aire que contenía. En esos momentos su vida era demasiado complicada. Desde su regreso a Londres, los únicos instantes en que se había sentido relativamente en paz habían sido cuando hablaba con Katniss.

No cuando discutían. Cuando hablaban.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder entenderla. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidida a poner punto final a su relación justo ahora que habían empezado a tenerla de verdad? Para él eso tenía tanto sentido como llevar un impermeable todo el verano sólo porque tarde o temprano terminaría lloviendo.

—Esto no es lo que me había imaginado cuando accedí a venir a vivir contigo —se quejó su hermano sacudiendo la cabeza.

Llevaba el cabello demasiado largo y un mechón le caía sobre la frente; Peeta estaba convencido de que a las mujeres eso les encantaba y que querrían apartárselo. Lo sabía porque él había llevado ese peinado por ese mismo motivo.

—Creía que tú y yo saldríamos juntos por la ciudad —añadió el chico.

—Y lo haremos, cuando tenga el vestuario adecuado. Mientras tanto, te envidio porque tendrás la suerte de disfrutar de la compañía de lady Mellark durante toda la noche. Lo pasarás muy bien, te lo aseguro.

—Sí, pero tenía intención de pasar la noche en compañía de una mujer con la que pudiese acostarme.

—Escoltarás a mi esposa de vuelta a casa no más tarde de las tres y después eres libre para hacer lo que te plazca.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que aprovechase bien la noche, porque iba a ser la última que iba a tener libre, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Madre la odia, lo sabes, ¿no? —le dijo Gloss e hizo una pausa antes de seguir—: La odia de verdad.

—¿Y tú?

El joven abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿De verdad quieres saber mi opinión?

—Por supuesto. —Peeta se apoyó incómodo en el respaldo de la silla y se recordó que tenía que deshacerse de ella cuando redecorasen el despacho—. Siento curiosidad por saber qué opinas de mi esposa. Al fin y al cabo, vas a vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella y, por tanto, tus opiniones me interesan.

Gloss se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no he decidido si te envidio o te compadezco. No tengo ni idea de cómo una noble ha terminado teniendo un cuerpo como el de ella. Katniss es guapa, pero no del modo como lo son las mujeres de alta cuna. Ese pelo. Esa piel. Esos pechos. Y Dios santo, ¿de dónde ha sacado esos labios? Sí, daría una fortuna para tener una mujer así en mi cama. Pero ¿casarme con ella? —Negó con la cabeza—. Y, sin embargo, tanto tú como el conde Marvel buscasteis los placeres fuera del lecho matrimonial. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué?

—Pura idiotez.

—¡Ja!

Gloss se rió y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde estaban las botellas de licor. Se sirvió una copa, volvió al escritorio y apoyó la cadera en la mesa de caoba. Tenía la delgadez propia de la juventud y Peeta se dedicó a observarlo intentando ver qué habría visto Katniss en sí mismo cuando se casaron. Quizá estar a diario con Gloss ayudaría a su causa. Seguro que ella se daría cuenta de lo distinto que era él ahora.

—Y, bueno, no tengo ganas de ofenderte, Peeta, pero yo prefiero a las mujeres que me prefieren a mí.

—Quizá eso habría sido posible si yo me hubiese quedado con ella.

—Cierto. —Vació la copa y la dejó en la mesa para cruzarse de brazos—. ¿Vas a volver a introducirla en la familia?

—Nunca ha estado fuera.

—Si tú lo dices —contestó su hermano escéptico.

—Lo digo. Y espero que te quedes toda la noche al lado de ella. Mantente alejado de las partidas de cartas y controla tus libidinosos impulsos hasta que la hayas traído de vuelta a casa sana y salva.

—¿Qué es lo que crees exactamente que le puede pasar?

—Nada, porque tú estarás con ella.

Peeta se puso en pie al distinguir la atractiva silueta de Katniss en la puerta. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido que debería darle un aspecto inocente, pero lo que conseguía era resaltar su vibrante sensualidad. Los pechos se le distinguían a la perfección sobre el lazo que le marcaba la cintura. Peeta pensó que parecía un caramelo cubierto de azúcar. Un caramelo que quería lamer y devorar hasta hartarse.

Soltó el aliento al notar que sólo con verla reaccionaba de un modo tan instintivo y primario. Quería cogerla en brazos y echársela sobre el hombro, subir corriendo la escalera y follar con ella como conejos. La imagen era tan absurda que no pudo evitar reírse, además de gemir frustrado.

—Oh, vamos —dijo ella con una sonrisa—, no tengo tan mal aspecto.

—Dios santo —exclamó Gloss dando un paso hacia adelante para cogerle una mano y llevársela a los labios—. Necesitaré una espada para mantenerlos alejados de ti. Pero no temas, mi querida cuñada, te protegeré hasta mi último aliento.

La suave risa de Katniss flotó por el despacho e hizo que Peeta se plantease si debía dejarla marchar. Él no era celoso por naturaleza, pero ella se resistía a reconocer la conexión que existía entre los dos y que él tanto necesitaba. Y notar que ocupaba un lugar tan precario en la vida de su esposa lo llenaba de ansiedad.

—Muy galante de su parte, lord Gloss. —Ella le devolvió la sonrisa—. Hace mucho tiempo que no disfruto de la compañía de un reputado seductor.

El modo en que el joven la miró tras oír el halago, hizo que Peeta apretase los dientes.

—Me tomaré como un reto personal que eso no vuelva a pasar.

—Y lo harás admirablemente, de eso no tengo ninguna duda.

Peeta carraspeó y Katniss y Gloss lo miraron. De algún modo consiguió esbozar una sonrisa y los ojos de ella brillaron al verla. Las palabras que iba a decir quedaron prisioneras en su boca. Peeta estaba desesperado por decir algo que consiguiese que Katniss se quedase en casa, cualquier cosa, lo que fuese, y no tener que pasar la noche solo.

El aire de sus aposentos olía a ella y sólo servía para que él fuese todavía más consciente de lo vacía que estaba la casa sin la vibrante presencia de su esposa.

Suspiró resignado y le tendió la mano. Todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron cuando ella colocó los dedos enguantados encima de su palma. Peeta la acompañó hasta la puerta y la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, luego fue a la ventana del despacho para ver cómo se alejaba el carruaje.

Katniss le pertenecía, con la misma certeza que le pertenecía aquella casa. Nada ni nadie podría arrebatársela. Pero no quería mantenerla a su lado a la fuerza. Quería ganarse su cariño, igual que se había ganado el respeto de los aldeanos que vivían en sus propiedades.

El orgullo siempre circula en ambas direcciones y hasta que Peeta no trabajó hombro con hombro con los campesinos de sus fincas, hasta que no se puso sus mismas ropas, hasta que no asistió a sus fiestas o comió invitado a sus mesas, ellos no sintieron ningún respeto por él.

Sólo lo tenían por un lord al que pagaban sin sentir ninguna lealtad.

Sin duda, sus métodos habían sido extremos y cada vez que cambiaba de propiedad y se dirigía a una nueva finca, tenía que empezar el proceso de cero. Pero ganarse el respeto y la confianza de toda aquella gente había sido terapéutico. Le había dado la oportunidad de encontrar un hogar, un lugar al que pertenecer; dos cosas que antes nunca había tenido.

Y ahora sabía que todo eso había sido sólo un mero entrenamiento. Aquél era su hogar de verdad. Y si lograba encontrar el modo de compartirlo con Katniss, en todos los sentidos, si era capaz de contener su pasión el tiempo suficiente y dominar los primarios instintos que lo quemaban por dentro, entonces quizá al fin pudiese ser feliz.

Y ése sí que era un objetivo por el que valía la pena luchar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

—Le ha dejado plantado, ¿no es así, lord Hargreaves? —preguntó una voz infantil detrás de él.

Cato giró la cabeza apartando la vista de Katniss, que estaba en el otro extremo del salón, y le hizo una reverencia a la preciosa morena que le había hablado.

—Lady Fuhrman, es un placer saludarla.

—Peeta ha estropeado su pequeño arreglo —dijo seductora, apartando la mirada de él para mirar a Katniss—. Mire con qué celo la protege lord Gloss. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que él no estaría aquí si Peeta no se lo hubiese ordenado. Me pregunto por qué no ha venido en persona.

—No tengo ningún interés en hablar de lord Mellark —contestó Hargreaves entre dientes e, incapaz de contenerse, volvió a mirar a su antigua amante.

Seguía sin entender cómo era posible que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Sí, él había notado que Katniss estaba cada vez más inquieta, pero su amistad era sólida y el sexo siempre había sido muy satisfactorio.

—¿Ni si le digo que hablando de él podrá recuperar las atenciones de lady Mellark?

Cato giró la cabeza hacia la dama. La viuda de Fuhrman llevaba un vestido de color rojo sangre que hacía imposible que pasase inadvertida. A lo largo de la velada, él mismo se había fijado en ella varias veces, en especial después de darse cuenta de que la mujer llevaba rato mirándolo.

—¿De qué está hablando?

Los labios de color carmín de la dama esbozaron una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Yo quiero a Peeta. Usted quiere a su esposa. A ambos podría resultarnos útil trabajar en equipo.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere.

Pero estaba intrigado. Y ella lo sabía.

—No pasa nada, cariño —le dijo zalamera—. Deja que yo me encargue de todo.

—Lady Fuhrman...

—Somos aliados. Llámame Clove.

A juzgar por el modo en que levantó el mentón y por el brillo de sus ojos de color marron, Cato dedujo que sabía lo que se hacía. Volvió a mirar a Katniss y la pilló mirándolo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su orgullo se recuperó un poco.

Clove le deslizó una mano sobre el antebrazo.

—Vamos a dar un paseo y te contaré lo que tengo planeado...

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**como ven? al parecer peeta se puso un poquito celoso, y ahora la arpia de Clove se va meter ashh y arrastrando a Cato...**

**Katnis no quiere caer, pero, un momento ya cayo a los encantos de nuestro guapo lord!**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan la historia.:)**

**saluuudos**

**pronto actualizo los demas fics.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los personajes NO SON MIOS le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia y algunos personajes son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 10 _**

Katniss estaba sentada a su escritorio, terminando de escribir las invitaciones para la cena de bienvenida que había organizado para Peeta, con una florida caligrafía que ocultaba la aprensión que sentía ante tal evento.

Peeta no era el tipo de hombre al que le gustase ser víctima de maquinaciones. Era taimado y carecía del código moral de la mayoría de la gente y, aunque quizá admirase ese comportamiento en los demás, seguro que no se tomaría nada bien ser objeto del mismo.

Consciente de que estaba provocando a un león salvaje y de que su única defensa era una caña, Katniss vaciló un instante y se quedó mirando el montón de sobres de color crema que se apilaban junto a su codo.

—¿Quiere que las mande de inmediato? —le preguntó su secretario, muy cerca de ella.

Katniss dudó un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no. Puede irse.

Katniss se levantó del escritorio, consciente de que si retrasaba la búsqueda de una amante para Peeta sólo estaba posponiendo lo inevitable, pero necesitaba encontrar un poco más de fuerzas para poder seguir adelante. La tensión y el deseo que vibraba entre los dos eran como un veneno para su salud mental.

La noche anterior había dormido mal. Su cuerpo, todavía dolorido, echaba de menos el tacto del de él. Si supiera cuál había sido la causa de que su relación cambiase tan drásticamente, quizá entonces podría encontrar el modo de remediarlo.

Tal como Peeta le había pedido, se acercó a la puerta que comunicaba ambos dormitorios para ir a hablar con él y el estómago le dio un vuelco sólo con pensar en que iba a verlo. Apenas había abierto la puerta cuando oyó las voces furiosas que salían del interior de la habitación.

—Lo que me preocupa son las habladurías, Peeta. Dado que hasta ahora me dedicaba a evitar esa clase de eventos a toda costa, no tenía ni idea de lo horribles que son. Es realmente desastroso.

—Lo que digan de mí no es asunto tuyo —respondió Peeta, seco.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es, maldita sea! —gritó Gloss—. Yo también soy un Mellark. Me riñes porque dices que he perdido el norte y, sin embargo, la reputación de Katniss es peor que la mía. Todo el mundo se pregunta si tienes lo que hay que tener para enderezar a tu esposa. Circulan teorías sobre por qué te fuiste, sobre que quizá ella era demasiado para ti. Que tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre como...

—Te sugiero que no digas nada más. —La interrupción de Peeta sonó cargada de amenazas.

—Que te hagas el sordo y el ciego tampoco ayuda demasiado. Ayer por la noche, Katniss tan sólo estuvo unos minutos en la habitación de descanso, pero las cosas que oí durante ese rato me helaron la sangre. Madre tiene razón. Deberías presentar una petición de divorcio al Parlamento para librarte de ella. Seguro que no te costará nada encontrar a dos personas que testifiquen que te ha sido infiel. De hecho, podrías encontrarlas a cientos.

—Te estás metiendo en aguas pantanosas, hermano.

—No toleraré que sigan mancillando nuestro nombre ¡y me horroriza que tú estés dispuesto a dejar las cosas así!

—Gloss —le advirtió su hermano bajando la voz—, no hagas ninguna tontería.

—Haré lo que sea necesario. Katniss es la clase de mujer a la que conviertes en tu amante, Peeta. No en tu esposa.

Se oyó un ruido y la pared que ella tenía al lado vibró. Se tapó la boca para no gritar.

—Di una cosa más sobre Katniss —dijo Peeta entre dientes— y no podré contenerme. No toleraré que sigas insultando a mi esposa.

—Maldita sea —sentenció Gloss sorprendido. El joven estaba tan cerca de la puerta que Katniss temió que fuera a descubrirla—. ¡Me has empujado! ¿Qué te pasa? Has cambiado.

Un sonido de pasos le dijo a Katniss que Peeta había apartado a su hermano de su camino.

—Dices que he cambiado. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque elijo mantener mis promesas y cumplir mis compromisos? A eso se lo llama madurar.

—Katniss no actúa con el mismo respeto hacia ti.

El rugido de Peeta la asustó.

—Fuera de aquí. Ahora ni siquiera soporto estar cerca de ti.

—Pues ya somos dos, porque yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de ti.

Unas pisadas furiosas precedieron al portazo de la puerta que daba al pasillo.

El corazón de Katniss latía desbocado y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para contener las náuseas. Era consciente de que la gente la criticaba a sus espaldas, la mayoría de los chismes habían empezado a circular poco tiempo después de que Peeta y ella contrajeran matrimonio, y empeoraron al ver que vivían separados.

El título de Peeta era lo bastante importante como para garantizarle que nadie la despreciase a la cara, y ella había llegado a la conclusión de que soportar las habladurías era el precio que tenía que pagar por disfrutar del grado de libertad que quería. En esa época, Peeta parecía inmune a los chismes y por eso Katniss creía que no le importaban. Ahora sabía que sí. Le importaban. Y mucho. Descubrir que le había hecho daño a Peeta le resultó tan doloroso que apenas podía respirar.

Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir para minimizar el daño causado, se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo hasta que oyó el suspiro de agotamiento de Peeta. Ese sonido tan suave la conmovió tanto que derritió algo que Katniss había creído congelado para siempre. Cogió el picaporte y abrió la puerta... y se quedó petrificada ante la escena que vio.

Peeta sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones, un par nuevo, a juzgar por su aspecto, recordó que esa mañana el sastre había ido a la casa. Su esposo estaba de pie junto a la cama, con una mano en uno de los postes, y vio que tenía la espalda y los perfectos glúteos apretados de la tensión.

—Peeta —lo llamó en voz baja, notando que se le aceleraba el pulso sólo con verlo.

Él se irguió, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Sí, Katniss?

—¿Querías hablar conmigo?

—Te pido disculpas. Ahora no es un buen momento.

Katniss respiró hondo y entró en el dormitorio.

—Soy yo la que te debe una disculpa.

Entonces Peeta se volvió para mirarla, obligándola a sujetarse del respaldo de la silla que tenía más cerca para no caerse. Ver el torso desnudo de su esposo eliminó su capacidad de razonar.

—Nos has oído —señaló sin rodeos.

—No era mi intención.

—No vamos a hablar de eso ahora. —Apretó la mandíbula—. Ahora mismo no soy buena compañía.

Katniss negó con la cabeza y se apartó de la silla para seguir avanzando.

—Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

—No te gustará mi respuesta, así que te sugiero que te vayas ahora mismo.

Ella soltó el aliento y luchó contra su instinto de supervivencia.

—¿Cómo es posible que estuviésemos tan equivocados? —preguntó casi para sí misma. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el otro lado del dormitorio—. Fuimos unos ignorantes, supongo. Y unos arrogantes. Creímos que podríamos vivir como quisiéramos y que el resto de la sociedad nos seguiría aceptando.

—Vete de aquí, Katniss.

—Me niego a convertirme en un obstáculo entre tú y tu familia, Peeta.

—¡Mi familia puede irse al infierno! —exclamó él, furioso—. Y tú también vas a ir si te quedas aquí un segundo más.

—No me grites. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Antes solías contarme tus problemas. Y ahora que el problema soy yo, creo que es de vital importancia que recuperes esa costumbre. Y deja de mirarme de ese modo... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te lo he advertido —dijo entre dientes y moviéndose tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

Peeta la cogió por la cintura con ambas manos y la llevó hasta el baño. Su piel quemaba, la sujetaba demasiado fuerte. Una vez allí, la dejó en el suelo y, de un golpe, cerró la puerta entre los dos.

—¡Peeta! —gritó Katniss a través de la hoja de madera.

—Estoy muy incontrolado y tu perfume me vuelve loco de deseo. Si insistes en seguir hablando conmigo, terminarás en la cama y te aseguro que encontraré usos más interesantes para tu boca que la conversación.

Ella parpadeó atónita. Peeta estaba siendo tan obsceno y maleducado porque quería asustarla, y había estado a punto de conseguirlo. A ella ningún hombre le había dicho nunca tales obscenidades y con tanta rabia. Y tuvo un efecto curioso en su interior; la hizo temblar y se le aceleró la respiración.

Permaneció de pie, con la mano apoyada en la puerta, escuchando atenta en busca de los sonidos de Peeta. No tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer, pero irse de allí mientras él estaba tan alterado le parecía una cobardía. Y, sin embargo...

Ella no era ninguna idiota. Conocía a los hombres mejor que a las mujeres y, ante un hombre furioso, sabía que la mejor opción siempre era mantenerse fuera de su camino. Era plenamente consciente de qué sucedería si volvía a entrar en su dormitorio.

—¿Peeta?

Él no contestó.

Katniss no podía hacer nada por él. No podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado. Excepto darle la alegría pasajera de un orgasmo, tampoco podía hacer nada para que se sintiese mejor. Pero quizá eso fuera exactamente lo que Peeta necesitaba después de oír las críticas sobre su hombría. Quizá fuera también lo que ella necesitaba para olvidar por un segundo que sus dos matrimonios habían fracasado.

La primera vez ella era demasiado joven y demasiado inocente. Pero esa segunda vez sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Había sido una idiotez creer que Peeta no maduraría con la edad, cosa que al parecer había hecho, como demostraba que estuviese dispuesto a hacerse cargo de lord Gloss. Katniss se preguntó si quizá Marvel no habría terminado por madurar también, si hubiese vivido lo suficiente.

—Puedo oírte pensar a través de la puerta —dijo Peeta sarcástico, pegado a la madera.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado?

—Por supuesto, pero no contigo.

—Lo siento mucho, Peeta.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó él en voz baja—. ¿Haberte casado conmigo?

A Katniss le costó tragar saliva. La palabra «no» se quedó atrapada en su garganta, porque se negó a pronunciarla.

—¿Katniss?

Ella suspiró y se apartó de la puerta. Peeta tenía razón. Aquél no era el momento adecuado para hablar, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Odiaba que hubiese una puerta entre los dos. Bloqueaba el olor de él y sus caricias y no podía ver el hambre que siempre brillaba en sus ojos... Todas las cosas que ella no debería anhelar.

¿Por qué no podía ser tan práctica como el resto de su familia a la hora de pensar en el matrimonio? ¿Por qué sus emociones se entremezclaban siempre y lo echaban todo a perder?

—Para que conste en acta —dijo él con voz ronca—: yo no lo siento. Y de todas las cosas que me han dicho esta última hora, la que más me ha dolido ha sido oírte decir que nos equivocamos.

Katniss titubeó. ¿Cómo era posible que Peeta no se arrepintiera de haberse casado con ella después de todo el daño que le había hecho? Si después de eso seguía interesado en tener una verdadera relación conyugal, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Notó que se ablandaba al pensar en Peeta y se puso furiosa. No debería sentirse así. Su madre no lo haría. Y tampoco Finnick. Ellos se lo pasarían en grande practicando sexo hasta cansarse y luego seguirían con sus vidas como si nada.

Levantó el mentón. Eso era exactamente lo que debería hacer ella si fuese una mujer práctica.

Salió del baño y entró despacio en su tocador. El hecho era que actuaba como una mujer práctica cuando tenía una aventura, porque las normas estaban claras desde el principio y porque era evidente que la relación iba a tener un final. No existía aquel sentido de propiedad que había tenido ella con Marvel al principio y que estaba empezando a tener con Peeta.

¡Maldito fuese ese hombre! Ellos dos eran amigos y ahora él iba y se convertía en un desconocido que suplantaba a su esposo.

Un esposo era una posesión. Un amante no.

Se le encogió el estómago.

«_Katniss es la clase de mujer a la que conviertes en tu amante, Peeta. No en tu esposa_.»

Tiró de la campana y esperó impaciente a que apareciese su doncella; luego, con la ayuda de la muchacha, se desnudó. Del todo. Y se soltó el pelo. Después echó los hombros hacia atrás y recorrió con paso firme la distancia que la separaba del dormitorio de Peeta. Abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a su esposo cogiendo una camisa que tenía encima de la cama. Sin decir nada, Katniss lo abrazó desde atrás.

—Qué diablos...

Sorprendido, se tambaleó y cayó sobre la cama. Ella no lo soltó y Peeta alargó un brazo hacia atrás y, con un rugido sordo, la cogió y la tumbó encima de la colcha.

—Por fin has entrado en razón —masculló, antes de bajar la cabeza para atraparle un pezón en la boca.

—Oh —exclamó Katniss, sorprendida al notar el calor. Dios santo, aquel hombre se recuperaba a la velocidad del rayo—. Espera.

Peeta refunfuñó y siguió lamiéndole el pezón.

—¡Quiero fijar unas reglas!

Sus ardientes ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella y le soltó el pezón.

—Tú. Desnuda. Siempre que quiera. Donde quiera. Ésas son para mí las únicas «_reglas»._

—Sí —asintió ella y él se detuvo. Su cuerpo se tensó, volviéndose duro como una piedra—. Redactaremos un contrato y...

—Ya tenemos un contrato, madame, se llama certificado matrimonial.

—No. Seré tu amante y tú serás el mío. Lo dejaremos todo claro sobre el papel, ya que no puedo confiar en tu palabra cuando haces un trato.

—Sólo por curiosidad —dijo él, levantándose de la cama para ponerse en pie y desabrocharse los pantalones—. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Katniss se apoyó en los codos y se le hizo la boca agua cuando la ropa de él fue a parar al suelo y se quedó completamente desnudo, y excitado, ante sus ojos.

Peeta se echó encima de ella sin demasiada delicadeza.

—Aunque estés loca no dejaré de desearte, así que no hace falta que te preocupes por eso. Puedes decir todas las tonterías que quieras mientras te hago el amor. No te haré ni caso.

—Peeta, en serio.

Él le cogió una rodilla y le separó las piernas para colocarse entre ellas.

—Una esposa es una mujer a la que se trata con cariño y delicadeza. Una amante es sólo un coño que pagas para que esté a tu disposición. ¿Estás segura de que quieres alterar tu estatus en nuestro dormitorio?

Fue entonces cuando Katniss se dio cuenta de que Peeta todavía estaba enfadado y de que tenía la mandíbula peligrosamente apretada. El peso de su erección la hacía estremecer. Se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina y los pechos le dolían muchísimo.

—No me asustas.

Todas las partes del cuerpo de Peeta que tocaba estaban duras y tan calientes que casi quemaban.

—No se te da demasiado bien hacer caso a las advertencias —murmuró él en voz baja y, antes de que ella pudiese procesar lo que le estaba diciendo, Peeta la penetró. Como todavía no estaba demasiado húmeda, y seguía algo dolorida de la otra noche, Katniss gritó y arqueó la espalda. Su movimiento la había pillado desprevenida y le había hecho un poco de daño.

Él le enredó una mano en la melena y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle el cuello al descubierto. Y también para mantenerla inmóvil mientras empezaba a follársela con embestidas secas y potentes.

—Cuando nos cansemos el uno del otro —le dijo Katniss sin dejarse amedrentar—, nos separaremos. Yo volveré a mi antigua casa. Seremos amigos y tú recuperarás tu buen nombre.

Peeta la penetró con tanta fuerza que pareció clavarse en su interior Katniss se quedó sin respiración.

—Sólo podrás acostarte conmigo —consiguió decir unos segundos más tarde, húmeda porque él estaba cogiendo lo que deseaba y ella se excitaba al notarlo—. Métete entre las sábanas de otra mujer y nuestro acuerdo quedará anulado.

Peeta bajó la cabeza y le succionó el cuello con fuerza. Gemía con cada una de sus embestidas, sus pesados testículos golpeaban el sexo de ella al mismo ritmo de aquellos duros movimientos.

Como él seguía sujetándole la cabeza hacia atrás, los pechos de Katniss apuntaban hacia arriba y el torso de él le rozaba los pezones. Gimió al notarlo y empezó a costarle razonar.

No tendría que gustarle tanto. Aquella postura era muy incómoda, Peeta le hacía daño, sus labios y dientes habían abusado de su cuello. Él movía las caderas encima de las suyas, su miembro no dejaba de entrar y salir de entre los labios de su sexo... Y, sin embargo, saber que la estaba tocando sin ninguna inhibición, que estaba utilizando su cuerpo porque el muy arrogante quería darse placer a sí mismo, era casi maravilloso.

—Sí...

Katniss se estremeció al borde del clímax y gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Clavó las uñas en los costados de Peeta y hundió los talones en sus nalgas; le dio tanto como recibió.

—Katniss —jadeó él, con la boca pegada a su oído—. Eres lo bastante atrevida como para ir desnuda al encuentro de un hombre y sin embargo dejas que él te domine con su polla.

«¡_No va a ser como antes!_»

—Mis reglas —repitió ella, antes de clavarle los dientes en el torso.

—A la mierda con tus reglas.

Peeta salió de su cuerpo y, con la mano que tenía libre, se masturbó. El sonido de sus dedos subiendo y bajando por su miembro se acompasaron con los de su respiración cuando eyaculó sobre el estómago de Katniss.

Fue un acto desgarrador y carnal, completamente distinto a cuando le había hecho el amor el día anterior, y ella se quedó prisionera de la agonía del deseo insatisfecho.

—Bastardo egoísta.

Él le pasó una pierna por encima de las caderas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Tenía los preciosos labios apretados, la piel sonrojada y los ojos vidriosos.

—Un hombre no tiene obligación de darle placer a su amante.

—Entonces ¿aceptas el acuerdo? —soltó ella apretando los dientes.

Katniss tenía el control, a pesar de lo que él pudiese pensar en aquel momento. Peeta le empezó a extender el semen por la piel y la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios fue fría y distante.

—Si de verdad quieres pactar con el diablo, por mí adelante.

Le cogió los pezones entre dos dedos todavía húmedos y se los apretó. Katniss le dio un golpe en las manos.

—¡Basta!

—Tendría que dejarte así, enfadada e insatisfecha. Quizá entonces te sentirías un poco como yo.

—Ahórratelo —replicó burlona—. Tú ya vas servido.

Él chasqueó la lengua para reñirla.

—¿De verdad crees que puedo sentirme satisfecho cuando tú no lo estás?

—¿Acaso he malinterpretado el semen que tengo encima del estómago?

Peeta se echó hacia atrás para enseñarle sin ningún disimulo su miembro erecto. Verlo casi fue demasiado para ella. Ni la sonrisa arrogante de él consiguió apagar su deseo. Su esposo tenía un cuerpo hecho para dar placer a una mujer y el muy condenado lo sabía.

—Creo que ya hemos dejado claro que tienes mucha resistencia, Peeta.

Él entornó los ojos, lo que aumentó la suspicacia de Katniss, que podía ver su mente trabajando. Y seguro que se estaba planteando hacer algo perverso.

—Cualquier hombre que esté cerca de tu sexo, en cuestión de segundos está listo para follárselo.

—Qué poético —contestó sarcástica—. Creo que me va a dar un infarto de la emoción.

—La poesía la reservo para mi esposa. —Peeta se deslizó hacia abajo y le sonrió de un modo que la preocupó—. Si ella estuviese aquí, en mi cama, conmigo, no la dejaría a medias.

—No estoy a medias.

Él le lamió la piel de encima de los rizos que le cubrían el sexo Katniss se quedó sin aliento.

—Por supuesto que no —le contestó sonriendo—. Las amantes no esperan tener un orgasmo.

—Yo siempre los he exigido.

Peeta la ignoró por completo y agachó la cabeza para pasarle la lengua entre los labios del sexo. Ella arqueó las caderas de modo involuntario.

—A mi esposa le diría lo mucho que me gusta su sabor y que adoro sentir los pétalos de su piel contra mi rostro. Le diría que el olor de nuestro deseo entremezclado me excita todavía más y que me mantiene erecto sin importar las veces que haya eyaculado.

Katniss observó cómo las manos de él, de uñas perfectamente cortadas y con aquellas durezas nada propias de un noble, le separaban las piernas. Ver su piel blanca le pareció tremendamente erótico, igual que el mechón de pelo rubio que le cayó a él sobre la frente y que a ella le hizo cosquillas en la parte interior del muslo.

—Le diría lo mucho que me gusta el color de su pelo justo aquí, como chocolate líquido en llamas. Es como un faro que me atrae sin remedio hacia su lado. A mi esposa le prometería horas y horas de placeres inimaginables.

Le dio un beso en el clítoris y, cuando Katniss gimió, empezó a succionar y a pasarle la lengua arriba y abajo con cuidado. Ella soltó la colcha a la que se había aferrado con fuerza y levantó las manos en busca de él. Hundió los dedos en su cabello y lo acarició hasta llegar a las raíces, empapadas de sudor. Peeta hizo aquel sonido que ella adoraba y luego la recompensó lamiéndola más rápido.

Katniss colocó las piernas encima de los hombros de él, acercándolo, buscando con las caderas sus expertos labios. Estaba convencida de que iba a parar en cualquier momento, de que sería cruel y se burlaría de ella, y de que la dejaría a medias. Desesperada por alcanzar el orgasmo, le suplicó.

—Por favor... Peeta...

Él masculló algo y le dijo que se tranquilizase, luego la acarició con las manos hasta llevarla al orgasmo con la lengua. Katniss se quedó petrificada, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo prisioneros del placer que poco a poco y de una manera incontrolada fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que la hizo sacudirse sin control.

—Esto me encanta —murmuró él, apartándose con cuidado de debajo de ella para ponerse de nuevo encima—. Casi tanto como esto. —Y, gimiendo, la penetró mientras ella seguía temblando a mitad de su orgasmo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Katniss no podía abrir los ojos ni siquiera para mirarlo, algo que le gustaba tanto que solía quedarse embobada cuando lo hacía. Estaba ebria de Peeta, de su olor, de su tacto.

Si lo miraba entonces, estaría perdida para siempre.

—Sí —dijo él entre dientes, hundiéndose más adentro con su miembro tan duro como una piedra y tan caliente que Katniss pensó que podría derretirla.

Peeta deslizó los brazos por debajo de los hombros de ella y la abrazó estrechamente. Luego, le pegó la boca al oído y susurró:

—A mi esposa le diría lo que siento estando con ella, que noto que me quema, que es como si me metiese dentro de un bote de miel caliente.

Katniss podía notar cómo los músculos del abdomen de él se flexionaban cada vez que salía de su cuerpo para volver a entrar lentamente.

—A mi esposa le haría el amor como se supone que tiene que hacerlo un marido, preocupándome por su bienestar y con el objetivo de darle placer.

Ella le acarició la espalda, deslizando las manos hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Gimió al sentir que Peeta las apretaba al penetrarla.

—Vuelve a hacer eso —le susurró, con la cabeza girada hacia un costado.

—¿Esto? —Él se apartó y luego, trazando un círculo con las caderas, volvió a entrar dentro de ella.

—Mmmm... más fuerte.

La siguiente embestida llegó más hondo. Delicioso.

—Eres una amante muy exigente.

Le recorrió el pómulo con la boca y se rió.

—Sé lo que quiero.

—Sí. —Peeta le pasó una mano por el costado y la detuvo en la cadera de ella para colocarla en la postura exacta—. A mí.

—Peeta.

Katniss tensó los brazos; se sentía el cuerpo dominado por la lujuria y por el deseo.

—Di mi nombre —le pidió él con la voz ronca y deslizando el miembro en su interior con movimientos rítmicos.

Ella se obligó a abrir los ojos y a enfrentarse a su mirada. No era una petición frívola. El atractivo rostro de su esposo estaba desnudo de artimañas, con lo que parecía un chico joven desprovisto de su arrogancia habitual.

Una amante nunca lo llamaría por su nombre. Ni tampoco lo harían la mayoría de las esposas. Ése era un gesto muy íntimo. Y si se lo decía mientras estaba poseyéndola con tanta pericia, sería devastador.

—Dímelo.

Ahora fue una orden.

—¡Peeta! —gritó ella cuando la hizo alcanzar un clímax puro, intenso y demoledor.

Y entonces él la abrazó y le hizo el amor y no dejó de decirle cosas bonitas.

Igual que haría un esposo.

* * *

**uuyyy estoo.. como que hay calor jajaja**

**bueno queridos lectores les traigo otro capitulo.. al parecer ya hay un "nuevo trato" jaja a ver si no se arrepienten.. aunque creo que a peeta no le molesta, y kat kat mejor que ya de su brazo a torcer, bien que quiereee... jajaja**

**pronto subo el otro cap. gracias por sus comentarios y seguir el fic.**

**saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes NO SON MIOS le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia y algunos personajes son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro._**

_CAPITULO 11 _

—¿Qué he hecho?

Aunque Peeta oyó la pregunta susurrada por Katniss, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se fingió dormido. La cabeza de ella descansaba en su brazo y tenía la curva de las nalgas presionada contra su cadera. El aire que los rodeaba olía a sexo y a flores exóticas, lo que para él era como estar en el cielo.

Pero era evidente que para su esposa no.

Katniss suspiró desolada y presionó los labios contra la piel de Peeta. La necesidad que sintió él de abrazarla fue casi insoportable, pero logró resistirla. De algún modo, tenía que resolver el misterio que era Katniss. Seguro que en algún lugar estaba la llave para abrir su corazón, lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrarla.

Había intentado negociar con él para que le fuese fiel... Porque eso era lo que Katniss había hecho. Peeta se sentía halagado y emocionado, pero por encima de todo, sentía curiosidad por saber los motivos que la habían empujado a hacerlo. ¿Por qué no le había pedido directamente que no la engañase? ¿Por qué había llegado al extremo de decirle que lo abandonaría si lo hacía?

Hasta entonces, él no sabía lo que era serle fiel a una mujer. A veces, sus necesidades eran muy intensas, como le había sucedido ese mismo día y, aunque era cierto que había mujeres que servían para esos menesteres, también lo era que otras, como su esposa, estaban hechas para que se les hiciera el amor.

No le hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber que en el fragor del encuentro sus dedos habían dejado marcas en el cuerpo de Katniss. Si la sometía a ese trato demasiado a menudo, seguro que ella terminaría por tenerle miedo y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

Pero por el momento Katniss era suya y le había prometido que se quedaría en su cama, con lo que había ganado algo de tiempo para investigar. Peeta necesitaba saber más cosas sobre su esposa para ver si así lograba entenderla. Porque, si la entendía, sabría hacerla feliz. O eso esperaba.

Aguardó a que ella se durmiese antes de salir de la cama. Aunque quería quedarse con ella, tenía que ir en busca de Gloss e intentar explicarse. Quizá su hermano lo entendiera o quizá no, pero él no podía permitir que la situación entre los dos siguiese como estaba.

Soltó el aliento. Todavía estaba acostumbrándose a eso de tener temperamento. Cuatro años atrás, nada le había importado lo suficiente como para hacerlo enfadar.

Al pasar por delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero, Peeta se fijó en su reflejo y se detuvo. Se plantó delante y vio que tenía la marca de un mordisco en el pecho. Se miró la espalda y observó que estaba llena de arañazos, igual que un costado. Justo encima de los glúteos le estaban apareciendo unos morados: las marcas de los talones de Katniss cuando le pidió que le diese más.

—Vaya —suspiró, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Él había salido tan mal parado del encuentro como ella. Katniss no era una amante pasiva. Había encontrado a una mujer que estaba a su misma altura.

Una sensación maravillosa se instaló en su pecho y de repente se echó a reír.

—Eres una criatura de lo más extraña —dijo una voz soñolienta a su espalda—. Cuando te veo desnudo, a mí no me entran ganas de reírme.

Peeta notó que se le calentaba la piel. Volvió a la cama y, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar fijarse en la marca que habían dejado sus dientes en el cuello de Katniss. Se le aceleró la sangre al verlo. Él era un animal primitivo, pero al menos era consciente de ello.

—¿Y de qué te entran ganas?

Ella se incorporó hasta sentarse. Despeinada y sonrojada, parecía una mujer a la que acabaran de poseer, y tendría ese mismo aspecto durante el resto de la noche.

—De morderte el trasero. Tienes un culo divino.

—¿Morderme? —Parpadeó atónito—. ¿El trasero?

—Sí.

Katniss se colocó la sábana bajo los brazos y, al mirarla a los ojos, Peeta no vio en ellos ningún rastro de humor, lo que le habría indicado que no hablaba en serio.

—¿Por qué diablos quieres hacer tal cosa?

—Porque parece muy duro y muy firme. Como un melocotón. —Se lamió los labios y lo desafió arqueando una ceja—. Me gustaría ver si de verdad está tan duro cuando lo muerda.

En un gesto inconsciente, Peeta se llevó las manos al trasero para protegerlo.

—Lo dices en serio.

—Muy en serio.

—Muy en serio —repitió él.

Se quedó mirando a Katniss con los ojos entrecerrados. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que ella pudiese tener ciertos... gustos en el dormitorio. Y dado que por su parte había tolerado sus peculiaridades en ese sentido, supuso que lo más justo sería que él tolerase las suyas. Aunque cierta parte de su cuerpo se tensase sólo con pensarlo.

Los ojos grises de Katniss se oscurecieron de deseo, lo que fue una invitación que Peeta no pudo rechazar. Y mucho menos ahora que ella acababa de replantearse su relación. Él quería eso, quería que Katniss lo desease libremente y si eso implicaba dejar que le mordiese el trasero, lo soportaría. Sólo sería un momento. Después se vestiría e iría a hablar con Gloss.

—Todo esto es muy raro —dijo tumbándose en la cama boca abajo.

—No me refería a hacerlo en este preciso momento —dijo ella, impactada—. Ni siquiera estaba insinuando que tuviese que hacerlo de verdad. Sólo me he limitado a responder a tu pregunta.

Él suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias a Dios. —Pero cuando se movió para levantarse de la cama, Katniss soltó la sábana y desnudó sus pechos. Peeta gimió y se quejó—: ¿Cómo diablos se supone que un hombre puede ponerse a trabajar si lo tientas de esta manera?

—No puede. —Katniss libró su cuerpo de cortesana del peso de las sábanas y lo dejó tan pasmado con su belleza que apenas se dio cuenta de que se colocaba encima de su espalda—. ¿O se supone que sólo te sientes cómodo cuando eres tú el que muerde?

Katniss estaba encima de su espalda colocada al revés, es decir, con los pies junto a las manos de él. Con los pechos le rozaba el final de la columna vertebral y, al notar sus seductoras curvas y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo medio dormido, Peeta volvió a excitarse.

Y eso que había creído que no iba a poder durante un rato.

Le cogió los tobillos con las manos y esperó. De repente notó las manos de Katniss, pequeñas y delicadas, acariciándole los glúteos, segundos antes de apretárselos. El hecho de no ver lo que ella le estaba haciendo hizo que el acto le pareciese todavía más erótico. Aunque sonase ridículo, pensar en Katniss admirando así a otro hombre, lo enervaba.

—¿Siempre has tenido esta fascinación?

—No. Tu culo es único.

Esperó a que dijese algo más, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, de sus labios empezó a salir un sonido muy halagador y a él el pene se le endureció tanto que le dolía estar tumbado encima.

Katniss le apretó las nalgas con las puntas de los dedos y luego se las masajeó de tal modo que a Peeta se le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo. Tenía la piel de gallina. Cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en la cama.

Las caricias siguieron hasta el pliegue que marcaba el nacimiento de sus muslos y entonces notó el aliento de Katniss encima de su piel. Se le tensó todo el cuerpo, empezando por los glúteos y acabando por el pene. La espera fue interminable.

Y entonces lo besó.

Primero en una nalga y luego en la otra. Besos leves y suaves, con los labios separados. Peeta notó que los pezones de ella se excitaban contra su espalda y lo reconfortó ver que no era el único que estaba sintiendo aquello. Fuera lo que fuese.

Y entonces su esposa lo mordió con delicadeza y él encogió los dedos de los pies.

«¡Los malditos dedos de los pies!»

—Dios, Katniss —dijo con voz ronca, moviendo las caderas sin control, mientras presionaba el pene contra el colchón.

Sabía con absoluta certeza que a partir de ese momento ninguna otra mujer podría morderle el culo y excitarlo mientras lo hacía. Estaba seguro de que si el lugar de ella lo ocupase otra mujer, él estaría muerto de risa. Pero lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos no tenía ninguna gracia. Era una tortura de lo más sensual.

Algo húmedo y caliente se deslizó por su piel y Peeta arqueó la espalda.

—¿Me has lamido?

—Chist —murmuró ella—. Relájate. No voy a hacerte daño.

—¡Me estás matando!

—¿Quieres que pare?

Él apretó los dientes y se quedó pensándolo un segundo. Luego dijo:

—Sólo si tú quieres. De lo contrario, no. Sin embargo, me veo en la obligación de recordarte que mi cuerpo es tuyo y que puedes utilizarlo siempre que quieras.

—Quiero ahora.

Él sonrió al oír la voz que Katniss siempre utilizaba en el dormitorio.

—Pues adelante, no te reprimas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, se perdió en el perfume de su esposa y en la satisfacción masculina que derivaba de sentirse tan admirado. Al final, Katniss se apartó de sus nalgas y fue bajando por sus piernas. Cuando llegó a los pies, Peeta se rió al notar que le hacía cosquillas. Y cuando la sintió subir hasta sus hombros y acariciarle la espalda con la melena, suspiró.

Una mañana, no hacía demasiado tiempo se había sentado con la espalda apoyada en un muro de piedra que rodeaba una de sus propiedades, intentando recordar qué se sentía al sonreír de pura felicidad.

Era una bendición que hubiese encontrado la respuesta precisamente en su casa. Con Katniss.

En aquel instante, ella le indicó que se diese la vuelta y se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, cogiéndole el pene para deslizarlo despacio en su interior. Quemaba y estaba muy húmeda y Peeta observó estremecido cómo su miembro se perdía entre los labios de su sexo.

—Oh, Dios... —suspiró ella.

Le temblaban los muslos y tenía los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en los suyos. Sus suaves suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos acelerados. Ver que ella disfrutaba tanto con su miembro bastó para que los testículos se le apretasen contra el cuerpo.

—No voy a aguantar mucho —le advirtió, tirando de ella con manos impacientes.

La había poseído ya varias veces, pero ella nunca lo había poseído a él hasta ese momento Katniss era una mujer madura que se sentía cómoda con sus propios deseos. Peeta había admirado esa seguridad en sí misma desde el día en que la conoció. Y ahora le parecía fascinante y muy satisfactorio poder compartir con ella el control en la cama.

—Estoy a punto de correrme —dijo.

—Pero no lo harás.

Y no lo hizo. El miedo que sentía a perderla lo ayudó a contenerse, porque Katniss era su esposa, era suya para darle placer, para hacerla feliz y para protegerla. Y no iba a perderla igual que había perdido a Delly.

Suya. Katniss era suya.

Ahora sólo tenía que convencerla a ella de que era así.

**o-o-o-o**

Cuando Peeta encontró por fin la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para salir de la cama, fue directamente al dormitorio de Gloss, pero no lo encontró. Recorrió toda la casa sin dar con él; posteriormente averiguó que su hermano se había ido poco después de que discutieran.

Decir que estaba preocupado por él era una obviedad. Peeta no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué había oído exactamente su hermano en la fiesta a la que había asistido la noche anterior y tampoco sabía quién había hecho esos comentarios que lo habían puesto tan furioso.

«_No toleraré que mancillen nuestro nombre... Haré todo lo que sea necesario._»

Suspiró exasperado y fue a su despacho para escribir dos notas muy breves. Una se la dejó a Katniss y la otra ordenó que la entregasen de inmediato.

Había planeado acompañar a Katniss a cualquier evento que ella hubiese elegido para esa velada y tenía incluso ganas de hacer acto de presencia a su lado, para así disipar los rumores que se habían tejido alrededor de ellos dos. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía más remedio que ir de club en club, de burdel en burdel y de taberna en taberna en busca de Gloss, para asegurarse de que su hermano pequeño no se metía en un lío, tal como había vaticinado su madre.

«_Maldita sea»_, pensó Peeta, mientras esperaba a que le ensillasen un caballo. Después de pasarse toda la tarde en la cama con Katniss ahora se sentía las piernas como si fuesen de gelatina, y si por desgracia tenía que meterse en una pelea, no iba a estar en su mejor momento. Confió en que Gloss no estuviese buscando pelea, sino bebiendo o con alguna cortesana. Y, de entre esas dos opciones, prefería la segunda. Si su hermano estaba sexualmente saciado, quizá estuviese más dispuesto a escucharlo y a entrar en razón.

Montó en la silla y espoleó su montura lejos de la casa que ahora se había convertido en su hogar y se preguntó cuántas decisiones de su pasado habían perjudicado a la gente que le importaba.

* * *

**o-o-o-o**

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Finnick? —le preguntó Katniss a su hermano al entrar en el salón.

Aunque lo intentó, no consiguió ocultar su mal humor. Despertarse sin Peeta a su lado ya había sido bastante malo, pero leer la escueta nota que él le había dejado sólo empeoró las cosas.

_Tengo que ocuparme de Gloss_.  
_Tuyo_, _Peeta_

Katniss sabía cómo se relacionaban los hombres unos entre ellos; discutían y hacían las paces bebiendo y acostándose con una mujer. Y como era consciente de la resistencia de su marido, no descartaba lo que fuese capaz de hacer.

Su hermano se levantó del sofá de terciopelo azul y le hizo una leve reverencia. Iba muy guapo, con un esmoquin.

—Estoy a su servicio, madame —le dijo, imitando el acento de un sirviente de alto rango.

—¿A mi servicio? —Katniss frunció el cejo—. ¿Qué se supone que necesito que hagas?

—Peeta me ha pedido que venga a buscarte. Me ha mandado una nota en la que decía que él no podía acompañarte esta noche y me sugería que ocupase su lugar. Si lo hago, dice que seguro que estaré demasiado cansado para reunirme con él mañana por la mañana en el ring del club Remington. Pero como muestra de su gratitud, excusará mi ausencia. Indefinidamente.

Katniss abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Peeta te ha amenazado?

—Ya te dije que iba a darme una paliza por haberte separado de él el otro día.

—Esto es ridículo —masculló ella.

—Tienes razón —convino Finnick—. Sin embargo, da la casualidad de que yo también tenía planeado asistir al baile de Heavensbee esta noche. Lady Mags Crenshaw estará allí.

—¿Otra víctima de tu lista? ¿Al menos te has molestado en hablar con la anterior?

Finnick la fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, lo he hecho y la verdad es que fue muy agradable. Así que si estás lista...

Aunque Katniss se había vestido con la intención de salir, también se había planteado la posibilidad de quedarse en casa a esperar a Peeta. Pero eso sería una tontería. Era obvio que su esposo quería que asistiese a ese baile, al fin y al cabo se había tomado muchas molestias para que fuese acompañada.

Ella ya no era una niña pequeña y tampoco era inocente. No debería importarle que Peeta se hubiese pasado horas disfrutando de su cuerpo y que luego la dejase sola durante la noche. A una amante eso no le parecía nada raro, se recordó.

Y se lo recordó durante toda la noche. Pero cuando vio un rostro familiar en medio del salón de Heavensbee, ese pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente. Amante o no, la sensación que tenía en el estómago no tardó en convertirse en pura rabia.

—Lord Gloss Mellark está aquí —señaló Finnick como si nada, al ver que el joven entraba en el salón por una puerta que se encontraba a escasos metros de la zona de baile en la que estaban ellos.

—Sí, ya veo.

Y Peeta no estaba con él. Así que le había mentido. ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida?

Estudió a su cuñado con detenimiento y notó tanto las similitudes como las diferencias con su esposo. Así como Finnick y ella se parecían mucho, Peeta y lord Gloss sólo se parecían de pasada, lo que sirvió para que Katniss pudiese imaginar cómo habría sido el padre de ambos.

Como si hubiese notado su mirada, lord Gloss giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Katniss. Por un instante, el joven no consiguió disimular y en sus ojos brilló algo desagradable, hasta que al final fue capaz de mirarla impasible.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró Finnick—, creo que al final hemos encontrado a un hombre inmune a tus encantos.

—¿Tú también lo has visto?

—Por desgracia, sí. —Escudriñó a la multitud con la mirada—. Y espero que hayamos sido los únicos. ¡Dios santo!

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella alarmada, poniéndose de puntillas. ¿Sería Peeta? Se le aceleró el corazón—. ¿Qué pasa?

Finnick le dio la copa de champán con tanto ímpetu que el líquido casi se derramó y estuvo a punto de estropearle el vestido.

—Disculpa— le dijo su hermano antes de desaparecer y dejarla completamente atónita.

Finnick siguió la delgada silueta que iba abriéndose paso sin problema entre los invitados. Casi como si fuese un espectro, caminaba sin que nadie se fijase en su presencia, como si fuese una mujer anodina con un vestido anodino. Pero él se había quedado completamente hechizado con ella.

Había reconocido su cabello oscuro y había soñado con aquella voz.

La joven se marchó del salón y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Finnick la siguió y, cuando ella abrió una puerta para salir de la casa, dejó de fingir que no la estaba siguiendo y cogió el picaporte antes de que lo cerrase.

El delicado rostro de ella se levantó hacia él y sus grandes ojos parpadearon confusos.

—Lord Odair.

Finnick salió también a la terraza, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para dejar atrás los sonidos del baile. Después de hacerle una leve reverencia, le cogió la mano y le besó los nudillos.

—Lady Misterio.

Ella se rió y los dedos de él apretaron los suyos. La chica ladeó la cabeza y lo miró como si estuviese intentando resolver un enigma.

—Le parezco atractiva, ¿no es así? Pero no entiende por qué. Y, si le soy sincera, yo tampoco.

Una risa suave se escapó de los labios de Finnick.

—¿Está dispuesta a permitirme que investigue un poco? —Se inclinó despacio, dándole tiempo para apartarse antes de sus labios tocasen los suyos. La suave caricia afectó a Finnick de un modo extraño, igual que lo hizo el perfume de ella, tan ligero que apenas se detectaba en medio del aire de la noche—. Creo que tendré que hacer algún otro experimento.

—Oh, vaya —suspiró ella, llevándose la mano que tenía libre al estómago—. Acabo de sentir un revoloteo justo aquí.

Una cálida y desconocida sensación se extendió por el pecho de Finnick y luego descendió hasta su entrepierna. La muchacha no era en absoluto la clase de mujer que solía gustarle. Era inteligente y cultivada. Sí, su franqueza le resultaba refrescante y le gustaba hablar con ella, pero no lograba entender por qué tenía ganas de levantarle las faldas y poseerla allí mismo. Era demasiado delgada y carecía de las curvas de una mujer. Y a pesar de todo no podía negar que la deseaba y que quería conocer sus secretos.

—¿Por qué está aquí fuera?

—Porque me gusta más estar aquí que allí.

—Si es así, pasee un rato conmigo —murmuró él, colocando la mano de ella encima de su antebrazo para guiarla lejos de la mansión.

—¿Aprovechará para coquetear descaradamente conmigo? —le preguntó con gran picardía la joven, acompasando sus pasos a los de él.

Encontraron un camino sinuoso y poco iluminado y lo recorrieron despacio.

—Por supuesto. Y también tengo intenciones de descubrir su nombre antes de que nos separemos de nuevo.

—Lo dice como si estuviese muy seguro de ello.

Finnick le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

—Tengo mis métodos.

Ella hizo un gesto escéptico.

—Supongo que se lo pasa muy bien midiendo su ingenio con el mío —dijo.

—No me cabe ninguna duda de que su mente es fascinante, pero tengo intención de utilizar mis malas artes en otra parte de su cuerpo.

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de castigo.

—Es malo por hablarle así a una chica tan inocente como yo. Hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza.

Finnick hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo siente.

Le pasó la mano por donde antes lo había golpeado y a él se le aceleró la sangre y le vacilaron los pies. ¿Cómo era posible que una mera caricia por encima de la chaqueta y con su mano enguantada lo hubiese excitado?

—¿Es así como habla un hombre con una mujer con la que existe cierta intimidad? Lady Katniss Mellark suele reírse con hombres que a mí me parecen muy aburridos.

Él se detuvo en seco y la miró.

—¡No pretendía ofender a su hermana! —se apresuró a añadir ella—. De hecho, creo que lady Katniss es una mujer de múltiples facetas. Y lo digo en el mejor de los sentidos.

Finnick la observó con detenimiento y, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que estaba siendo sincera, reanudó la marcha.

—Sí, cuando se entabla amistad con una persona del sexo opuesto y uno se siente cómodo con ella, se pueden tener conversaciones más íntimas.

—¿Sexualmente íntimas?

—A veces, sí.

—¿Aunque el objetivo final no sea sexual? ¿Sólo para pasar el rato?

—Es usted una gatita muy curiosa —dijo él y le sonrió indulgente.

Supuso que era normal que algo tan mundano como el flirteo a ella le resultase excitante. Finnick deseó poder pasarse horas sentado a su lado, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas.

—Me temo que yo carezco de los conocimientos necesarios para mantener las conversaciones a las que con toda probabilidad está usted acostumbrado. Así que espero que me disculpe si le pido directamente que me bese.

Finnick se tropezó y lanzó grava del camino por todas partes.

—¿Disculpe?

—Ya me ha oído, milord. —Levantó el mentón—. Me gustaría mucho que me besara.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nadie más va a hacerlo nunca.

—¿Por qué no? Se subestima.

Ella le sonrió traviesa, cosa que a él lo deleitó.

—Yo me estimo en el punto exacto.

—Entonces seguro que sabe que algún hombre querrá besarla.

Aunque, en cuanto lo dijo, Finnick se dio cuenta de que la idea lo molestaba profundamente. La chica tenía los labios suaves como los pétalos de una rosa y muy dulces. Se los había notado mullidos al besarlos y le parecían los más bonitos que había visto nunca. La imagen de otro hombre saboreándolos lo llevó a cerrar los puños.

—Quizá quiera algún otro hombre, pero no lo hará. —Dio un paso hacia él y se puso de puntillas, ofreciéndole la boca—. Porque yo no voy a permitírselo.

Contra su voluntad, Finnick la pegó a él. Era muy delgada y de curvas poco marcadas, pero encajaba con su cuerpo a la perfección. La abrazó, inmóvil durante un segundo, e intentó asimilarlo.

—Encajamos —susurró ella con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Es normal?

Finnick tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, y luego levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—No tengo ni idea de qué hacer contigo —reconoció.

—Sólo bésame.

Él inclinó la cabeza y se detuvo a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

—Dime tu nombre.

—Annie.

Le lamió el labio inferior.

—Quiero volver a verte, Annie.

—¿Para escondernos en un jardín y hacer cosas escandalosas?

¿Qué podía decirle? Finnick no sabía nada de ella, pero a juzgar por su ropa, su edad y el hecho de que estuviese allí sin carabina, dedujo que debía de ser una dama de bajo rango.

Para él había llegado el momento de casarse y ella no era de la clase de mujer a la que podía cortejar.

Annie le sonrió al comprender lo que pensaba.

—Sólo béseme y dígame adiós, lord Odair. Confórmese con saber que me habrá regalado una fantasía: la de ser cortejada por un pretendiente maravilloso.

Él se quedó sin palabras, así que la besó intensamente y con todo el sentimiento de que fue capaz. La muchacha se entregó a sus brazos, se quedó sin aliento y gimió de un modo que a Finnick le arrebató la capacidad de pensar.

Quería tomarse libertades con ella. Quería desnudarla y enseñarle todo lo que sabía, ver el acto sexual a través de sus ojos.

Así que cuando Annie se marchó, dejándolo en medio del jardín, las palabras de despedida que tendría que haberle dicho no salieron de sus labios. Y, más tarde, cuando volvió a la mansión con aparente normalidad, se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco se las había dicho a él.

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores!**

**otro capitulo de esta historia, que deje un poco abandonada, pero aqui estamos, otra vez.**

**como ven, al parecer a katniss ya no le gusto mucho eso de que peeta se fuera, y por fin sabemos el nombre de la chica misteriosa. aunque creo que ya se lo imaginaban.**

**espero que les haya gustado.**

**besos**

**y gracias por sus comentariosm favs y follows!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes NO SON MIOS le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia y algunos personajes son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

_CAPITULO 12_

—Qué interesante que haya venido sin Mellark —murmuró Clove, con la mano encima del antebrazo de Hargreaves.

Volvió la cabeza e inspeccionó de nuevo la multitud.

—Tal vez él tenga intenciones de venir más tarde —contestó el conde, con más indiferencia de la que a ella le habría gustado.

Si Hargreaves dejaba de desear a Katniss Mellark, ella volvería a estar sola en su intento de recuperar a Peeta como amante. Se soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Odair no está con ella. Ahora sería un buen momento para acercarte.

—No. —Hargreaves la miró con una ceja enarcada—. Ahora no es buen momento. Piensa en lo que dirían si nos vieran.

—Las habladurías son nuestra mejor arma —rebatió ella.

—Peeta es un hombre con el que no se puede jugar.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tampoco lo eres tú.

El conde deslizó la vista por la sala de baile y se detuvo durante un instante en su antigua amante.

—Mira lo triste que está —insistió Clove—. Quizá ya se arrepiente de la decisión que ha tomado. Pero nunca lo sabrás si no hablas con ella.

Fue esa última frase la que consiguió el efecto deseado y, con una maldición, Hargreaves se apartó de su lado y, decidido, echó los hombros hacia atrás. Clove sonrió y se dirigió en dirección opuesta, en busca del joven lord Gloss. Fingiendo que quería pasar por su lado, le pasó los pechos por el antebrazo y, cuando él se volvió para mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, milord.

Lo miró con los párpados entornados. Él esbozó una sonrisa indulgente.

—La disculpa no es en absoluto necesaria —dijo seductor, aceptando la mano que ella le tendía. Se apartó del camino de la dama, pero ésta lo retuvo y él arqueó una ceja, confuso—. ¿Milady?

—Me gustaría ir a la mesa de las bebidas, pero me da miedo pasar sola entre tanta gente. Y me estoy muriendo de sed.

—Será todo un honor ofrecerle mis servicios —contestó con una sonrisa experta.

—Es muy galante por su parte acudir en mi ayuda —dijo ella, caminando a su lado.

Clove lo estudió de soslayo. Era muy guapo, aunque no del mismo modo que su hermano mayor. A pesar de su aparente indiferencia, Peeta tenía un aire peligroso que nadie podía pasar por alto. Sin embargo, en el caso de lord Gloss, esa indiferencia no era sólo una fachada.

—Mi objetivo en la vida es ayudar a las mujeres hermosas tan a menudo como me sea posible.

—Lady Everdeen es muy afortunada de tener a los dos guapísimos Mellark a su servicio.

El brazo de lord Gloss se tensó bajo su mano enguantada y Clove no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Algo iba mal en casa de Peeta, una circunstancia que sólo podía jugar a su ía que seducir al joven Mellark con sus artimañas y descubrir de qué se trataba y, a decir verdad, la perspectiva le resultaba cada vez más atractiva.

Miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Hargreaves había ido en busca de Katniss. Mientras, ella siguió avanzando satisfecha y decidió disfrutar el resto de la velada con lord Gloss.

**o-o-o**

—Katniss.

Cato se detuvo a una distancia prudencial y la recorrió con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, admirando las perlas que llevaba entre los mechones de pelo castaño y el precioso vestido verde oscuro, que hacía resaltar su piel de porcelana a la perfección. La gargantilla de tres vueltas que llevaba en el cuello ocultaba muy bien parte de su sonrojo, pero Cato lo vio de todas maneras.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

La sonrisa de Katniss fue a la vez cariñosa y triste.

—Tan bien como cabe esperar. —Se volvió hacia él—. Me siento muy mal, Cato. Eres un buen hombre y mereces a alguien que te trate mejor que yo.

—¿Me echas de menos? —se atrevió a preguntarle él.

—Sí. —Sus ojos grises miraron directamente a los del hombre—. Aunque quizá no del mismo modo en que me echas de menos tú.

Él esbozó una sonrisa. Como de costumbre, admiró su franqueza. Katniss era una mujer que hablaba sin artificios.

—¿Dónde está Peeta esta noche?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—No pienso hablar de mi marido contigo.

—¿Acaso tú y yo ya no somos amigos?

—Te aseguro que dejaremos de serlo si te entrometes en mi matrimonio —soltó ella. Y entonces se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

Cato abrió la boca para disculparse, pero de repente se detuvo. El mal humor de Katniss había ido apareciendo con más frecuencia a medida que su relación avanzaba. Y en ese momento se preguntó si su aventura amorosa estaba ya en declive antes de que Peeta regresara y él sencillamente había sido demasiado obtuso para darse cuenta.

Soltó el aliento e intentó analizar esa posibilidad con más calma. Sin embargo, el cambio repentino de postura de ella, que seguía estando a su lado, le llamó la atención. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con el marqués de Mellark de pie en el otro extremo del salón. Los ojos de Peeta se detuvieron primero en Katniss y después se desplazaron para inspeccionarlo a él.

Su mirada fue tan fría que heló a Cato, luego Peeta dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Tu marido ha llegado.

—Sí, lo sé. Si me disculpas...

Katniss ya había avanzado una corta distancia cuando Cato recordó el plan de Clove.

—Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a la terraza.

—Gracias —contestó con un leve movimiento de cabeza que hizo que se le balancearan los rizos.

A él siempre le había encantado su cabello. La combinación de mechones castaños con otros más rojizos dejaba sin aliento. Sólo con verlos casi se olvidó de la fría mirada azul que seguía clavándose entre sus omóplatos.

Casi.

**o-o-o**

—¡Peeta!

Peeta se quedó mirando a su esposa e intentó averiguar su estado de ánimo. Era obvio que estaba enfadada con él por algo, aunque Peeta no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser. A pesar de su confusión, eso no lo sorprendió. Dejando a un lado la maravillosa tarde que habían pasado juntos en la cama, el resto del día había sido para él un infierno.

Suspiró agotado y se volvió.

—¿Sí, Haymitch?

—Al parecer, tu hermano iba en serio cuando ha dicho que iba a venir aquí. Según el lacayo de la puerta, ha llegado hace más de una hora y todavía no se ha ido.

Peeta escudriñó entre la multitud, pero no vio a Gloss por ninguna parte, en cambio sí vio a Katniss saliendo a la terraza con Hargreaves. Deseó poder ir a hablar con ella, pero ya había aprendido que los problemas era mejor solucionarlos uno detrás de otro y, por el momento, Gloss era el más grave. Él confiaba en Katniss. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo del cabeza hueca de su hermano.

—Empezaré por la sala de juegos —murmuró, dando gracias por haberse encontrado con Haymitch cuando éste salía de la taberna Nonnie's.

A él nunca se le habría ocurrido buscar a Gloss en ese baile.

—¿Ése no es Hargreaves con lady Mellark? —le preguntó Haymitch frunciendo el cejo.

—Sí.

Peeta se dio la vuelta.

—¿No deberías ir a decirle algo al conde?

—¿Como qué? Es un buen hombre y Katniss una mujer muy sensata. No pasará nada inapropiado.

—Bueno, eso incluso yo lo sé —dijo Haymitch tras reírse—Y es muy propio de ti que no te importe. Pero si dices en serio lo de que has vuelto para cortejar a tu esposa, te sugiero que al menos finjas que estás celoso.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Menuda tontería. Además, estoy convencido de que Katniss opinaría igual que yo.

—Las mujeres son criaturas muy peculiares, Peeta. Tal vez yo sepa algo del sexo débil que tú desconozcas —se burló Haymitch.

—Lo dudo. —Peeta se dirigió a la sala de juegos—. ¿Dices que mi hermano parecía alterado?

—Sí, al menos a mí me lo ha parecido cuando lo he visto antes. Claro que él sabe que tú y yo somos amigos y quizá por eso ha optado por mantener la boca cerrada.

—Esperemos que haya sido igual de discreto durante toda la velada.

Haymitch lo siguió pegado a sus talones.

—¿Y qué harás cuando lo encuentres?

Peeta se detuvo de golpe, con lo que Haymitch chocó contra su espalda.

—¿Qué diablos? —masculló éste.

Peeta se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

—La búsqueda será más eficaz si nos dividimos.

—Pero no será tan divertido.

—No he venido a divertirme.

—¿Cómo daré contigo si consigo encontrar a Gloss?

—Seguro que sabrás apañártelas, era un hombre de recursos. —Y dicho esto, siguió con su camino dejando a Haymitch atrás.

El nudo del pañuelo lo estaba ahogando. Katniss estaba cerca y, sin embargo, muy lejos; por otra parte, la inminente confrontación con su hermano empezaba a hacer mella en él... En resumen, que no estaba de buen humor. Y cuanto más se alargaba la búsqueda de Gloss, más empeoraba.

Katniss salió a la abarrotada terraza decidida a ignorar el daño que le había hecho el desplante de Peeta. Pensó que sería una tarea difícil, pero en cuanto vio una cabeza de cabello oscuro con vetas plateadas, empezó a pensar en otra cosa de inmediato. Suspiró. Soltó a Hargreaves y le dijo: —Nuestros caminos deben separarse aquí.

Cato siguió la mirada de ella y asintió dando un paso atrás, dejándola sola para que fuese en busca de la marquesa viuda de Mellark. La dama se reunió con Katniss a medio camino y la cogió del brazo para alejarla del resto de los invitados allí presentes.

—¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? —le preguntó.

—¿De verdad espera que le conteste a eso? —contraatacó ella.

Habían pasado cuatro años y todavía no había aprendido a tolerar a aquella mujer.

—No logro entender cómo una dama de tu alcurnia puede ser tan irresponsable. Peeta siempre ha hecho todo lo posible para provocarme, pero casarse contigo ha sido lo peor de todo.

—¿Le importaría buscar algo nuevo con lo que atacarme?

Katniss negó con la cabeza y se apartó. Ahora que ya no estaban a la vista de nadie, ambas dejaron de fingir que se tenían afecto. El fervor que sentía la marquesa por proteger el buen nombre de la familia Mellark era comprensible, pero ella no podía justificar el modo en que lo hacía.

—Lograré que se deshaga de ti aunque sea lo último que yo haga.

—Pues buena suerte —masculló Katniss.

—¿Disculpa? —La marquesa viuda prestó atención.

—Desde su regreso, yo misma le he hablado a Mellark varias veces sobre la posibilidad de una separación. Se niega rotundamente.

—¿No quieres seguir casada con él?

Si no hubiese estado tan preocupada por el comportamiento de Peeta después de abandonar el lecho aquella tarde, la atónita expresión de su suegra le habría hecho gracia. Pero que él la hubiese dejado a un lado con tanta facilidad... Que la hubiese ignorado tan descaradamente... Que ella hubiese confiado en alguien que le había mentido...

Le dolía Katniss se había prometido a sí misma que nunca más ningún hombre volvería a hacerle daño.

—No, no quiero —contestó orgullosa—. Los motivos por los que nos casamos ahora me parecen absurdos y ridículos. Estoy convencida de que siempre lo han sido, pero que ambos éramos demasiado obstinados como para darnos cuenta.

—Katniss. —La marquesa apretó los labios y, pensativa, se pasó los dedos por el collar de zafiros que llevaba al cuello—. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí.

—Mi hijo insiste en que una petición de divorcio no prosperará. Y dice que el escándalo nos perjudicaría a todos.

Katniss se quitó un guante y tocó los pétalos de una rosa que tenía cerca. ¿Así que Peeta se había planteado poner punto final a su unión? Tendría que haberlo sabido. Era pura mala suerte que ella necesitase compañía masculina. Era incapaz de estar sola. Si lo fuese, quizá no sentiría esa imperiosa necesidad de que la abrazasen y la cuidasen. Y no estaría en la situación en que se encontraba ahora.

Eran muchas las mujeres que practicaban la abstinencia. Ella, sencillamente, no podía.

Suspiró. Si presentaban una petición de divorcio al Parlamento, los chismes y las habladurías se cebarían con ellos y los destrozarían, pero ¿acaso seguir casada con Mellark no terminaría también por destrozarla? Su primer esposo casi lo había logrado y la atracción que sentía por el hombre en que Peeta se había convertido era igual de poderosa que la que había sentido por Marvel.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? —le preguntó con amargura a la marquesa—. ¿Que estoy dispuesta a aceptar un futuro como mujer divorciada y adúltera? Pues no lo estoy.

—Pero en cambio estás decidida a terminar con este matrimonio. Puedo verlo en el modo en que tensas los hombros. Y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

Katniss se volvió de golpe.

—¿Que está dispuesta a qué?

—Ya me has oído. —Una sonrisa suavizó el gesto adusto de la mujer—. No estoy segura de cómo, pero voy a hacerlo. Lo único que necesitas saber es que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. Quizá incluso te ayude a dejarte bien instalada.

De repente, los eventos de esa noche fueron demasiado para Katniss.

—Discúlpeme.

Iría en busca de Finnick y le pediría que la llevase de vuelta a casa. Los Mellark la habían herido por todos lados y deseaba estar en su dormitorio, con una buena copa de madeira, más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

—Estaremos en contacto, Katniss —le dijo la marquesa viuda al irse.

—Maravilloso —masculló ella, acelerando el paso—. Estoy impaciente.

**o-o-o**

Frustrado por no haber conseguido encontrar a Gloss, Peeta se sentía con ganas de pegarle a alguien. Decidido, dobló una esquina, pero se detuvo de golpe porque una mujer que salía caminando de espaldas de una habitación a oscuras le bloqueó el paso.

Ella dio media vuelta y se sobresaltó.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó lady Fuhrman llevándose una mano al corazón—. Mellark, me has asustado.

Él se quedó mirándola con una ceja arqueada. Estaba sonrojada y despeinada y era evidente que acababa de concluir algún encuentro fortuito. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y salió Gloss con el pañuelo torcido, la segunda ceja de Peeta fue a hacer compañía a la primera.

—Llevo horas buscándote.

—¿En serio?

Su hermano estaba mucho más relajado que antes. Conociendo el apetito sexual de Clove, a Peeta no le sorprendió. Sonrió. Así era exactamente cómo quería encontrar a Gloss.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo.

El joven se puso bien la chaqueta y miró a Clove, que le sonrió.

—¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?

Peeta lo contempló con detenimiento y le preguntó:

—¿Qué planes tienes para el resto de la noche?

No podía correr el riesgo de esperar, si su hermano estaba decidido a causarle problemas. Gloss volvió a mirar a Clove y Peeta se tranquilizó un poco. Si iba a pasarse la noche follando, no se metería en ninguna pelea.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece si desayunamos en mi despacho? —le propuso.

—Muy bien.

Gloss se llevó la mano desnuda de Clove hasta los labios, le hizo una leve reverencia y se fue, probablemente para preparar su inminente partida.

—Iré en seguida, cariño —le dijo ella, pero sin apartar los ojos de Peeta.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, él fue el primero en hablar.

—Te agradezco mucho que hayas entablado amistad con lord Gloss.

—¿Ah, sí? —Le hizo morritos—. No me importaría que te sintieras un poco celoso, Mellark.

Él resopló.

—No existe ningún motivo por el que tenga que sentirme celoso. Nunca ha habido nada entre tú y yo y nunca lo habrá.

Ella le colocó una mano en el estómago y sus ojos brillaron entre sus pestañas.

—Podría haberlo si volvieses a mi cama. A pesar de lo breve que fue nuestro encuentro la otra noche, sirvió para recordarme lo similares que son nuestros gustos.

—Ah, lady Fuhrman —dijo Katniss, furiosa, detrás de Peeta—. Gracias por encontrar a mi esposo.

A él no le hizo falta volverse para saber que la noche sin duda había ido a peor.

* * *

**Hola, waaaaa ¡Katniss los escucho! ahora si se le arma a peeta, jajaja.. **

**actualizo a esta hora de la noche por que ya sali de vacaciones, y he estado algo ocupada.**

**espero que les haya gustado.**

**gracias por sus comentarios y follows.**

**les espero en mi otra historia "tenias que ser tú"**

**:)**

**saludos**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes NO SON MIOS le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia y algunos personajes son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

**_Continuación del capitulo anterior..._**

Mientras la desaliñada condesa se alejaba de donde estaban, Katniss se quedó inmóvil y en silencio y con los puños apretados a los costados. Peeta la miró preocupado y expectante, con los hombros echados hacia atrás, mientras ella sopesaba cómo reaccionar. En su día había luchado con uñas y dientes por Marvel y el esfuerzo había sido agotador y completamente vano. Los maridos eran infieles y engañaban a sus esposas. Las mujeres prácticas lo entendían perfectamente.

Con el corazón metido de nuevo en la jaula de hielo que había construido a lo largo de los últimos años, le dio la espalda a Peeta con intención de abandonar el baile, su casa, a él. En su mente ya se veía haciendo las maletas, su cerebro ya había empezado a hacer una lista de sus pertenencias.

—Katniss.

«_Esa voz._»

Se estremeció. ¿Por qué tenía que esa voz que destilaba lujuria y deseo?

Ella no aminoró el paso y cuando él la cogió por el codo para detenerla, pensó en los muebles de su antigua casa y en lo pasados de moda que estaban.

La mano enguantada de Peeta le tocó una mejilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Katniss se fijó en el azul de sus iris y pensó en el sofá del mismo color que tenía en un salón. Iba a tener que tirarlo.

—Dios —masculló él, dolido—. No me mires así.

La mirada de Katniss descendió hasta la mano de él, que seguía sujetándola por el antebrazo.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Peeta tiró de ella y la metió en aquella habitación que olía a sexo, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

A ella se le revolvió el estómago y, al notar una imperiosa necesidad de huir de allí, corrió a colocarse en el único extremo de la estancia iluminado por la luz de la luna. Estaban en una biblioteca, cuyo balcón daba al jardín. Se detuvo y, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de una butaca orejera, respiró profundamente varias veces aquel aire más limpio.

—Katniss.

Peeta se pegó a su espalda y le colocó las manos en los hombros. Se las deslizó por los brazos hasta conseguir que ella soltase la butaca y luego entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Katniss podía notar que el cuerpo de él quemaba como si tuviese fiebre. Ella empezó a sudar.

_¿Verde? No, ese color tampoco. El despacho de Peeta era verde. ¿Lavanda, quizá? Un sofá lavanda sería toda una novedad. O tal vez rosa. Ningún hombre querría sentarse en un sofá rosa. ¿Acaso eso no sería maravilloso?_

—Háblame, por favor —insistió él.

A Peeta se le daba muy bien insistir. Y seducir y conquistar y follar. Una mujer podía perder fácilmente la cabeza por él si no iba con cuidado.

—Borlas.

—¿Qué?

Le dio la vuelta para poder mirarla.

—Decoraré el salón de color rosa y colgaré borlas doradas —le dijo.

—Perfecto. El rosa me favorece.

—Tú no estarás invitado a entrar en mi salón.

Él apretó los labios y arrugó más el cejo.

—Maldita sea si no voy a estarlo. No vas a dejarme, Katniss. Lo que has oído no significa lo que crees que significa.

—Yo no creo nada, milord —contestó serena—. Y, si me disculpas... —Intentó esquivarlo.

Peeta la besó.

Igual que ante un brandy caliente, su estómago fue el primero que reaccionó al beso y después los dedos de sus pies. Katniss notó la erección de él pegada a su ombligo, pero siguió besándola con labios suaves y pasándole la lengua con delicadeza, sin devorarla.

El hielo que tenía en su interior empezó a derretirse ante su ardor y gimió desesperada. Los labios de Peeta eran tan bonitos, los sentía tan dulces sobre los suyos.

Eran los labios de un ángel... y tenían la capacidad de engañarla como el diablo.

«_La piel de Peeta huele a limpio._»

Él deslizó la boca por el pómulo de ella hasta su oreja.

—Aunque te parezca imposible, vuelvo a desearte. —Rodeó la silla y se sentó con Katniss en su regazo como si fuese una niña—. Después de lo de esta tarde, mi ansia tendría que ser más llevadera y, sin embargo, es incluso peor que antes.

—Sé lo que he oído —susurró ella, negándose a creer lo que su olfato le sugería que era verdad.

—Mi hermano es un alocado —siguió explicándole él, ignorando su comentario— y esta noche he pasado un montón de horas buscándolo. Pero aunque sé que puedo haberle hecho daño, o que creo que él puede hacérselo a alguien, lo único que me hacía sentir verdaderamente impaciente era el deseo de volver a estar contigo.

—Conoces a esa mujer íntimamente y has estado con ella. Hace poco.

—Y me he sentido del todo aliviado cuando he visto que mi hermano salía de esta habitación con cara de haber echado un polvo.

Katniss se quedó perpleja.

—¿Lord Gloss?

—Y todavía me ha gustado más cuando he visto que iba acompañado de lady Fuhrman y que parecía dispuesto a proseguir su velada en un lugar más apropiado. Si Gloss está con ella, yo puedo pasarme el resto de la noche contigo.

—Ella te quiere a ti.

—Y tú también —contestó seductor—. Soy un hombre atractivo, con una fortuna muy atractiva y con un título todavía más atractivo. —La apartó suavemente para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Y resulta que tengo una esposa muy atractiva.

—¿Te la has follado desde que has vuelto?

—No. —Sus labios tocaron los de ella—. Y sé que te cuesta creerme.

Para su sorpresa, a Katniss no le costaba lo más mínimo.

—Si yo fuera tú, Katniss, tampoco sé si creería a un canalla como yo, en especial teniendo en cuenta tu pasado.

Ella se tensó.

—Mi pasado no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Llevaba toda la vida soportando que le tuviesen lástima y eso era lo último que quería de Peeta.

—Ah, sí que lo tiene, aunque justo ahora empiezo a comprender por qué.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Las arrugas que ella había descubierto alrededor de sus labios tras su regreso habían vuelto a aparecer. Eran la prueba palpable de su tristeza.

—No soy el hombre que te conviene, Katniss. No soy un buen hombre. Todas las personas tienen defectos, pero me temo que eso es lo único que yo poseo. Y, a pesar de todo, soy tuyo y tienes que aprender a soportarme, porque soy un egoísta y me niego a dejarte ir.

—¿Por qué?

Contuvo la respiración, pero fueron las palabras que él dijo a continuación las que la marearon.

—Porque tú me has curado.

Peeta cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en la suya y ese gesto tan cariñoso conmovió a Katniss hasta lo más hondo. El marqués de Mellark era conocido por muchas cosas, pero la ternura no era una de ellas. El hecho de que esas muestras de afecto fuesen cada vez más frecuentes la aterrorizaba. No podría soportar curarlo para que luego él le perteneciese a otra mujer.

—Quizá yo también pueda curarte a ti —susurró Peeta pegado a su boca—. Si me dejas hacerlo.

Katniss presionó los labios sobre los de él un instante. Exhausta por los acontecimientos del día, lo único que deseaba era acurrucarse contra el pecho de Peeta. Sin embargo, se levantó de su regazo y se puso en pie.

—Si para curarme tengo que olvidarme de todo, no lo quiero.

Él suspiró Katniss vio que estaba tan agotado como ella.

—He aprendido muchas cosas de los errores del pasado, Peeta, y me alegro de que así haya sido. —Se retorció las manos, nerviosa—. Yo no quiero olvidar. Nunca.

—Entonces enséñame a vivir con mis errores, Katniss.

Se puso en pie y ella se quedó mirándolo. Observándolo.

—Tenemos que irnos de Londres —dijo Peeta de repente, cogiéndole las manos.

—¿Qué?

Ella abrió los ojos exageradamente y se estremeció.

«_Sola con él._»

—Aquí no podemos funcionar como pareja.

—¿Como pareja?

Negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Peeta la acercó a él a la velocidad del rayo, dispuesto a protegerla con todo su ser.

Lord Heavensbee, el propietario de la biblioteca y de la casa en la que se encontraban, apareció en la puerta y los miró confuso.

—Les pido disculpas —dijo retrocediendo, pero entonces se detuvo—. ¿Lord Mellark? ¿Es usted?

—Sí —contestó él en voz baja.

—¿Está con lady Mellark?

—¿Y con quién, si no, iba a estar en una habitación a oscuras?

—Bueno... Sí... —Heavensbee carraspeó—. Con nadie más, por supuesto.

La puerta empezó a cerrarse de nuevo y Peeta aprovechó para tocarle a Katniss un pecho. Acercó los labios hacia los de ella, aprovechándose descaradamente de que no podía apartarse.

—Eh, ¿lord Mellark? —Heavensbee volvió a interrumpirlos.

Peeta suspiró resignado y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—Lady Heavensbee ha organizado una fiesta este fin de semana en nuestra casa de Brighton. Estaría encantada de que usted y su esposa asistieran. Y para mí sería un verdadero placer retomar nuestra amistad.

Katniss abrió atónita la boca al notar que Peeta apretaba los dedos que tenía encima de su pecho.

Sin una vela y con la chimenea apagada, nadie podía verlos. Pero saber que tenían a otra persona tan cerca mientras él la estaba tocando tan íntimamente le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Habrá muchos invitados?

—Me temo que no demasiados. La última vez que los conté eran una docena, pero lady Heavensbee...

—Suena perfecto —lo interrumpió Peeta, tirando del pezón de Katniss con los dedos—. Aceptamos la invitación.

—¿De verdad? —La limitada estatura de Heavensbee se extendió al máximo.

—De verdad.

Peeta cogió a Katniss de la mano y tiró de ella para esquivar al vizconde, que se sorprendió tanto que se apartó de su camino, y salieron de la biblioteca.

Con los sentimientos hechos un lío, Katniss lo siguió sin quejarse.

Heavensbee los siguió a ambos.

—¿Le parece bien partir el viernes por la mañana?

—Es su fiesta, Heavensbee.

—Oh, sí... Cierto. Entonces nos vemos el viernes.

Peeta hizo un gesto con la muñeca para indicarle a un lacayo que fuese en busca de su carruaje y después se volvió hacia otro que había por allí cerca.

—Dígale a lord Odair de mi parte que ha cumplido su parte del trato.

A Katniss no le pasó por alto lo fácil que le había resultado a él llevársela de allí. Casi deseó poder enfadarse, pero estaba demasiado estupefacta.

Peeta no le había mentido ni le había sido infiel.

Aunque aún no sabía si eso era una suerte o una desgracia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, prometo actualizar pronto.

gracias por sus comentarios...

saludoooos


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes NO SON MIOS le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la historia y algunos personajes son de Sylvia Day, la historia se llama: Un extraño en mi cama. Yo solo la adapto para ustedes, sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

_CAPITULO 13 _

En cuanto el carruaje de Mellark entró en el concurrido camino que conducía a la mansión de los Heavensbee, Katniss no pudo contener un gemido de frustración. Vio que había un invitado en particular al que no tenía ningunas ganas de ver.

Sentado delante de ella, Peeta levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

«_Tu madre_», articuló sin sonido para no disgustar a lord Gloss, que compartía asiento con su esposo.

El aristócrata se apretó el puente de la nariz y soltó un largo suspiro.

Katniss perdió de repente las ganas que tenía de disfrutar del fin de semana. Bajó del carruaje con la ayuda de Peeta y consiguió sonreír, mientras observaba al resto de los invitados.

Tuvo un escalofrío cuando la marquesa viuda de Mellark le guiñó un ojo en plan conspirador. Aquella mujer le gustaba mucho más cuando eran enemigas.

—Katniss.

El alivio que sintió al oír esa voz a su espalda fue abrumador. Se dio la vuelta y cogió las manos a Finnick como si se estuviese ahogando y él pudiese salvarla. La sonrisa de su hermano fue arrolladora y vio que estaba guapísimo, con su cabello cobrizo peinado hacia atrás bajo el sombrero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, consciente de que a él no le gustaban las fiestas campestres.

—He sentido la necesidad de estar rodeado de gente respetable —contestó como si nada.

—¿Estás enfermo? —le preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

Finnick se rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No, aunque supongo que estoy un poco melancólico. Unos cuantos días en el campo me curarán.

—¿Melancólico? —Katniss se quitó un guante y le tocó la frente con la muñeca.

Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Desde cuándo da fiebre el mal humor?

—Tú no has estado de mal humor en toda tu vida.

—Hay una primera vez para todo.

Unas manos en su cintura captaron la atención de Katniss.

—Mellark —saludó su hermano, levantando la mirada por encima de la cabeza de ella.

—Odair —le devolvió Peeta el saludo—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Un ataque de enajenación mental transitoria.

—Ah. —Peeta acercó a Katniss a su cuerpo consiguiendo que ella lo mirase con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tenían el acuerdo tácito de no tocarse en público, dado que, al parecer, bastaba con eso para que ardiese la pasión entre los dos—. Me parece que yo sufro la misma enfermedad.

—Peeta, Katniss, qué alegría encontraros aquí a los dos —les dijo la marquesa viuda, acercándose.

Katniss abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo entonces, Peeta le pellizcó las nalgas y la hizo saltar, dejando completamente atónita a la madre de él.

Katniss echó disimuladamente una mano hacia atrás e intentó golpear la de él.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —le preguntó la marquesa viuda, con cara de desaprobación—. No tendrías que haber venido si estás enferma.

—Está perfectamente bien —contestó Peeta en plan seductor—. Puedo asegurártelo.

Katniss le dio un pisotón en la bota, aunque él ni se inmutó.

_«¿Qué pretende?»_

No lograba entenderlo. Parecía como si intentara seducirla allí, delante de todos...

—La vulgaridad es para la gente corriente —criticó la madre de él—. Y está muy por debajo de un hombre de tu estatus social.

—Pero, madre, es que es de lo más deliciosa.

—¡Lord y lady Mellark! Qué alegría que hayan venido.

Katniss volvió la cabeza y vio a lady Heavensbee descendiendo la escalinata de la entrada.

—Le agradecemos mucho que nos invitara —contestó Katniss.

—Ahora que han llegado —siguió la vizcondesa—, ya podemos irnos. Hace un día maravilloso para un picnic, ¿no cree?

—Así es —murmuró Katniss, impaciente por volver a meterse en el carruaje.

—Yo iré con vosotros, Peeta —dijo la madre de él.

Katniss hizo una mueca de dolor y pensó que aquel trayecto iba a ser una auténtica tortura.

Peeta le acarició cariñoso la espalda, pero el alivio que ella sintió fue sólo momentáneo, pues tuvo que pasarse el resto de la mañana y de la tarde confinada en aquel carruaje, escuchando cómo la madre de Peeta los reñía a todos por una cosa tras otra.

No podía ni imaginarse lo horrible que tenía que ser vivir con una madre a la que le parecía mal todo lo que hacías, así que acarició el muslo de Peeta con el dorso de la mano para darle ánimos.

Él permaneció sentado en silencio durante todo el trayecto y sólo reaccionó cuando se detuvieron para cambiar los caballos y comer un poco.

Fue un gran alivio cuando al final del día llegaron a la preciosa mansión que los Heavensbee tenían en el campo. En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo, Peeta saltó fuera y ayudó a bajar a Katniss. Y entonces ella vio a Hargreaves y comprendió por qué su marido se había comportado de ese modo tan posesivo. Incluso entonces, a pesar de que fingía estar muy aburrido, Katniss notaba que estaba pendiente de ella y vio que desviaba ligeramente la vista hacia el camino.

—Es una finca preciosa —comentó la marquesa viuda, sonriéndole a la vizcondesa.

Lo era; la pared de ladrillo de color crema resaltaba entre la multitud de flores de colores y las enredaderas.

En otras circunstancias, pasar una semana allí habría sido algo maravilloso. Pero teniendo en cuenta quiénes estaban presentes, incluida lady Fuhrman, que no paraba de mirar a Peeta de aquella manera que tanto enfurecía a Katniss, ésta lo ponía seriamente en duda.

—Tendríamos que habernos quedado en Londres —murmuró.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —le preguntó Peeta—. Tengo una propiedad no muy lejos de aquí.

Ella se volvió y lo miró atónita.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —dijo, a pesar de que en el profundo azul de sus ojos vio que estaba completamente dispuesto a irse.

Aunque, en ocasiones, Katniss creía que ya no quedaba ni rastro del Peeta que había conocido antes, había momentos en los que éste aparecía. Ahora era más sofisticado, más sombrío, pero seguía siendo igual de implacable.

—No.

Él suspiró resignado y le ofreció el brazo.

—Sabía que dirías eso. Espero que no te importe pasar mucho tiempo encerrada en nuestro dormitorio.

—Eso podemos hacerlo en casa. Aquí sería de mala educación.

—Tendrías que haberlo mencionado antes y nos habríamos ahorrado el viaje.

—No me eches a mí la culpa —susurró ella con un temblor, al notar que el poderoso antebrazo de Peeta se flexionaba bajo las yemas de sus dedos—. Estamos aquí por ti.

—Quería ir de viaje —se limitó a decir él y la miró de reojo para indicarle que sabía perfectamente cómo la estaba afectando— y pasar unos días a solas contigo y con Gloss. No tenía ni idea de que iba a encontrarme con toda la gente que quiero evitar aquí reunida.

—¡Katniss!

Finnick llamó a su hermana y corrió hacia ella marcha atrás, con la mirada fija en otra parte. Iba tan distraído que casi la tiró al suelo, pero Peeta se colocó en medio y lo evitó.

—Perdona —dijo Finnick al instante y luego miró a Katniss, sin ocultar lo nervioso que estaba—. ¿Sabes quién es esa mujer de allí?

Ella esquivó la alta silueta de su hermano y vio un grupo reducido de mujeres hablando con lady Heavensbee.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

—La que está a la derecha de lady Fuhrman.

—Oh... Sí, sí lo sé, pero ahora no recuerdo su nombre.

—¿Annie? —sugirió él—.

—¡Eso es! Annie Cresta. Es la sobrina de lord Heavensbee. La hermana de lord Heavensbee y su esposo americano, un exitoso hombre de negocios, han muerto, dejando huérfana a la señorita Cresta, aunque he oído decir que ha heredado una fortuna más que considerable.

—Una heredera —dijo Finnick en voz baja.

—Pobrecita —comentó Katniss con simpatía, negando con la cabeza—. La Temporada pasada la persiguieron todos los cazafortunas de Inglaterra. Hablé con ella en una ocasión. Es muy lista, un poco brusca, pero encantadora.

—Nunca me fijé en ella.

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo? La señorita Cresta sabe ocultarse muy bien y no es de la clase de mujer que te gusta. Demasiado lista para ti —se burló de su hermano.

—Sí... Seguro que tienes razón.

Finnick se apartó de ellos con cara de preocupación.

—Creo que antes has dado en el clavo —dijo Peeta, lo bastante cerca de ella como para que los sentidos de Katniss reaccionasen de inmediato—. Creo que tu hermano está enfermo. Quizá deberíamos seguir su ejemplo. Tú y yo podemos fingir que nos encontramos muy mal y pasarnos la semana en la cama. Juntos. Desnudos.

—Eres incorregible —contestó ella, riéndose.

Tanto ellos dos como el resto de los invitados fueron conducidos a sus respectivas habitaciones antes de la cena. Peeta se aseguró de que Katniss estuviera bien instalada y en compañía de su doncella antes de despedirse de ella y bajar al salón para reunirse con los demás caballeros.

A pesar de lo desafortunada que le parecía la lista de invitados, pensó que en el fondo podría resultarle muy conveniente. Dado que tanto su madre como Hargreaves estaban allí, podía aprovechar para disipar cualquier duda que ambos pudiesen tener acerca de su matrimonio con Katniss. No iba a permitir que nadie se inmiscuyese en sus asuntos. Una y otro habían cometido el error de olvidar que él tenía muy pocos escrúpulos. Pero Peeta no iba a tener ningún inconveniente en recordárselo.

Entró en el salón del piso de abajo y se fijó en la decoración. El ventanal del fondo estaba enmarcado por unas cortinas de color rojo oscuro y proliferaban los sillones tapizados en piel de color borgoña. Era el refugio de un hombre. Justo la clase de lugar que necesitaba para lo que quería decir.

Saludó a Gloss con un leve gesto de la cabeza y rechazó el habano que le ofreció lord Heavensbee, luego cruzó la alfombra en dirección a la ventana frente a la cual estaba Hargreaves mirando hacia afuera.

A medida que se acercaba, Peeta aprovechó para observar el porte del impecable conde. Aquel hombre había compartido la vida de Katniss durante dos años y la conocía mucho mejor que él.

Recordó cómo era ella cuando estaba con Hawthorne; los ojos le brillaban cuando lo miraba, como si se sintiera muy segura de sí misma. Sin embargo a él sólo lo miraba como si fuese un objeto sexual. La diferencia era tan evidente que Peeta no pudo evitar inquietarse. Su amistad de antaño ahora estaba enmarañada por la tensión.

Echaba de menos la tranquilidad que siempre había sentido cuando estaba con Katniss y se moría de ganas de que fuese tan cariñosa con él como lo era con los demás.

—Hargreaves —murmuró.

—Lord Mellark. —El conde lo miró fríamente. Eran casi de la misma estatura, aunque un poco más alto—. Antes de que me advierta que no intente reconquistar a Katniss, déjeme decirle que no tengo intención de hacerlo.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, pero si ella volviese a acercarse a mí, no la rechazaría.

—¿A pesar del peligro que conllevaría para usted tomar tal decisión?

Peeta era un hombre de acción y no amenazaba en vano. Y a juzgar por el modo en que Cato Hargreaves asintió, éste lo sabía.

—No puede tener encerrada a una mujer como Katniss, Mellark. Ella valora su libertad por encima de todo. Estoy convencido de que está furiosa; se casó con usted para ser libre y, sin embargo, de repente descubre que está atrapada. —Se encogió de hombros—. Además, usted terminará cansándose de ella y ella de usted, el primitivo instinto que siente ahora desaparecerá.

—Mi _instinto_, como usted lo llama —dijo Peeta entre dientes—, no es sólo algo primitivo. Responde a una unión legal y obligatoria para ambas partes.

El conde negó con la cabeza.

—Usted siempre ha deseado a las mujeres de los demás.

—Pues en este caso, resulta que deseo a la mía. Katniss me pertenece.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En serio? Qué raro que lo haya descubierto después de pasarse cuatro años sin acordarse de que estaba casado. Los he visto juntos desde que ha vuelto, todo el mundo lo ha hecho. Y, a decir verdad, parece que apenas puedan soportarse.

Peeta esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

—Hacemos mucho más que soportarnos.

Cato Hargreaves se sonrojó.

—No tengo tiempo para educarlo sobre las mujeres, Mellark, pero déjeme que le diga que no les basta con unos cuantos orgasmos para ser felices. Katniss no se enamorará de usted, ella es incapaz de sentir esa clase de sentimiento por nadie, pero, aun en el caso de que estuviese dispuesta, jamás lo haría de un hombre tan inconstante como usted. Se parece demasiado a Marvel, ¿sabe? Él tampoco supo apreciar el regalo que tenía. No puedo ni recordar la cantidad de veces que Katniss me contó, riéndose, alguna de sus peripecias, para terminar diciendo: _«Es igual que Marvel»._

Si Cato Hargreaves le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estómago no le habría dolido tanto. Peeta consiguió mantener el rostro impasible, a pesar de que se le revolvían las entrañas. Gale Hawthorne le había dicho lo mismo. Ante los ojos de Katniss, nada iría tan en contra de Peeta como que le recordara a su primer esposo. Si no podía demostrarle que era mejor que Marvel, jamás lograría conquistarla.

Pero Katniss le había escrito cada semana y él se aferró a ese detalle como a un clavo ardiendo. Seguro que eso podía darle esperanzas, ¿no?

¡Maldita fuera! ¿Por qué no había abierto las cartas?

—Dice que Katniss es incapaz de sentir amor por nadie, pero al mismo tiempo cree que volverá a su lado, cuando de todos es sabido que ella nunca vuelve con ninguno de sus antiguos amantes.

—Porque somos amigos. Sé cómo le gusta el té, qué libros son sus preferidos... —Hargreaves irguió la espalda—. Ella era feliz conmigo antes de que usted regresase.

—No. No lo era. Y usted lo sabe tan bien como yo.

Katniss no habría sentido la tentación de estar con otro si el conde hubiese sido el hombre de su vida. Ella no era una mujer fácil. Pero sí una mujer herida, y Peeta estaba decidido a curarla.

Hargreaves apretó la mandíbula.

—Creo que los dos hemos entendido perfectamente lo que quería decir el otro. No hace falta que sigamos hablando. Usted sabe cuál es mi postura. Y yo cuál es la suya.

Peeta inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Seguro que lo sabe? Asegúrese de que así sea, Hargreaves. Soy un hombre irritable y, si le soy sincero, no volveré a tener esta conversación con usted. La próxima vez que sienta la necesidad de recordarle que estoy casado, le haré recuperar la memoria con la punta de mi espada.

—Caballeros, ¿me permiten que les cuente las anécdotas de mi viaje a la India? —los interrumpió Lord Plutarch Heavensbee, mirando nervioso primero al uno y después al otro—. Es un país fascinante, si dejan que se lo diga.

—Gracias, Heavensbee —contestó Peeta—. Tal vez esta noche, cuando tomemos el oporto.

Y dicho esto, se fue y cruzó el salón para reunirse con Gloss, que lo recibió con las cejas levantadas.

—Sólo tú eres capaz de ser tan descarado.

—He aprendido que el tiempo es un bien muy escaso y no le veo sentido a andarse con subterfugios cuando recurrir a la franqueza es siempre mucho más práctico.

Su hermano se rió.

—Debo reconocer que estaba resignado a pasar una semana muerto de aburrimiento, pero veo que contigo aquí será todo lo contrario.

—Puedes estar seguro. Tengo intenciones de mantenerte muy ocupado.

—¿Ah, sí?

Gloss abrió los ojos y la alegría que brilló en ellos compitió con la de su sonrisa. Peeta se dio cuenta de nuevo de la influencia que ejercía sobre su hermano y esperó que esa vez fuese para bien.

—Sí. A una hora a caballo de aquí, se encuentra una de las propiedades del marquesado de Grayson. Iremos mañana.

—¡Fantástico!

Peeta sonrió.

—Y ahora, si me disculpas...

—No puedes estar tanto rato lejos de ella, ¿no? —Gloss negó con la cabeza—. Aunque me duela reconocerlo, creo que yo jamás estaré tan excitado como tú.

—Das por hecho que lo único que hacemos cuando estamos solos es acostarnos.

Su hermano se rió.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no es así?

—Me niego a seguir hablando del tema.

* * *

Katniss se hundió un poco más en el agua fría de la bañera y pensó que tenía que salir, pero no logró encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que la había satisfecho, el apetito sexual de Peeta parecía inagotable. Dormir era un lujo que ella podía permitirse en contadas ocasiones, así que iba a aprovecharlo.

Deseó poder ser capaz de quejarse, pero estaba demasiado saciada como para siquiera intentarlo. Era difícil enfadarse de verdad cuando aquel hombre se encargaba de provocarle más orgasmos de los que él tenía. Y eso que tenía muchos.

Peeta había empezado a utilizar protección, porque ya no era capaz de salir de dentro de ella para eyacular fuera. La disminución de tacto sólo sirvió para que aguantase más y pudiese resistir durante más rato, una circunstancia que antes ella había valorado positivamente, cuando sólo veía a su amante una vez o dos a la semana.

Con su apasionado esposo era demasiado. A Peeta le encantaba torturarla y hacer que le suplicase, tumbada debajo de él. La asaltaba sexualmente siempre que podía y no paraba hasta que ella gemía y se entregaba por completo a él.

Era un animal, la mordía, le dejaba las marcas de sus dedos... y a ella le encantaba cada segundo que pasaba en sus pasión de Peeta era real, a diferencia de las estudiadas maniobras de Marvel.

Katniss suspiró. Aunque no quería, los recuerdos de la última fiesta campestre a la que había asistido con su primer esposo acudieron a su mente, acompañados del respectivo dolor de estómago.

En esa época, Marvel estaba en su momento álgido; tenía varias amantes con las que se reunía en distintas alcobas y además entraba y salía constantemente del dormitorio de ella.

Toda la estancia había sido un auténtico infierno; Katniss se pasó los días preguntándose con cuántas de aquellas mujeres con las que ella tomaba el té se había acostado su esposo la noche anterior. Y, cuando se fueron, supo sin lugar a dudas que se había acostado con todas las que le habían parecido atractivas.

A partir de ese viaje, se negó a compartir el lecho con Marvel. Él cometió la temeridad de no aceptarlo, hasta que comprendió que si insistía, Katniss terminaría agrediéndolo.

Al final dejaron de viajar juntos.

La puerta se abrió y Katniss oyó la deliciosa voz de Peeta diciéndole a la doncella que podía irse. Los pasos de él al acercarse sonaron seguros, como de costumbre. Tenían un ritmo especial, una cadencia, eran los pasos de un hombre que emana poder. Siempre que entraba en un sitio, Mellark daba por hecho que tenía el control.

—Tienes frío —le dijo al oído, Katniss dedujo que se había agachado a su lado—. Deja que te ayude a salir.

Abrió los ojos y vio que le estaba tendiendo la mano, con su rostro cerca de ella, su mirada completamente centrada en su persona. El modo en que Peeta la miraba siempre la cogía desprevenida. Claro que ella lo miraba de la misma forma.

Igual que le sucedía cada vez más a menudo, al verlo, Katniss pensó que él le pertenecía y notó una punzada de dolor. Cualquier mujer suplicaría por poseer a un hombre semejante, pero ella, la única que tenía derecho, no podía. No quería.

Peeta se había quitado la ropa y sólo llevaba un albornoz. Antes de impedírselo a sí misma, le tocó el hombro y observó cómo sus ojos azules empezaban a arder. Una caricia, una sonrisa, el tacto de sus labios... cualquier cosa conseguía despertar su ardor por Peeta en menos de un segundo.

—Estoy cansada —le dijo.

—Has empezado tú, Katniss. Como todas las malditas veces.

Se puso en pie, tiró de ella y luego cogió una toalla para abrigarla.

—¡No es verdad!

Peeta la rodeó con ella y le dio un cariñoso beso en la curva del cuello, una leve caricia de sus labios sobre su piel, no uno de esos besos con los labios abiertos a los que Katniss se había acostumbrado.

—Sí, sí lo es. Lo haces a propósito, porque quieres que me muera de deseo por ti.

—Que «_te mueras de deseo_» es muy poco práctico.

—Me he dado cuenta de que te gusta que sea poco práctico. Te gusta excitarme y que te desee en público y en privado. Te gusta volverme loco de deseo hasta tal punto que sería capaz de echarte un polvo en cualquier parte, delante de cualquiera, en cualquier momento.

Katniss se rió por lo bajo, pero tembló ante su tono de voz y al notar su aliento encima de su piel mojada.

¿Era verdad? ¿Era ella la que siempre lo provocaba?

—Tú siempre estás loco de deseo, Peeta. Siempre lo has estado.

—No, siempre he sentido deseo, sí, pero eso nunca me había hecho perder la cordura. La verdad es que creo que sería capaz de hacerte el amor en público, Katniss, así de intenso es lo que siento por ti. Si me rechazas ahora, creo que sería capaz de tumbarte encima de la mesa a la hora de cenar y ofrecerles a todos un espectáculo.

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella se rió.

—No tienes remedio. Eres un animal salvaje.

Él rugió en broma y le pasó la nariz por el cuello.

—Y tú eres la única que puede domarme.

—¿De verdad?

Se volvió entre sus brazos y, con una sonrisa, le deslizó un dedo por la abertura del albornoz.

—Sí, de verdad.

Peeta le cogió la mano y se la llevó más abajo, dentro del albornoz hasta llegar a su miembro, para que ella notase lo excitado que estaba.

—Es increíble lo rápido que te excitas —dio ella, negando con la cabeza.

Él era tan descarado, tan desinhibido respecto al deseo que sentía por ella. Sí, Peeta la había seducido, pero no era un seductor. Tal vez al ser tan extremadamente guapo no le hacía falta seducir a nadie. O quizá fuera porque tenía un pene como el que latía ahora encima de la palma de la mano de ella. Eso seguro que había ayudado mucho.

El miembro se flexionó en los dedos de Katniss y Peeta le sonrió arrogante.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tuvo que reconocer ante sí misma que le gustaba que él fuese tan primitivo. Sin artimañas, sin mentiras, sin ocultarle nada.

—A mí me parece que nadie puede domarte.

Se apartó tan rápido que la toalla se arremolinó alrededor de sus pies. Sin dejar de acariciar su erección, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Eres mala —dijo él, dando un paso hacia adelante y empujándola un poco. La sujetó por las caderas al notar que la pillaba desprevenida—. Has utilizado el sexo para convertirme en tu esclavo.

—No es verdad. —Eran pocas las ocasiones en que él le dejaba llevar las riendas, porque Peeta siempre prefería tener el control—. Yo he venido aquí con la intención de dormir una siesta. Eres tú el que siempre lo empieza todo y yo no tengo más remedio que seguirte la corriente para ver si así consigo apagar el deseo que siento por ti y puedo dormir un poco.

La parte posterior de los muslos de Katniss chocó con la cama y él la cogió en brazos para tumbarla encima del colchón. Luego se quitó el albornoz y se le acercó como un depredador.

Ella se quedó mirándolo y se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa la tenía fascinada y el color de sus ojos y su cabello rubio tan sedoso, que le caía sobre la frente. Qué distinto de aquel hombre tan serio y taciturno que Katniss había encontrado en el salón de su casa, días atrás.

¿Era ella la causante del cambio? ¿Tanta influencia tenía sobre él?

Su mirada descendió.

—Esa mirada —dijo él serio— es el motivo de que pasemos tanto tiempo en esta postura.

—¿Qué mirada?

Katniss batió las pestañas provocativamente, disfrutando de nuevo de aquellos momentos de humor que tanto había echado de menos. Siempre parecía haber tanta tensión entre los dos, que cuando desaparecía era todo un placer.

Peeta inclinó la cabeza y le lamió la punta de la nariz y luego colocó los labios encima de los suyos.

—Es una mirada que me dice «_Fóllame, Peeta. Sepárame las piernas ahora mismo y poséeme, haz que mañana no pueda caminar de placer»._

—Dios santo —exclamó Katniss—. Es un milagro que pueda decir algo en voz alta si mis ojos son tan parlanchines.

—Hum... —Él cambió el tono de voz y utilizó el que avisaba que se avecinaban problemas—. La verdad es que yo pierdo la capacidad de hablar cuando me miras así. Me vuelves loco.

—Entonces quizá no deberías mirarme —sugirió ella, levantando las manos para acariciarle las caderas.

—Tú jamás permitirías que te ignorase, Katniss. Te encargas de que me enamore de ti un poco más cada segundo que pasa.

¿Enamorarse?

Katniss se estremeció. ¿Era posible que Peeta sintiese algo por ella? ¿Quería que sintiese algo por ella?

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo tal cosa?

—Porque no quieres que me fije en otra.

La besó antes de que ella pudiese digerir lo que acababa de decirle.

Se quedó quieta y el beso de él la hizo estremecer. Su lengua acarició la de ella, se deslizó por debajo y bebió de sus labios como si fuese un néctar exquisito. Y durante todo ese rato,Katniss no dejó de pensar en lo que le había dicho.

¿De verdad estaba utilizando el sexo para mantenerlo a su lado?

Cuando Peeta levantó la cabeza, tenía la respiración tan alterada como ella.

—No me dejas ni medio segundo para pensar en otra mujer. —Entrecerró los ojos ocultándole sus pensamientos—. Me llevas a la cama siempre que puedes. Me dejas exhausto y...

—Ja. Tu apetito es inagotable.

Pero su contestación, que había pretendido ser una réplica, sonó más a pregunta y a miedo. ¿De verdad había pasado de querer que él tuviese una amante a querer tenerlo para ella sola?

Con un único y grácil movimiento, Peeta se tumbó de espaldas y la colocó a ella encima.

—Yo necesito dormir, como el resto de los seres humanos. —Le puso un dedo en los labios para acallar su respuesta—. No soy tan joven como para poder pasarme noches enteras sin dormir, así que no intentes excusarte con eso. Tú no eres demasiado mayor para mí. Yo no soy demasiado joven para ti.

Katniss le cogió la muñeca y le apartó la mano.

—Podemos dormir separados.

—No digas tonterías. Malinterpretas mi comentario y te lo tomas como una queja y no lo es. —Le acarició la curva de la espalda y la abrazó con más fuerza, para que sus pechos se apretasen contra su torso—. Quizá me haya pasado una o dos veces por la cabeza la posibilidad de dominar mi polla en vez de dejar que ella me domine a mí. Pero entonces recuerdo cómo me siento cuando estoy dentro de ti y tienes un orgasmo, cómo me aprietas, cómo arqueas la espalda y gritas mi nombre. Y le digo a mi cerebro que se calle y me deje en paz.

Katniss apoyó la frente en el torso de él y se rió.

Peeta la tumbó a su lado con cuidado.

—Si necesitas que te demuestre físicamente mi cariño en este mismo momento, estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo. No podemos correr el riesgo de que vayas por ahí preocupada por si has dejado de interesarme y todas esas tonterías. Puedo hacer todo lo que necesites, Katniss, y lo haré, porque quiero que creas en mí. Supongo que tendría que habértelo dejado claro desde el principio para que no tuvieses ninguna duda: yo no soy Marvel.

Peeta la miró con ternura, con deseo controlado. La miró como un hombre mira a una mujer cuando tan feliz lo hace abrazarla como poseerla.

Katniss notó un nudo en la garganta y le escocieron los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en mi comportamiento? —le preguntó en voz baja.

El Peeta Mellark con el que se había casado jamás se habría fijado en esos detalles.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tienes toda mi atención. —Le hundió los dedos en la melena, le quitó las horquillas que le sujetaban el recogido y fue lanzándolas al suelo—. No me fijo en nadie más. No hay ninguna persona con la que desee estar excepto tú, mujer u hombre. Tú me haces reír, siempre lo has hecho. Tú nunca dejas que me tome demasiado en serio. Conoces todos mis defectos y la gran mayoría te parecen encantadores. No me hace falta estar con nadie más. De hecho, tú y yo nos quedaremos en esta habitación toda la noche.

—¿Y ahora quién es el que está diciendo tonterías? Si no asistimos a la cena, todo el mundo pensará que nos hemos quedado aquí para hacer el amor.

—Y no se equivocarán —murmuró él, con los labios pegados a la frente de ella—. Estamos de luna de miel, es lo que se espera de nosotros.

_«Luna de miel.»_ Esas tres palabras bastaron para que Katniss recordase la época en que soñaba con un matrimonio monógamo y apasionado. Cuántas esperanzas había depositado en ese sueño. Qué inocente había sido. Ahora se suponía que era demasiado mayor para creer en esas cosas y para esperar tanto del futuro.

Se suponía. Porque estaba descubriendo todo lo contrario.

—Cenaremos tú y yo solos aquí arriba —siguió Peeta— y jugaremos al ajedrez. Yo te contaré...

—Odias el ajedrez —le recordó ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—De hecho, he aprendido a disfrutarlo. Y se me da muy bien. Prepárate para recibir una paliza.

Katniss se quedó mirándolo. Últimamente, no dejaba de tener la sensación de que el que había vuelto a su lado era un desconocido. Alguien que en el físico se parecía al hombre con el que se había casado, pero que no era él. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado en realidad?

Peeta era muy volátil. Incluso en ese momento parecía distinto del hombre que había salido de aquel mismo dormitorio una hora antes.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó sin aliento y tocándole la cara para pasar los dedos por el arco de sus cejas.

Era el mismo. Era completamente distinto.

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció.

—Soy tu marido, Katniss.

—No, no lo eres.

Ella se apretó de nuevo contra él. La textura de su cuerpo era maravillosa, igual que sus músculos tan duros.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —le preguntó él con voz ronca, al notar que ella se movía—. Tú estabas de pie a mi lado frente al altar. Tú pronunciaste tus votos y oíste cómo yo decía los míos.

Katniss inclinó la cabeza y capturó los labios de él en un beso muy sensual, deseándolo de repente. No porque fuese incapaz de resistir la tentación física que representaba, sino porque vio algo en Peeta que antes no había visto: compromiso. Estaba comprometido con ella, entregado a ella, decidido a saberlo todo de ella y a entenderla.

Comprender eso la hizo estremecer, hizo que lo estrechase con fuerza, que le gustase todavía más sentir sus brazos a su alrededor.

Peeta giró la cabeza y esquivó sus labios.

—No me hagas esto —le dijo, con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó ella, acariciándole el torso. Luego detuvo la mano en su cadera y la movió hasta colocarla entre las piernas de él.

—Decirme que no soy tu esposo y luego silenciarme con el sexo. Tenemos que terminar esta conversación de una vez por todas, Katniss. No quiero volver a oírte decir esa tontería de que eres mi amante ni cosas por el estilo.

Ella acarició su miembro con mano firme. Si algo demostraba que Peeta había cambiado era precisamente que se resistiese a hacer el amor porque quería una conexión más íntima entre los dos.

Aunque su cerebro le decía que tenía razón y que sus propias experiencias le demostrasen que no tenía que esperar que el amor en el matrimonio fuese duradero, una vocecita en su interior le dijo que hacía bien en creer lo contrario.

Peeta le cogió la muñeca y, tras soltar una maldición, movió su miembro entre sus dedos. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Katniss, intercambió sus posiciones y se colocó encima de ella, sujetándole los brazos contra el colchón. Tenía las facciones duras como el mármol y los ojos le brillaban con una determinación que también se reflejaba en lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula.

—¿No tienes ganas de echarme un polvo? —le preguntó Katniss, haciéndose la inocente.

—Hay un corazón y una mente unidos a esta polla que tanto te gusta —le dijo furioso—. Y las tres partes juntas forman un hombre: tu esposo. No puedes fragmentarme y quedarte sólo con una de ellas.

Sus palabras la sacudieron por dentro y la obligaron a tomar una decisión. Marvel... el Peeta Mellark de antes... Ninguno de ellos habría dicho algo así. Fuera quien fuese el hombre que tenía encima, Katniss quería conocerlo. Quería saberlo todo de él y de la mujer que era ella cuando estaba a su lado.

—Tú no eres el esposo ante el que pronuncié mis votos. —Cuando vio que iba a protestar, se apresuró a añadir—: A él no le quería, Peeta. Eso lo sabes.

Oírla decir su nombre hizo que un temblor le recorriese todo el cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo?

Katniss se movió debajo de él, se estiró, lo tentó. Separó los muslos para darle la bienvenida. Se abrió a él.

—Te quiero a ti.

—¿Katniss? —Peeta apoyó la frente empapada de sudor en la de ella, encajó las caderas en las suyas y su pesado miembro encontró los labios de su sexo sin que tuviese que guiarlo—. Dios, terminarás matándome.

Katniss giró la cabeza a un lado al notar lo despacio que él la penetraba sin protección. Muy despacio. Piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. Echaba de menos notarlo en su interior sin ninguna barrera entre los dos.

La diferencia entre aquel momento y las anteriores ocasiones en que habían practicado sexo era muy acusada. Al principio, justo después de su regreso, Peeta había sido delicado con ella, pero estaba claro lo mucho que le costaba mantener el control. Ahora se movía lentamente en su interior y el único motivo por el que iba despacio era porque quería que ese momento durase eternamente.

Tenía la boca pegada a su oreja y le susurró:

—¿A quién quieres?

Ella le respondió con la voz embargada de placer:

—A ti.

* * *

awww muy ardiente y tierna a la vez, me gusto mucho que Peeta hablara con ella..

y acunque Katniss no quiere al final sii jajaja

buen espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por sus comentarios :)

Prometo actualizar pronto.

Saludoooos!


End file.
